


Harry Potter y el Duelo de Monstruos

by ReyNoMuerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Spirits, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNoMuerto/pseuds/ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Harry Potter es un mago. Siendo el hermano del Niño-que-vivió, Charlus Potter, y el menor de una de las familias más influyentes de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, se supone que debe ser lo que la sociedad mágica espera de él.Al conocer a Johan Andersen y su prima, Samantha, dos muggles, descubre el asombroso mundo del Duelo de Monstruos: un juego de cartas donde los monstruos y la magia ancestral se combinan en poderosas barajas, decide seguir el camino del duelista.Acompañado por su mejor amigo, Neville Longbotton, Harry desea ingresar a la Academia de Duelos. Por supuesto, siendo ellos el menor de los Potter y el Heredero de una Antigua y Noble Casa, las cosas no pueden ser tan simples.Oh, cierto, también está el peligro latente del alzamiento del Señor Oscuro y la amenaza distante de los Juegos de lo Oscuro.Nadie dijo que ser un mago duelista sería fácil.
Kudos: 25





	1. ¿Qué es Duelo de Monstruos?

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos detalles sobre esta historia:
> 
> Tiempo: En primera lugar, la cronología de Harry Potter fue movida una década (Harry Nació en 1990). Esto para hacerla coincidir un poco más con la cronología planteada en el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Nombres de personajes: En esta historia se emplearan los nombres usados originalmente en Japón para los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!
> 
> Sobre el duelo: Los nombres de las cartas están escritos de acuerdo a su traducción oficial al español (esto para facilitarme el buscar información de cartas y no cometer errores al escribir los nombres en inglés). Si la carta no cuenta con una traducción, empleó la que aparezca en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! o en los videojuegos oficiales. En referencia a los duelos, me apegó lo más posible las reglas del OCG y el TCG existentes hasta la era GX, sin tomar en cuenta las siguientes series; así mismo, empleó los efectos oficiales de Konami. No utilizó ninguna lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas, salvo con cartas que la misma serie GX nombrara como prohibidas (ejemplo: Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin). Si aparece alguna carta de series posteriores, me limitare a cartas que tengan lógica dentro de la era GX (nada que involucre Sincronía, XYZ, Péndulo, Enlace o nuevas zonas del campo de juego).

* * *

**Introducción Parte 1**

**¿Qué es Duelo de Monstruos?**

* * *

1

Las lágrimas de rabia y frustración corrieron por el rostro del niño, mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo. Estaba sentado en el pasto, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas, apretándose sobre sí mismo, como si tratara de hacerse pequeño e invisible. Se había escondido detrás de un arbusto en el parque del pueblo en el cual vivía. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, y de vez en cuando emitía ahogados hipidos. Nunca fue uno de esos niños que lloraban a gritos y pataleos.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué ya no podía hacer todo junto con su hermano? Anhelaba los tiempos pasados, antes de que ese hombre, Dumbledore, se entrometiera en la vida de su familia. Podía entender que su hermano necesitaba aprender algo de magia antes de tiempo; pero no que eso significara quedarse solo en casa todo el tiempo. Y lo peor: su padre se había enfadado con él cuando decidió que era suficiente y dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Se apretó más sobre sí mismo al recordar aquello.

Estuvo allí por lo menos tres o cuatro horas. El sol estaba ya muy bajo, y las sombras de la tarde comenzaban a ganarle terreno a su luz dorada en el parque de Valle de Godric, el pueblo donde vivía.

Ya no lloraba. Se sacó los anteojos, los limpió con su camisa y luego se limpió la cara con la manga. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de unas voces infantiles llegó desde el otro lado del arbusto. Eran de un niño y una niña. Permaneció quieto un momento, tratando de escuchar. No era capaz de oír todo lo que decían, pero algunas de las palabras que captó le resultaron conocidas: magia, ritual, elfo, entre otras.

El niño dio un pequeño rodeo al arbusto, tratando de escuchar mejor la conversación de los otros dos niños. Por lo que había escuchado bien podían ser magos como él. Sin embargo, razonó, los magos no decían esas cosas abiertamente. Al menos no en un parque como ese donde los (¿cómo los llamaba su padre?... Ah, sí, _muggles)_ podían escuchar. Sus padres siempre le habían repetido a él y a Charlus, su hermano, lo importante de mantener la magia en secreto cuando estaban en lugares públicos donde no había magos ni brujas.

Se acercó un poco más, aunque teniendo cuidado de que los niños no fueran capaces de verlo. Era un tanto tímido, sobre todo por qué no acostumbraba a salir de casa sin sus padres. Su presencia en el parque se debió más que nada al impulso de salir corriendo ante el enojo de su madre. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ellos debían de pensar que estaba en su habitación; si no su madre ya habría venido a buscarlo para regañarlo por salir de la casa sin permiso.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya se las arreglaría con sus padres después, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían esos niños.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas para picnic y por lo que podía ver jugaban a algo con unas cartas. Aunque no parecían ser cartas explosivas. Eran más como esos naipes sin magia, como los que su padrino Sirius usó para intentar enseñarles a jugar Póker a él y a Charlus, antes de que su madre se las confiscara y regañara a Sirius por apostar dinero real.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó la niña mientras barajaba su mazo de tarjetas.

—Es un duelo —respondió su compañero con un tono algo presumido—. Gana quien haga las mejores jugadas.

—Lo sé, pero ese monstruo es muy poderoso. Mi elfo apenas si tuvo oportunidad.

¿Un elfo? ¡Por supuesto! Había oído a su madre decir que algunas criaturas mágicas aparecían en diversos juegos y cuentos muggles. Así que después de todo no eran magos. Pero eso no hizo más que disparar su curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería ese juego? Esos niños parecían tener su edad, ocho años. Tal vez si se acercaba y preguntaba… Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tal idea de su mente. No podía simplemente llegar y decir algo como: “Hola, ¿a qué juegan? ¿Puedo jugar también?”

Centró su atención nuevamente en los niños. El chico se había quedado viendo sus cartas con mirada pensativa. Era un niño de tez blanca y cabellera azul verdosa con muchos mechones en forma de picos.

—Invoco a " _Capitán Merodeador_ " —dijo mientras tomaba una carta de su mano y la ponía en la mesa—. Con su efecto puedo invocar un segundo " _Capitán Merodeador_ ". Y ya sabes lo que significa.

—¡No se vale! —gritó ella—. Siempre sellas mis ataques. Detesto ese combo.

El niño, por toda respuesta, sonrió con tono burlón. Alzó la mirada de las cartas y fue entonces que vio al niño que les espiaba. Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato. El niño de cabello verde-azulado tenía la vista fija en los arbustos en los cuales él se estaba ocultando. Así que se escondió rápidamente, asustado por haber sido descubierto espiando. Su madre le había enseñado que eso era de muy mala educación.

—¡Hola! —escuchó la voz del niño llamando justo hacia su dirección. El corazón le latía ferozmente.

Pensó en echar a correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Finalmente, tras lo que pudieron ser minutos, se armó de valor. Apretó los puños y volvió a asomarse.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímido! —gritó el otro niño mientras sonreía.

Su compañera se había girado y ahora le veía directamente. Era una chica morena y de cabellera oscura larga hasta los hombros.

El niño suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Soy Johan —se presentó el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su cara—, y ella es mi prima, Samantha.

—Soy Harry.

Su mirada se posó en las cartas. Eran pequeñas, casi del mismo tamaño de los naipes que su madre confiscó a su padrino. Sus marcos eran de colores llamativos: amarillo, naranja, verde; con una imagen al centro, un cuadro con un texto en la parte inferior y otros elementos. Por ejemplo, una serie de estrellas justo sobre la imagen de algunas cartas.

—¿Juegas Duelo de Monstruos? —preguntó Johan al ver como miraba las cartas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Johan sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces presta atención.

Harry se sentó al otro lado de Johan y observó cuidadosamente a los dos primos.

—Lo primero que debes saber —comenzó Johan— es que hay tres clases de cartas: monstruos, mágicas y trampas. El objetivo del juego es acabar con los puntos de vida del oponente, a la vez que defiendes los propios. Los monstruos te ayudaran a esto, mientras que las cartas mágicas sirven para apoyarlos y las trampas para debilitar la estrategia oponente. Claro, pueden hacerse más cosas, dependiendo lo que indique la carta: como buscar un monstruo en tu deck, que es el mazo o pila de cartas, o recuperar una carta del cementerio, que es a dónde van las cartas que ya han sido utilizadas.

Así, entre Johan y Samantha, comenzaron a explicarle a Harry el funcionamiento del juego.

Al principio parecía muy complicado, aunque no a un nivel que lo hiciera imposible de jugar; más bien parecía del tipo de juegos que se volvían complejos dependiendo de la destreza de quien lo practicaba. Dicho factor le daba un toque distinto a los juegos de cartas convencionales, incluso los del mundo mágico, y lo volvía más parecido al ajedrez. Le agradaba esa idea. Le recordaba las partidas de ajedrez mágico que solía tener con su madre, antes de que Dumbledore decidiera que Charlus era más importante. Claro, aquí los monstruos no gritaban malos consejos a los jugadores, o se salían de las cartas para romper las del adversario.

Observó varios duelos. Johan jugaba una baraja de guerreros, mientras que Samantha usaba monstruos normales (que no poseían efecto, es decir, sólo atacaban o defendían sin tener alguna habilidad especial más allá de eso) apoyados por cartas de magia (verdes) y trampas (violetas) que les permitían ser traídos al campo en grandes oleadas, como turbas enfurecidas.

A medida que jugaban, Johan iba explicándole cosas. El juego se llevaba a cabo por turnos, los cuales estaban divididos en fases. Las fases servían para determinar en qué momento se podía robar cartas del mazo o jugar determinados tipos de tarjetas; así mismo, cuándo se activaban sus habilidades (llamadas efectos). Le hablaron de las distintas clases de cartas de monstruo, y las subdivisiones de las cartas mágicas y de trampa, conforme las fueron utilizando.

Finalmente, Samantha y Johan se turnaron para prestarle sus mazos para que probara jugar duelos por sí mismo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi las diez de la noche. Habían estado poco más de tres horas inmersos en la plática y el juego. Harry no se arrepintió de eso. Era la primera vez que se divertía tanto con otros chicos de su edad, que no fuera su hermano o el chico Weasley, Ron. Sin embargo, sabía que a esas horas sus padres ya debían de haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, después de todo se había saltado la cena.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le devolvía sus cartas a Samantha—. Tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Sí, nosotros también tenemos que irnos —dijo Johan—. La tía Clara debe estar muy molesta.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose acuerdo con su primo.

—¿Crees que puedas venir mañana? —preguntó la niña a Harry—. Cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Harry permaneció pensativo. Al día siguiente sus padres tenían una de sus visitas a Hogwarts, el colegio donde Dumbledore era director, para uno de los entrenamientos mágicos de Charlus. Estaría en casa solo casi todo el día. Sí, sin duda podría ir.

—Seguro —asintió mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—Trae dinero —agregó Johan como ocurrencia tardía— Si puedes, claro. ¡Compraremos cartas!

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Harry girándose, su tono era dudoso. No sabía cuánto dinero muggle tenía en sus ahorros.

Johan se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Un mazo de principiantes cuesta alrededor de doce libras —razonó Samantha—. Y los sobres cerca de tres libras cada uno.

Harry lo pensó un momento. Era una cantidad grande. Él y su hermano habían aprendido a utilizar el dinero muggle por instrucción de su madre, así que sabía perfectamente cuanto era ese dinero. Tenía ahorrados unas cuarenta libras, sólo en caso de necesidad de usar dinero muggle. Suponía que bien podía gastar la mitad, después de todo era su dinero, ¿no?

—Bien —asintió—, nos vemos mañana.

Y se marchó.

2

Tenía que llegar a casa. Estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban muy preocupados. Avanzó entre las calles oscuras hacia la parte en donde las familias mágicas tenían sus casas, es decir, al norte del pueblo. Pasó frente a la vieja iglesia, con el cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de varias generaciones de la familia Potter y otras tantas familias mágicas y no mágicas que habían vivido en el pueblo durante decenas de generaciones.

Siguió su camino, hasta que la casa de su familia fue finalmente visible al final de la calle. Las luces estaban encendidas.

Se detuvo en la entrada y dudó un momento. Tal vez fuera mejor dar la vuelta y entrar por la puerta trasera, sólo en caso de que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación (algo absurdo, pues su madre no le habría permitido saltarse la cena). Finalmente tomó su decisión. Abrió la verja y luego rodeó la casa a través del jardín, rumbo al patio trasero.

Finalmente entró y continuó su camino en dirección a las escaleras. Se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente a las puertas de la sala. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado allí, viéndolo desde un sillón. Sus ojos parecieron brillar detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. Iba vestido con una túnica azul eléctrico con estrellas amarillas estampadas, y un sombrero de mago a juego. Casi igual a Merlín en aquella película animada que su madre les llevó a ver en un cine de Londres el verano anterior.

—Buenas noches, mi niño —saludó el anciano.

—Er, buenas noches… señor —se las arregló para responder.

No parecía que sus padres estuvieran allí.

—Han ido a buscarte. Realmente nos preocupaste a todos. Pero ya que estas aquí, creo que les enviare un mensaje.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y al instante la figura plateada de un fénix emergió desde la punta. El ave cruzó la sala y luego salió por el pasillo, pasando justo a un lado de Harry, en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Estoy seguro de que vendrán muy pronto —dijo el director. Se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un puñado de caramelos verdes envueltos en papel transparente—. ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?

Harry sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. El anciano pareció triste ante la negativa, aunque de inmediato su semblante volvió a la normalidad. Desenvolvió uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Si Dumbledore estaba allí, era obvio que había ido a ver a sus padres. Seguramente habían estado toda la tarde hablando sobre Charlus y su futuro. Eso era de lo único que se hablaba en la casa Potter en esos días. Tal vez sus padres acababan de notar que de hecho no estaba en la casa. Se sentía aliviado de que hubieran ido a buscarlo, eso demostraba que realmente aún les preocupaba.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo ante tales pensamientos. ¡Por supuesto que aún era importante para sus padres! Era su hijo. ¿No es eso lo que los padres hacen? ¿Preocuparse por sus hijos? Pero la duda y la incertidumbre, ante los cambios ocurridos en su familia durante el último mes, continuaban allí en lo más profundo de su mente, lastimándolo. Esperaba que en algún momento del futuro desaparecieran. Detestaba sentirse de esa forma con respecto a su propia familia, pero sobre todo detestaba la furia que comenzaba a sentir hacia su gemelo mayor. ¡Era su hermano, por Merlín!

Un silencio se extendió por la habitación, mientras Harry meditaba todas esas cosas. Dumbledore simplemente estaba allí, sentado en el sofá degustando su caramelo. Cualquiera que viera al anciano director podría llegar a pensar que estaba absortó en su mente, pero en realidad analizaba al más joven de los hermanos Potter.

No necesitaba ser un maestro en legeremancia para saber las cosas que seguramente pasaban por la mente del niño. Era una especie de maldición para quienes tenían un hermano sobresaliente. Muchas veces en el pasado, modestia aparte, había pensado en la forma en que su hermano Aberforth debió haberse sentido al tener la presión de vivir a la sombra de los logros que él había llevado a cabo en su paso por Hogwarts. A decir verdad, en la actualidad, Dumbledore cambiaría todos sus logros por poder tener una relación normal con su hermano.

Sólo esperaba que los jóvenes Potter pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, y no terminaran como ellos.

El anciano salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Una llorosa Lily Potter corrió hasta su hijo menor y lo abrazó.

—¡Harry! —se escuchó la voz de James Potter—. No vuelvas a asustarnos así. ¿Dónde has estado?

Su madre se apartó un poco y lo observó de manera inquisitiva, ya más aliviada de comprobar que estaba bien.

—Yo… —Harry descubrió de pronto que le era muy difícil hablar con claridad. Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado así. De haber hecho llorar a su madre y preocupado a su padre—. Estaba en… el parque. —Su voz era muy queda.

—Bueno —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, quien ya se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba hacia ellos—, ya es tarde y debo volver a Hogwarts. Seguramente todos se preguntan por qué me he saltado la cena.

—Gracias por cuidar a Charlus, director —dijo Lily Potter.

—No es nada. Estaba tan cansado que se ha dormido casi al instante.

El anciano continuó su camino en dirección a la puerta.

—Los veré mañana —se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Albus —dijo James Potter, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el anciano.

Luego su mirada volvió a centrarse en su hijo.

—Espero que entiendas lo preocupados que estábamos todos —dijo James mientras le veía de forma severa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Lily soltó un suspiro de alivio por haber superado esa crisis. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso. Desde aquella noche fatídica en que Voldemort aprovechara su ausencia para atacar a sus hijos, Lily no se había permitido estar un solo momento sin saber que ellos estaban seguros. El hecho de que ese día Harry hubiera podido salir de la casa, a pesar de las barreras colocadas para evitar esto, le había demostrado lo fútiles que podían llegar a ser sus intentos por mantenerlos a salvo.

Dumbledore se lo había dicho: no podría mantenerlos vigilados en casa toda la vida. En algún momento debían salir y enfrentarse al mundo. Ella únicamente tenía la esperanza de que cuando eso pasara pudiera controlarlo.

El hecho de que Harry hubiera podido saltarse los escudos, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, en su enojo por la discusión que habían sostenido esa tarde, les demostró que como su hermano era un mago poderoso. Y que tendrían que protegerlo lo mejor posible, previendo que volviera a escapar como ese día.

—Debes estar hambriento —dijo Lily saliendo de su mutismo—. Te preparare algo ligero.

Harry siguió a su madre a la cocina. James fue hacia la chimenea para contactar a Sirius y Remus por Flú, ya que ambos habían estado preocupados luego de que les avisaran de la desaparición de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Lily había puesto un plato con dos sándwiches de queso, acompañados por un vaso con leche, frente a su hijo. Harry devoró la comida en silencio, mientras su madre abandonaba la cocina para ir a hablar con su padre en su estudio.

La mente del niño era un hervidero. Habían sucedido muchas cosas ese día. La discusión con su padre, su escape hacia el parque en un intento por estar realmente solo por un rato, el encuentro con Johan y Samantha y, por sobre todo, el Duelo de Monstruos. Era un juego increíble. Era asombroso como las personas sin magia se las habían arreglado para crear un juego tan emocionante sin necesidad de cartas que explotaban o pelotas homicidas persiguiendo a los jugadores. No era que el Duelo de Monstruos fuera superior o mejor que los juegos mágicos; más bien había un cierto toque de magia oculta en el juego que era capaz de atrapar a magos y muggles por igual.

Tal vez, pensó, sus creadores habían sido magos hijos de muggles o squibs expulsados del Mundo Mágico quienes habían creado el juego como un recuerdo al Mundo al que alguna vez habían pertenecido. Todo era posible.

Hizo una nota mental para preguntarles a sus amigos sobre el origen del juego. Tal vez con un poco de sutileza, como le había inculcado su madre cuando les daba clases en casa a él y su hermano un par de años atrás, podría obtener una pista sobre el origen real del juego.

Y eso lo llevaba a otro problema. Debía de pedir permiso a sus padres para ver a Johan y a Samantha al día siguiente. Luego de los problemas que había armado esa noche no estaba tan seguro de que escaparse de casa durante las lecciones de Charlus, como lo había pensado antes, fuera tan buena idea.

Se levantó para llevar el plato y el vaso vacíos al fregadero justo cuando sus padres entraban de nuevo a la cocina.

—Si ya terminante puedes ir a dormir —ordenó su padre, para luego agregar mientras pasaba a su lado—: mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó hoy.

Harry asintió, les dio el beso de las buenas noches y se apresuró en llegar a su habitación en la planta alta.

3

Johan y Samantha se levantaron de la mesa, guardaron sus mazos en los estuches que colgaban en sus cinturones y comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa al igual que su amigo.

—Es un chico simpático —comentó Samantha mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Sí, aunque creo que tuvo un mal día hoy.

—Por eso lo invitaste a jugar —entendió Samantha.

—Bueno, en parte —respondió Johan—. Siempre es bueno compartir la dicha de los duelos con quienes no la conocen.

Samantha comenzó a reír ante esa respuesta.

—Debí haberlo supuesto. Contigo siempre es igual, primo.

—¡Por supuesto! Algún día las personas creerán en sus mazos y forjaran vínculos con sus cartas. Pero, eso no sucederá si antes no aprenden a apreciar los duelos.

Samantha sonrió nuevamente. Su primo nunca cambiaría, pero no importaba, le agradaba así.

—Por cierto —dijo Johan de pronto—, me resulta extraño que no conocieras a ese niño.

Samantha le dirigió una mirada extraña. Johan tenía una mirada pensativa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un gesto común en él cuando trataba de descifrar una especie de misterio al que no encontraba una respuesta convincente.

—Debe vivir en la parte alta del pueblo —respondió ella volviendo su mirada al frente. Ahora pasaban justo por la zona comercial. La juguetería local, que era también el lugar donde compraban las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos, estaba cerrada. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era.

—¿La parte alta?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Es la parte más antigua del pueblo. Según la abuela, muchas familias se han heredado las casas de esa zona de generación en generación desde hace siglos. Sus familias fundaron Valle de Godric en tiempos medievales.

—Eso no responde nada —argumentó Johan—. Es decir, sólo hay una escuela en todo el pueblo. Ellos deberían de estudiar allí.

—Nunca veras a ninguno de los niños de la parte alta estudiando con los otros. Ellos reciben educación en casa. Sus familias son… extrañas. A la abuela no le agradaban mucho. Decía que eran arrogantes y estaban estancados en la edad media. Pero bueno, a ella nunca le agradó mucho hablar de ciertas cosas.

Samantha se entristeció un poco. Su abuela paterna había vivido toda su vida en Valle de Godric, al parecer era descendiente de alguna de esas familias de la parte alta. Su padre, mucho tiempo atrás, le había contado que la habían expulsado de la familia. Al parecer ellos se avergonzaban de ella. Ahora eso no importaba mucho. En casa nunca se hablaba de la familia de la abuela. Si a ellos no les había importado expulsarla, entonces no tenían por qué preocuparse por esas personas.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Samantha y la conversación derivó a otros temas.


	2. Los sueños del duelista

* * *

**Introducción parte 2**

**Los sueños del duelista**

* * *

1

Judai Yuki amaba los duelos. Era lo primero en que pensaba cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, y su último momento de lucidez antes de ceder al sueño siempre iba dedicado a ello. Obsesión, podían decir algunos, pero para Judai el Duelo de Monstruos era más que un simple juego. Una parte de él, oculta en lo más profundo de su alma, le decía que había algo en esas cartas de colores llamativos e ilustraciones detalladas que iba más allá de un simple juego.

Tal vez era esa sensación que lo llenaba cada vez que sostenía una carta entre sus manos la que la causante que, en su momento, cuando comenzó a escuchar a sus cartas hablar no le diera miedo lo que bien podría considerarse una locura o una maldición. Sus cartas ahora podían comunicarse con él, eso era lo que en verdad le importaba, no lo extrañó o anormal que podía resultar dicho fenómeno.

Claro, pronto aprendió que no podía decirles a otras personas sobre esto. La mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a sus padres y su amigo Osamu, a las que contó sobre tan extraño suceso reaccionaban de dos posibles maneras: la primera, se reían y le decían que estaba grande para jugar con amigos imaginarios; o la segunda, se burlaban y lo llamaban un loco.

Yubel, el espíritu de la carta con quien más hablaba, le había advertido que otras personas no comprenderían su vínculo con sus cartas y que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto. Pero él no quería guardarse su gran descubrimiento para sí mismo. ¡Era como tener un súper poder! Igual que los personajes de sus comics. Era un desperdicio si tenía que mantenerlo en secreto.

Sin embargo, luego de muchos intentos de tratar de convencer a las personas de que realmente podía hablar con las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos, simplemente se rindió. En especial debido a _ese_ incidente.

Comenzó tras una discusión con su amigo Takeru, quien no quería creerle que podía hablar con sus cartas. Sin que lo supiera, uno de los chicos de los cursos más altos los había escuchado.

Fue después de clases, tras haberse despedido de sus amigos, y mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por uno de los callejones de la zona residencial de ciudad Domino, varios chicos del último grado salieron a su encuentro.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —dijo uno de ellos sonriendo perversamente—. Es ese mocoso idiota que afirma que puede hablar con sus cartas.

Los otros comenzaron a reír con sorna.

—Sí, vaya estupidez —agregó mientras daba un paso adelante. Judai, por instinto, retrocedió mientras el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de él.

¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda!, pensó el niño frenéticamente y girando la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que hubiera algún adulto cerca.

Esos chicos eran más grandes que él por casi treinta centímetros. Sobre todo el que parecía ser el líder: un niño enorme y de mirada amenazante.

—Pues bien, niñito —dijo mientras junto con sus amigos le cerraba el paso—, creo que un mocoso lunático como tú, que cree poder hablar con sus cartas, no está preparado para tener a Yubel en su deck. Es una carta muy rara para quedar en tus manos.

Judai sintió todavía mpas miedo. Esos matones querían quitarle a Yubel, su mejor amiga.

—¡Entrégamela, ahora! —bramó el matón, mientras sus amigos lo sujetaban por los brazos.

—¡No! —gritó Judai. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a su amiga a esos tipos. Le había costado todo el valor y el coraje del que era capaz para negarse, pero no se arrepentía. A pesar de que sus ojos castaños comenzaban a nublarse debido a las lágrimas, se mantuvo firme.

—Perdón, creí escuchar que te negabas.

—¡No les daré a Yubel! ¡Yubel es mi amiga!

Risas y burlas en respuesta a su negativa.

—Es tu amiga, ¿eh? ¡Pues veamos si puede ayudarte!

El puño cerrado del matón golpeó a Judai en el rostro. Quedó aturdido y su cabeza daba vueltas, luego, sintió un líquido cálido salir de su labio inferior acompañado de dolor cuando su la piel se abrió ante el impacto.

—No, no veo que te ayude. —Más risas por parte de los que lo sujetaban—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Tomó al menor por la barbilla, lastimándole el labio que había abierto al darle el puñetazo, y obligándolo a verlo directo a la cara—: Porque es sólo una carta. Nada más que papel y tinta.

Judai lloraba, de dolor e impotencia, mientras los matones le arrebataban su Deck.

—No las mereces, niñito idiota.

Finalmente, el chico mayor sostuvo a Yubel en sus manos. Era increíble, una carta tan rara y poderosa y en las manos de un mocoso tonto como ese. Bueno, él le daría un mejor uso que estar imaginando conversaciones con ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera guardar la carta en su bolsillo, un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza. Era como si la estuvieran comprimiendo entre dos planchas de metal. Dejó caer la carta, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener el dolor. Soltó un alarido al tiempo que caía de rodillas, antes de desplomarse por completo.

—¡Oye, Hiroshi! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de sus cómplices al tiempo que soltaba a Judai y se acercaba a su líder caído.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó el otro, al ver como Hiroshi sangraba por la nariz. Era una hemorragia grande, como si acabaran de romperle la nariz.

Los dos chicos fueron a auxiliar a su amigo. Al ver que realmente estaba mal, lo levantaron echando sus brazos sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a la escuela, ya que era la enfermería más cercana; se olvidaron de las pertenencias de Judai, principalmente de su deck, las cuales ahora estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar.

El menor quedó en el suelo, sentado y llorando desconsolado, con el rostro amoratado y un labio partido por el puñetazo de Hiroshi.

—Judai, está bien estoy aquí —escuchó la conocida voz de Yubel.

El espíritu apareció a su lado. El niño no se lo pensó y se abrazó a ella. Estaba tan aliviado de no haber perdido a su amigo.

Yubel se mordió el labio. En su desesperación Judai estaba usando sus poderes para traerlo al mundo físico. Esperaba que nadie lo viera. Su aspecto no era agradable a la vista. Mitad hombre, mitad mujer, de piel morada y con unas enormes alas que le conferían un aspecto demoniaco. Por supuesto, temía más lo que la gente podía hacer a Judai si se enteraban del verdadero vínculo que los unía.

Para Yubel no había nada más importante que proteger a Judai, su Rey, su amado.

2

Aquel incidente unió más a Yubel y a Judai. A partir de ese momento, el espíritu enseñó al niño como ser fuerte, tanto en los duelos como fuera de ellos.

Pronto el nombre de Judai se había hecho de una reputación como un duelista con talento a pesar de su edad. Sus compañeros de primaria siempre le pedían consejos sobre que cartas usar; mientras los mayores no tenían reparo en desafiarlo, deseosos de comprobar si los rumores con respecto a sus habilidades prodigiosas eran reales. Y, por supuesto, con el deseo de ver a Yubel, aquella carta tan rara en posesión de un simple niño de ocho años.

Sin embargo, con esa fama llegó también una oleada de matones en busca de posar sus manos en tan codiciada carta. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado la historia de lo acontecido aquella tarde en un solitario callejón. Y si lo hicieron, lo tomaron como mera coincidencia. No les resultaba extraño el hecho de que Hiroshi hubiera permanecido una semana inconsciente en el hospital, mientras los médicos eran incapaces de determinar las causas detrás de tal padecimiento.

Así, hubo constantes intentos de robo contra Judai y su misteriosa carta. Intentos que pronto demostraron acabar en tragedias similares a la de Hiroshi.

Podría pensarse que uno, dos o incluso tres casos eran meras coincidencias. Pero, cuando la lista de víctimas se disparó, una ola de pánico se extendió por la zona. Pronto muchos tenían miedo de enfrentarse a Judai. Los rumores de que aquellos que lo hacían caían en coma se susurraban por toda la escuela: Judai estaba maldito.

Y así, Judai se vio completamente solo.

Sus amigos del colegio le dieron la espalda. Ya nadie quería sostener duelos contra él. En casa, bueno, sus padres siempre habían trabajado todo el día, por lo que realmente no era extraño pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Al final, sólo le quedaban Osamu y sus cartas.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Hasta ese momento Judai se había negado a ver la realidad con respecto a Yubel. Después de todo, el espíritu lo único que hacía era protegerlo de aquellos que le querían hacer daño. Más, cuando atacó a Osamu, las cosas cambiaron. De pronto el niño descubrió que en el fondo él también temía a Yubel. Y sus padres, a pesar de estar casi siempre fuera de casa, ya no pudieron permanecer al margen de lo que pasaba con su hijo. En especial su madre. Ella culpaba al Duelo de Monstruos.

—¡Son esas horribles cartas! —La escuchó Judai discutir con su padre, cuando creían que él estaba durmiendo.

—Son sólo cartas, Miyuki —respondió su padre—. Él ni siquiera tiene un disco de duelo, así que realmente no corre riesgo al jugar con ellas.

—¡Ah, claro! Como no puede acceder a la Visión Solida entonces todo está bien. —Sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo por todos lados.

Su padre se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto desesperado.

—Mira, Miyuki, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

Judai se apresuró a su habitación, al darse cuenta de que su padre se dirigía hacia el pasillo desde donde él escuchaba la discusión a escondidas.

Esa noche, el niño pasó largas horas pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Yubel estaba incluso afectando a sus padres. ¿Y sí su madre le prohibía volver a tener un duelo y le quitaba sus cartas? No sabría qué hacer si algo como esos sucedía, y por lo que había escuchado era obvio que bien podría pasar en un futuro cercano.

Tenía que convencer a Yubel de dejar de atacar a las personas de esa forma.

Días más tarde, escuchó una conversación de unas vecinas sobre un programa de TV. Hablaban de personas que estaban enfermas de su cabeza, y que esa enfermedad las hacía atacar a otros.

Judai pensó que tal vez eso ocurría con Yubel. Y sí Yubel estaba enferma, entonces era su deber descubrir la forma de como curarla.

3

La oportunidad de "curar" a Yubel llegó de manera inesperada a las pocas semanas. Corporación Kaiba anunció un concurso de diseño de cartas. Aunque lo que llamó la atención a Judai no era el concurso en sí, sino el premio. Las cartas ganadoras serían enviadas al espacio. Según los científicos de la compañía, pronto ocurriría un fenómeno interesante: una emanación de Energía Benigna surcaría el sistema solar, las cartas ganadoras serían bañadas con esa energía.

Judai lo pensó por un tiempo. Esa energía sin duda sería capaz de curar a Yubel. Sin embargo, para que eso sucediera, tendría que ganar el concurso.

Pasó semanas dibujando bocetos e imaginando posibles efectos, entre otros detalles, tratando de crear las cartas que, según él, fueran perfectas para el concurso.

Finalmente creó un conjunto de monstruos y sus cartas de apoyo que bien podrían ganar. A él le encantaban los Superhéroes, y los extraterrestres. Con esto en mente creó a los Monstruos Neo-Espaciales y al " _Héroe Elemental Neos_ ".

Envió los diseños y esperó con impaciencia al fallo de los jueces. Necesitaba ganar, de esa manera podría pedirles a los empleados de Corporación Kaiba. que enviaran también a Yubel al espacio, de esta manera Yubel podría ser curada por aquella energía benigna y no tendría que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder todo su mazo.

Los días restantes para el final del concurso fueron un tormento para Judai. Durante ese tiempo fue a visitar a Osamu al hospital, sólo para descubrir que su presencia hacía que recayera en lo que fuera que Yubel le había hecho.

Asustado y deprimido, no le quedó más remedio que pasar las tardes después de la escuela solo en su casa. Yubel trataba de hablar con él, pero no la escuchaba. Ya tendría tiempo para platicar con ella luego de que se hubiera curado de lo que fuera que le pasaba.

Finalmente, el fallo del concurso fue dado. Judai ganó. Estaba feliz, pronto su amigo se curaría del todo y no tendría que preocuparse de que dañara a más personas.

Días más tarde, presenció cómo Yubel era enviado al espacio. Y sufrió. El espíritu gritaba dentro de su mente.

4

¡Esto es un error! Se suponía que su deber era protegerlo, era su guardián, el encargado de verlo madurar, de prepararlo para afrontar el destino que tarde o temprano lo golpearía con toda su fuerza. ¡Judai no podía hacerle esto!

Pero no había nada que Yubel pudiera hacer. Ahora estaba lejos, elevándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que la gravedad fue vencida y el cohete llegó al espacio exterior. Luego, al alejarse de la Tierra, soltó el satélite en cuyo interior se encontraban las cartas de Judai, los monstruos Neo-Espaciales. Y, un poco más allá, la capsula donde ella viajaba.

La oscuridad y el frío del espacio serían todo lo que Yubel conocería durante los próximos años. Y luego el dolor. Por qué, así como había una Energía Benigna, que bañaba y fortalecía a los Neo-Espaciales, también había una Luz de la Destrucción, que destrozaba a Yubel física y psicológicamente.

Durante los siguientes años conocería el dolor. Y sus gritos atravesarían la oscuridad del espacio hasta llegar a Judai. Porqué, lo quisiera o no, ambos, Judai y su guardián estaban unidos por algo más poderosos que los miles de kilómetros entre la Tierra y ella.

Así, durante años los gritos de dolor de Yubel atormentaron a Judai. Y Yubel era feliz de que hubiera al menos una pequeña parte de su espíritu capaz de alcanzar a su amado.

Pero, un día, la mente de Judai se bloqueó. Yubel no pudo llegar más a él.

Fue en ese momento que el espíritu comenzó su descenso a la locura. Y la Luz comenzó a susurrar en su cabeza.

5

Yubel gritaba. Podía escucharla en sus sueños. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al principio, intentó convencerse de que era lo mejor. Seguramente Yubel era como un niño. Los niños gritan y patalean cuando saben que van a inyectarlos. Él mismo lo hacía cuando era más joven. Entonces, seguramente Yubel sentía las energías del espacio como una inyección. En tal caso, el dolor terminaría y cuando volviera él la haría sentir mejor, como el medico que obsequia un dulce a su paciente luego de la vacuna.

Pero incluso con ese razonamiento le fue imposible encontrar la paz. Y Yubel sufría cada vez más. ¡Él mismo sufría!

Comenzó a despertarse en la madrugada, gritando de terror, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Sufre! —gritaba en brazos de su madre— ¡Y todo es por mí culpa!

Sus padres se preocuparon. No sabían que hacer. Judai ya ni siquiera podía dormir por una hora sin despertar gritando y llamando a Yubel.

Los médicos diagnosticaron terror nocturno. Pero no importaba cuantos tratamientos le dieran, las pesadillas, Yubel, siempre regresaban.

Finalmente, un médico sugirió usar un tratamiento nuevo. A pesar de aún estar en fase experimental, los desesperados padres decidieron intentarlo.

Era un maquina similar a la usada en las resonancias magnéticas. Cuando Judai estaba dentro, sus ojos estaban fijos en una pantalla donde diversos patrones de colores creaban toda clase de formas, como las que se ven cuando se presionan los puños contra los parpados cerrados.

Y en poco tiempo los sueños con Yubel se fueron haciendo cada vez más erráticos. Judai ahora podía pasar horas durmiendo. A los pocos meses dormía toda la noche, y los gritos del espíritu se volvieron meros ecos lejanos. Luego los olvidó. Y, finalmente, olvidó que solía hablar con sus cartas.

Sin saberlo, había abandonado a Yubel. Sin saberlo, había perdido su mejor oportunidad para prepararse para aquello que enfrentaría en el futuro.

En lo profundo del espacio, resonó una risa metálica. Con unas pocas manipulaciones aquí y allá, la Luz de la Destrucción consiguió separar al Heraldo de su Guardián. Aunque no tenía aún la fuerza para intentar atacar directamente, el mero hecho de separarlos era un gran paso hacia su triunfo definitivo.

Sin el Guardián el Heraldo estaba indefenso. Sin la guía de Yubel, Judai Yuki sería incapaz de aprovechar los poderes de la Oscuridad Gentil. Débil e indefenso, el niño no sería un obstáculo.


	3. El poder de las cartas

* * *

**Introducción parte 3**

**El poder de las cartas**

* * *

1

No fue algo sencillo, pero al final logró convencer a sus padres de dejarlo ir al parque. Aunque claro, su madre no quería dejarlo fuera de casa mientras ellos iban a Hogwarts para las lecciones tempranas de Charlus. Y a causa de eso, Charlus fue muy insistente en que Harry podía acompañarlos.

Desde que se había enterado de la necesidad de tener clases avanzadas, había pedido reiteradas veces que Harry también las tomara; era su hermano gemelo, después de todo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore acalló todas sus réplicas argumentando que él tendría su oportunidad cuando recibiera su carta de Hogwarts a los once años.

Aunque Harry ya sabía que eso pasaría, no evitó que se sintiera triste. Él y Charlus habían hecho todo juntos desde que tenía memoria.

Su mente dejó de dar vueltas sobre el pasado cuando reconoció a Johan y a Samantha sentados en la misma banca de picnic en la que habían jugado la noche anterior.

El día era agradable, soleado, aunque con una temperatura no muy alta. Era el tipo de día en el cual seguramente hubiera pasado toda la tarde volando en las escobas de práctica con su hermano y su padre, ante la atenta mirada de su madre. Bueno, eso si su padre no recibía un llamado de emergencia en el departamento de aurores, donde era el jefe desde hacía año y medio. También era posible que su padrino Canuto y su tío Lunático se les unieran para improvisar un partido de quidditch.

Aunque, ahora su familia estaba en Hogwarts, e imaginaba que el tío Lunático, al ser padrino honorario de Charlus (de su verdadero padrino nunca se hablaba en casa), también estaba allá. Su padrino, bueno, seguramente había ido nuevamente a tratar de ligar chicas guapas a un centro comercial muggle.

Se acercó a sus amigos, quienes lo saludaron con efusión. Los dos primos no habían perdido el tiempo y ya estaban jugando una partida. Harry notó que había un grupo más de chicos jugando un partido de fútbol en la cancha del parque. Los no magos gustaban mucho de ese juego, para ellos significaba lo mismo que el quidditch para los magos, según le había explicado su madre años atrás.

Luego de que Samantha venciera a Johan por muy poco, cien puntos de vida de diferencia, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—¿Has pensado que tipo de mazo te gustaría armar? —preguntó Johan mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de cartas.

Harry lo pensó un poco. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro. Hasta ahora conocía los mazos de sus amigos, pero según lo dicho por ellos, al haber miles de cartas, las posibilidades de estrategias para un deck eran abrumadoras.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso cuando veas las Barajas de Principiantes y las Barajas de Estructura —agregó Samantha con una sonrisa.

—Las barajas de estructura son buenas —continuó Johan—. Yo comencé con una. Claro, algún día creare mi propia bajara con un estilo propio. Aun así, Triunfo del Guerrero fue un gran comienzo.

Finalmente llegaron a la juguetería. Era un local adornado de forma pintoresca. En el escaparate se veían trenes a escala, muñecos de acción, muñecas con toda clase de accesorios, balones y pelotas de diversos deportes, entre otras muchas cosas. En la puerta había un cartel, adornado por dos monstruos batallando, en el que se leía: "¡Tienda Oficial de Duelo de Monstruos!". Y más abajo: "¡Torneos todos los fines de semana! ¡Participa y gana puntos para acceder al torneo regional!"

Entraron a la tienda y rápidamente se dirigieron a un pequeño exhibidor donde los sobres de cartas de colores ocres, plateados y dorados esperaban a ser adquiridos por los duelistas del pueblo.

—Hay poca variedad de paquetes —comentó Johan—. En Oslo siempre encuentro más cartas.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño —respondió Samantha irritada—. Si quieres gran cantidad de cartas ve a Liverpool o a Londres.

—Pues no es mala idea, ¿cuánto cuesta el boleto de tren?

Samantha le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Oslo? —preguntó Harry.

—Es la capital de Noruega, mi país natal —respondió Johan sobándose el lugar donde su prima lo golpeó.

Harry se sorprendió. Había asumido que Johan era de Gran Bretaña, puesto que no le notaba acento al hablar.

—Su madre es inglesa —respondió Samantha, intuyendo sus dudas—. Es mi tía materna. Debido a su trabajo terminó viviendo en Noruega, donde conoció al tío y se casaron. Es gracias a nuestra familia que Johan puede hablar inglés tan fluidamente y prácticamente sin acento. Eso sí, desespéralo y soltara palabrotas en noruego.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Como toda respuesta Samantha le enseñó la lengua.

—¡Bueno ya! —medio gritó Johan—. Vinimos a comprar cartas.

Harry asintió y se concentró en las cartas y las barajas, las cuales se encontraban exhibidas en la parte alta del estante. A pesar de que Johan había dicho que la variedad era poca, para él que apenas comenzaba era descomunal. Había siete tipos distintos de sobres de expansión y cinco Mazos pre-construidos, dos de principiantes y tres de estructura. Observó atentamente los mazos memorizando sus nombres: Baraja de Principiante Básica I, Baraja de Principiante Amanecer del Duelo, Baraja de Estructura Locura del Zombi, Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros y Baraja de Estructura Llamarada de Destrucción.

—Creo que te va bien la de lanzadores de conjuros —comentó Samantha.

Harry se sorprendió. Esa era una baraja centrada en los magos.

—¿P-por qué lo piensas? —Maldijo en sus pensamientos su tartamudeo nervioso.

—Simple corazonada —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió. Ahora sólo faltaba elegir los sobres. Tenía suficiente para comprar cuatro sobres y un mazo de estructura. Leyó los nombres de los sobres, tratando de adivinar lo que podría salir de acuerdo con sus nombres, pensando que daban pistas igual que los mazos estructurados, pero esto resultó no ser así.

Los nombres de los sobres eran los siguientes: Predadores Metálicos, Señor de Hechizos, Sirviente del Faraón, Guardián del Faraón, Fuerza del Mago, Crisis Oscura y Santuario Antiguo.

—¿Qué sobres debería comprar? —preguntó Harry.

Johan repasó los distintos paquetes, quizás intentando recordar que cartas se podían encontrar en cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería comprar Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros y varios sobres de Fuerza del Mago.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su primo.

Harry asintió, confiando en la experiencia de los otros dos niños. Llamaron al dependiente y pidieron el mazo y los sobres mencionados. Finalmente salieron de la tienda con los productos comprados en una bolsa de plástico y se dirigieron de vuelta al parque.

Lo primero que abrieron fue el mazo. Harry extrajo de la caja un pequeño folleto en el que leyó:

—"Los magos, brujos y hechiceros más poderosos están a tus órdenes en la Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros. Usa sus poderosas cartas de hechizo para fortalecer tu estrategia y hacer daño a tu oponente. Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros está listo para jugar sin muchas complicaciones, y es perfecto para los nuevos duelistas. Está repleto de cartas raras y poderosas. Cada baraja contiene cuarenta cartas, incluyendo seis nuevas tarjetas nunca antes impresas, como el raro Brujo Eliminador Oscuro y dos de las cartas más famosas de Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Duelistas. También se incluye un libro de reglas, tablero de juego, y una Guía de Duelo que servirá para mejorar tus habilidades como duelista."

—Un mazo impresionante —dijo Johan—. ¡Ábrelo, quiero ver al Mago Oscuro!

—¿Mago Oscuro? —Harry había escuchado las historias terribles sobre lo que los magos oscuros eran capaces de hacer, así que no entendía como Johan podía estar tan emocionado por ver una carta como esa. Sin embargo, se recordó, él no es un mago. Para él un mago oscuro era solamente un personaje de fantasía.

—Es la carta as de Yugi Muto —respondió Samantha—. Aunque no es una carta muy rara, en comparación con otras, el simple hecho de ser el monstruo principal de Yugi Muto la vuelve muy especial en el mundo de los duelos.

—Esta es la primera vez que se edita en gran escala. ¡Pero aun así es increíble!

Harry miró el mazo en sus manos son el ceño fruncido. No sabía quién era Yugi Muto, pero por la forma en que Johan y Samantha se emocionaban al hablar de él, imaginó que era algo así como una estrella de quidditch del duelo.

Tomó entre sus manos el paquete con cuarenta cartas, cubiertas por un empaque transparente, y lo abrió. El Mago Oscuro era la tercera carta en el paquete. Tenía un marco amarillo que lo distinguía como un monstruo normal, de atributo oscuridad, tipo lanzador de conjuros, nivel siete, ataque y defensa de 2500 y 2100 respectivamente. La ilustración representaba a un hombre de cabellera rubia y piel blanca; vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje hibrido entre una túnica y una armadura de color negro, además de lo que obviamente era un sombrero de mago; en sus manos sostenía un báculo mágico, como los que se veían en los libros de texto de Historia de la Magia, los cuales se usaban siglos atrás cuando aún no se construían varitas.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró Johan emocionado.

—Sí —admitió Samantha.

Luego de contemplar por un rato a tan especial carta, prosiguieron a ver el resto del deck y verificar cómo funcionaba. Y, finalmente, tocó el turno de abrir los sobres…

2

31 de julio, el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter. Día de fiesta para el Mundo Mágico, que celebraba el cumpleaños de su salvador, aunque las celebraciones eran relativamente menores a las que se llevaban a cabo el 31 de octubre, para conmemorar el fin de la guerra.

El primer cumpleaños luego de aquella trágica noche, Charlus había recibido cientos de cartas y regalos felicitándolo por sus cumpleaños. Esto puso furiosa a Lily, no por qué no apreciara a las personas que le agradecían a su bebé, sino debido a que olvidaban a Harry. En una carta al Profeta solicitó públicamente a las personas el ser conscientes de la situación. Si bien no les podía prohibir enviar sus felicitaciones y regalos, les pedía que de igual manera trataran a Harry.

Muchas personas, sobre todo quienes eran padres o madres de familia, entendieron a Lily. Ella no quería que la fama de su hermano afectara a Harry de forma negativa.

Las personas se abstuvieron de hacer regalos costosos, y en las fiestas felicitaban de igual manera a ambos hermanos. El Profeta incluía una nota sobre el cumpleaños y la fiesta, cuando era pública, de igual forma mencionándolo como la celebración de los gemelos Potter.

En la actualidad, los gemelos estaban cumpliendo nueve años.

Sin embargo, ese día Harry estaba triste. Le hubiera encantado invitar a Johan y a Samantha a su fiesta, pero al ser ellos muggles no había podido por obvias razones. Así pues, aunque Harry disfrutaba de la celebración con sus amigos y familiares, no podía evitar pensar en lo agradable que hubiera sido estar con quienes, en ese año, desde que se conocieron en el parque, se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Más aun siendo que Johan regresaría a Noruega en unos pocos días, ya que las vacaciones de verano de las escuelas muggles estaban por terminar.

A las pocas horas de iniciado el festejo, Harry se apartó un poco de los otros niños. Charlus y los Weasley organizaron un partido de quidditch. Normalmente Harry hubiera participado, sin embargo, justo cuando se dirigía al campo de vuelo, luego de haber pasado un rato charlando con su padrino Sirius sobre las nuevas escobas que había comprado para él y Charlus, se dio cuenta de que había un niño que no parecía disfrutar de la fiesta.

Era un chico rubio, de cara redonda y algo rechoncho.

Harry se olvidó del partido por el momento y caminó hacia el niño, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola —saludó Harry.

El niño dio un respingo. Al parecer había estado sumido en sus pensamientos antes de que Harry se acercara.

—H-hola.

—Soy Harry.

—N-Neville —tartamudeó el niño rubio.

—Jugaremos un partido de quidditch, ¿quieres venir?

—Y-yo —su mirada se ensombreció y su voz comenzó a bajar de tono—, no soy muy bueno…

Harry se sentó junto a él.

—Podemos jugar a otra cosa.

—Pero es tu fiesta. Yo no quiero moles…

—Y tú eres un invitado.

Harry pensó un momento que podía hacer para sacar a Neville de su timidez. Pero entonces la voz de Johan resonó en sus pensamientos: el Duelo de Monstruos era la respuesta.

Johan tenía la extraña idea de que a través del duelo se podría conseguir que las personas se abrieran y fueran más amistosas. Creía firmemente que los duelos unirían más a las personas en el futuro. Samantha, obviamente, se reía de su primo y sus ideas extrañas. Pero Harry, siendo un mago, intuía algo más allá de un simple juego de cartas. El Duelo de Monstruos tenía un poder especial. Un poder que tal vez podría ayudar a Neville.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Harry mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. ¡Vamos, sígueme!

Neville miró a Harry con extrañeza. No era muy dado a estar cerca de otros niños, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la efusividad de Harry. Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se levantó y siguió al otro niño hacia el interior de la casa.

Desde el interior de la cocina, una sonriente Lily Potter observó complacida como el hijo de su mejor amiga comenzaba una amistad con uno de sus hijos. Había costado mucho convencer a Augusta, la abuela de Neville, para que lo dejara asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos; sobre todo ya que Neville, quien cumplía años el día 30 de julio, no había tenido una celebración propia. Ahora sentía que había valido la pena.

Lily suspiró al recordar a los padres de Neville. Siempre se preguntaría como habrían sido las cosas para el niño si la orden hubiera llegado a tiempo a la llamada de emergencia en casa de los Longbotton.

3

La habitación de Harry estaba en la planta alta, quedando justo sobre la cocina. Tenía una ventana amplia que daba directo hacia el patio. A través de ella, ambos niños pudieron ver como comenzaba el juego de quidditch.

Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Abrió un cajón y extrajo una caja de metal.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Neville.

El niño de rostro redondo asintió y luego se acercó a Harry, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

El niño depositó la caja con cuidado a su lado y luego la abrió. Neville observó una gran cantidad de tarjetas cuidadosamente apiladas. Al principio pensó que se trataban de cromos de magos famosos, pero lo descarto al ver sus formas rectangulares y no pentagonales.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó interesado.

Harry sonrió entusiasmado antes de responder:

—Cartas de Duelo de Monstruos. Es un juego muggle muy divertido.

—¿Un juego muggle? —Neville jamás había pensado que llegaría a jugar con algo hecho por muggles. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos, sino que venía de una antigua familia de magos.

—Sí. Pero no te sorprendas mucho, bien podría haber sido un juego mágico.

Luego eso, Harry extrajo de la caja varias cartas y las extendió sobre la cama, indicándole a Neville que tipo de cartas eran y lo que hacían en el juego. Luego de repasar de forma rápida, con un Neville cada vez más animado, cada regla del juego, los dos chicos comenzaron a montar duelos simulados. Dado que Neville apenas si había comenzado a aprender, a veces preguntaba a Harry que era lo que se podía hacer.

Pronto Neville fue capaz de jugar un duelo completo sin necesidad de preguntarla cada treinta segundos sobre una carta o una regla.

—¡Niños, es hora de partir el pastel! —escucharon la voz de Lily Potter.

Harry se dio cuenta de que habían estado casi dos horas jugando. De hecho, al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada.

—Vamos —dijo mientras guardaba sus cartas—. Ya tendremos tiempo de jugar otro día.

Neville asintió, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar las tarjetas en la caja.

—Harry, dijiste que cada duelista arma su deck a su gusto. —El otro niño asintió—. ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Sí. Es de Lanzadores de Conjuros. Te lo mostrare después del pastel.

Luego de eso, ambos se apresuraron para llegar al pastel antes de que Charlus se impacientara y decidiera apagar las velas él solo.

4

Neville comenzó a frecuentar la casa de los Potter. Sobre todo los fines de semana. Augusta Longbotton había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes que la creciente amistad con Harry estaba ayudando a su nieto con sus problemas de autoestima. Eso, a su vez, había repercutido en el hecho de que ahora el niño se sentía más seguro al hacer ciertas cosas como probar a volar en una escoba de práctica. Descubrió que volar no era lo suyo, pero al menos esa experiencia lo ayudaría en Hogwarts para no hacer el ridículo en sus clases de vuelo.

Neville, por su parte, pudo conocer a Johan y a Samantha, aunque al primero sólo lo vio un par de veces, antes de que regresara a casa. En tales ocasiones, Harry tenía que prestarle algo de su ropa a Neville, ya que al ser un sangre pura su amigo sólo tenía ropas de mago. Dado que Neville era un poco más ancho que Harry, le pidieron a un elfo domestico de la familia Longbotton que ajustara las prendas mágicamente.

Neville consiguió cambiar algunos galeones por libras, con lo cual pudo comenzar a comprar sus propias cartas. A diferencia de Harry no comenzó con una baraja de estructura. A Neville le gustaban mucho las plantas, y los otros duelistas le habían instado a crear un mazo que usara monstruos de atributo tierra, el cual era el atributo principal de los monstruos tipo planta.

—El problema —dijo Samantha cuando hablaban sobre qué tipo de mazo podría jugar Neville—, es que hay pocos monstruos de tipo planta. Lo mejor es crear un mazo de atributo tierra, que incluya monstruos de tipos planta, insecto, roca y alguna que otra bestia.

Neville asintió. Bien podría funcionar. Por lo que sabía esos tipos de monstruo solían ser muy compatibles entre sí.

Con eso en mente, pasaron a diseñar el mazo de Neville.

5

Algunas veces, cuando Johan estaba en el pueblo durante las vacaciones, jugaban duelos Tag, es decir, en parejas. La baraja que Neville había armado resultó ser muy compatible con el deck de Samantha. Lo mismo pasaba con los mazos de Johan y Harry. Esto no último no era una sorpresa, en el Duelo de Monstruos los monstruos de tipo Guerrero y los de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros se complementaban mutuamente. El resultado eran duelos increíbles, que a veces llegaban a durar casi una hora.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba que los mazos de ambos equipos terminarían siendo parte uno del otro en el futuro. Los primeros en combinarse fueron los de Neville y Samantha. Y las circunstancias que llevaron a ello no podrían haber sido peores: Samantha murió. Un accidente de coche, en Noruega, mientras visitaba a su primo en las vacaciones de primavera. De las seis personas que viajaban en el coche solamente Johan sobrevivió, en un golpe de suerte, se podría decir.

Días más tarde, Johan envió el mazo de Samantha a Neville. "A ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras", decía en una carta.

No volvieron a ver a Johan, aunque mantenían contacto con él mediante correo muggle.

Años más tarde, enviaría su antiguo mazo guerrero a Harry. Según escribía en su carta adjunta al paquete, finalmente había encontrado el deck que siempre había soñado.

Harry no volvería a ver a Johan hasta varios años después, cuando coincidieron en una final europea.


	4. Un primer año accidentado

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un primer año accidentado**

* * *

1

A comienzos del verano de 2001, mediados de julio para ser más exactos, faltando una semana para el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter, la familia esperaba con impaciencia las primeras cartas de Hogwarts. Aunque de los dos era Charlus quien mostraba más expectación por que el momento llegaba. Harry, aunque entusiasmado, no tenía la misma noción romántica que su gemelo respecto a marcharse a Hogwarts.

La amistad con Johan y Samantha cambió a Harry en muchos aspectos, y después también a Neville. Durante los dos años y medio que había pasado con ellos —durante los periodos de clases únicamente con Samantha—, los chicos experimentaron la cultura muggle de una forma que pocos magos criados en el mundo mágico, y en especial en familias Antiguas y Nobles, podían presumir (no es que los magos quisieran presumir de eso en primer lugar). Claro, el Duelo de Monstruos fue su principal actividad. Harry descubrió que era tanto o más adictivo que el quidditch. Lo cual explicaba en parte cómo un juego de cartas creció hasta el punto de tener sus propias ligas profesionales, especialmente en oriente. Por supuesto, muchos juegos las tenían, como el póker o el blackjack, pero esos juegos no tenían academias privadas dedicadas a enseñar a futuros profesionales. Y en realidad pocos deportes o juegos podían presumir de esto último.

Cada vez más a menudo, Harry fantaseaba con la posibilidad de ir a estudiar en una de las academias de duelo en lugar de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, su posición en el Mundo Mágico como parte de la Casa Más Antigua y Noble Potter estaba justo en medio de esa posibilidad. El peso de la sociedad, incluso si no era el heredero, estaba allí. Especialmente siendo su generación la primera en la familia Potter producir más de un hijo en casi trescientos años. Muchas familias estaban interesadas en formar una alianza matrimonial con la Casa Potter a través de él.

Dudaba que sus padres fueran a meterlo en un matrimonio arreglado —para las familias de la Luz estos generalmente no se discutían hasta después del segundo año en Hogwarts, ya que por tradición debías demostrar que tenías el suficiente poder mágico para que la alianza fuera conveniente—, pero eso no significaba que la presión social fuera menos. Más aun siendo hermano del Niño-que-vivió. Al parecer muchos esperaban que demostrara ser al menos de la mitad de poderoso de lo que se suponía era su hermano.

En cierto sentido, el pasar tiempo con sus amigos —mientras le fue posible— le había ayudado a liberar algo del estrés que todo lo anterior le ocasionaba.

Volviendo a su experiencia en el mundo muggle, a pesar de que su madre era Nacida de Muggles, no fue hasta que comenzó su amistad con aquel par de primos que realmente comenzó a comprender realmente lo grandiosos que eran sus avances. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo estancado que se encontraba el Mundo Mágico en comparación con ellos en determinados aspectos. El Mundo Mágico se reusaba a aceptar casi todos los avances Muggles, y los pocos que sí adoptaron llegaron con retraso y muchas restricciones impuestas por el gobierno dirigido por las Casas Antiguas y muy conservadoras de las costumbres Sangre Pura, incluso aquellas que se decían protectoras de los muggles como los Weasley, los Longbotton, y un largo etcétera.

Por dar un ejemplo de ese rezago tecnológico, la radio mágica tenía muy pocas estaciones, ninguna privada. Y el Expreso de Hogwarts aún era visto con cierto desdén por algunas de las familias más tradicionales.

Así pues, Harry se interesó por el Mundo Muggle de muchas maneras más allá del Duelo de Monstruos, lo cual influiría en las decisiones que tomaría años más tarde.

Las lechuzas llegaron durante el almuerzo.

Charlus se levantó de un salto de su silla y corrió hacia la ventana, ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres. Harry hizo lo propio, aunque de forma más calmada. A pesar de que por dentro estaba tan feliz y entusiasmado como su hermano.

—¡Son las cartas! —gritó Charlus dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, antes de estirar la mano y tomar la primera de ellas.

Para entonces Harry ya había llegado a donde estaba su hermano, y también tomó su carta. Lily se aproximó a la ventana y colocó allí un plato con trozos de tocino y otro con agua, para que las lechuzas comieran algo antes de su viaje de regreso al colegio.

James Potter también se acercó, tan entusiasmado como Charlus, a tal grado que sólo le faltaba dar saltitos como su hijo. Lily sonreía feliz ante la interacción de su familia, mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo: no tienen remedio.

Harry apartó la vista de sus padres y su mirada se posó en el sobre de pergamino amarillento en el cual, escrito con letras color verde esmeralda, se leía:

> _Sr. H. Potter_
> 
> _Habitación a izquierda de las escaleras_
> 
> _Colina Godric 725_
> 
> _Valle de Godric_
> 
> _West Country_

Harry giró el sobre en sus manos para abrir la carta. El sello con el escudo de la escuela fue retirado y el contenido, en dos hojas de pergamino, extraído.

No había mucha sorpresa en el contenido de las cartas. Ya habían visto las de sus padres, quienes aún las conservaban junto con otros recuerdos de sus días de colegio, por lo que sabían de memoria el mensaje. Si acaso lo que cambiaba era la lista de los libros, el cual sufrió un par de actualizaciones en el transcurso de la última década.

En unas pocas líneas los directivos de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, y la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall, les informaban que disponían de una plaza en la escuela. En la segunda hoja se enlistaban los útiles necesarios para el primer año.

—Uno pensaría que a estas alturas la regla de las escobas sería retirada —murmuró James con tono apagado. Charlus asintió, solemnemente, dándole la razón a su padre.

—¡Por favor! —argumentó Lily Potter—. Saben bien que es por seguridad.

—¡Pero ya sabemos volar! —se quejó Charlus—. Al menos a los que ya sabemos deberían de permitirnos llevar nuestras escobas desde el primer año.

James asintió frenéticamente.

—Eso no sería justo para los demás. Ahora, volvamos a la mesa. Se va a enfriar el desayuno.

Charlus suspiró resignado, y guardó su carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron en la mesa.

—El sábado parece ser el mejor día —dijo su padre—. No hay mucho trabajo en la oficina estos días, así que incluso Canuto podría acompañarnos. Y para entonces Lunático estará lo suficientemente recuperado para ir con nosotros.

Charlus suspiró. Quería ir por su varita lo más pronto posible. Hasta ahora en los entrenamientos no le habían permitido usar una varita de verdad, sólo una de práctica para que aprendiera los movimientos.

—Ya verán como llega el día antes de que se den cuenta —dijo su madre al ver su reacción, mientras le revolvía más el indomable cabello Potter.

2

Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio. Acababa de hablar con James Potter a través del Floo. Irían a comprar los útiles escolares ese mismo sábado.

El anciano se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca mientras pensaba en eso. Había pensado en enviar a Hagrid en busca de la piedra hasta el final del mes, justo el día del cumpleaños de los gemelos. Había tenido la certeza de que los Potter irían al callejón ese día. Bueno, tendría que adelantar las cosas.

3

El viaje al Callejón Diagon resultó casi sin ningún incidente. Aunque muy lento para el gusto de Harry. A pesar de que habían decidido ir en una fecha anterior a los días en que el lugar se abarrotaba por los alumnos que volvían a clases, la familia Potter no podía caminar tranquilamente por el lugar sin que un gran número de personas los detuvieran para saludar a Charlus y a su padre, quien era de hecho uno de los Aurores más reconocidos del departamento.

Finalmente, después de casi cuarenta minutos, consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas de Gringotts. Para sorpresa de todos, allí se encontraron con un animado Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts, quien platicaba animadamente con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Hagrid era un hombre alto, de casi tres metros, y muy corpulento. Además de tener una cabellera y una barba espesas, a través de los cuales resaltaban sus ojos negros y la punta de su nariz.

Luego de que los saludos fueran repartidos, los presentes entraron al banco.

—Por cierto, Hagrid, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó Charlus.

—Asuntos de Hogwarts, muy importantes.

Tanto Charlus como Harry observaron con gran interés como el semi-gigante hablaba con uno de los duendes sobre ya-sabía-que en la cámara 713.

Charlus comenzó a hacer preguntas lleno de curiosidad por que podría ser, para ser acallado por su madre por entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas.

Finalmente, con un par de bolsas llenas de galeones, la familia Potter y sus amigos se dirigieron a las tiendas para comprar los materiales escolares.

Consiguieron los uniformes, las plumas, la tinta, los pergaminos, los ingredientes para pociones, los libros, entre otras cosas. Casi a las cuatro de la tarde, totalmente cargados con toda clase de bolsas, a pesar de los conjuros peso pluma y de extensión indetectable, llegaron al final del callejón y el lugar que más habían estado esperando visitar: la tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

Era un local pequeño y polvoriento, como si nadie hubiera pasado un paño por sus ventanas y sus muebles desde hacía siglos. La tienda existía desde el 382 a. C., siendo el lugar más común para comprar una varita en Gran Bretaña desde hacía más tiempo del que cualquier historiador pudiera recordar.

Mientras se acercaban a la tienda, Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Por un momento sintió la misma emoción que cuando sostuvo un disco de duelo y jugó un duelo con el sistema de Visión Solida por primera vez. Esa fue también la primera vez que logró crear lo que Johan denominaba “vinculo del duelista”; es decir, la conexión verdadera de un duelista con sus cartas, al grado de que sabía exactamente que carta seguía en su mazo sólo con tocarla al momento de robar.

Supuso que era algo lógico, allí, en algún lugar de aquella tienda polvorosa y de aspecto tosco, se encontraba la varita que le pertenecía.

—Ah, sí, los gemelos Potter —se escuchó la voz de Ollivander en cuanto se acercaron al mostrador. Era un hombre anciano, menudo y de cabellera cana; resaltando sus ojos que veían a los presentes de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Recitó una a una las varitas con sus componentes y propiedades particulares, de cada uno de los adultos presentes, puesto que fue él quien se las había vendido tantos años atrás.

—Muy bien, vamos a encontrar las compañeras idóneas de estos jóvenes magos.

A Harry le pareció sumamente molesto el proceso de medición, con una cinta métrica encantada que hacía el trabajo por sí misma. El artilugio ese no se limitaba a medir el largo del brazo, sino que también la altura total del cuerpo, la distancia entre hombro y hombro, el tamaño de la nariz, entre otras más que no alcanzaba a entender para que eran necesarias.

Luego de una rápida mirada a Charlus, Harry se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía incómodo ante tantas mediciones.

Antes incluso de que la medición terminara, Ollivander comenzó a extraer cajas con varitas de los estantes, mientras recitaba los tipos de madera y los núcleos, y como estos interactuaban entre sí. Mientras tanto, la cinta terminó su trabajo, se enrolló y quedó inerte sobre el mostrador.

Fueron probando las varias una a una. Charlus fue el primero en encontrar la suya. Una varita de serbal con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, de treinta y dos centímetros de largo. Según Ollivander, una varita firme y potente, además de sumamente leal al mago elegido. Garantizaría a su dueño una gran precisión y flexibilidad respecto a sus hechizos, especialmente en duelos.

Harry, por su parte, probó al menos dos docenas de varitas antes de encontrar la adecuada. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Sin embargo, Ollivander pareció un tanto sombrío en cuanto quedó claro que la varita había elegido a su dueño.

—Es curioso —comentó en tono solemne—. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Me resulta extraño que lo haya elegido esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que casi asesina a su hermano aquella noche. Debemos esperar cosas grandes de usted, después de todo el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo cosas grandiosas. Terribles y grandiosas.

—No sé qué puede tener de grandioso asesinar gente inocente —espetó Lily mordazmente.

Ollivander simplemente asintió con solemnidad.

Pagaron las varitas y se marcharon directamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante, la entrada al Callejón Diagon, con la intensión comer allí y luego volver mediante _floo_ a la casa Potter.

A mitad de camino, Hagrid los detuvo. Traía dos jaulas con dos lechuzas, una parda y otra blanca, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantados para los gemelos.

—No debiste molestarte, Hagrid —dijo Lily Potter, mientras veía como sus hijos observaban a las aves embelesados.

—Tonterías —restó importancia el semi-gigante—, además les serán muy útiles ahora que van a Hogwarts.

4

Dumbledore dejó la carta que le había enviado Ollivander sobre su escritorio y, por segunda vez en esa semana, se quedó con más preguntas que respuestas respecto a los gemelos Potter.

Esperaba que Charlus obtuviera la varita gemela de la que poseía Lord Voldemort, no Harry. Cierto, el gemelo mayor también había adquirido una varita competente para los duelos, pero no sería una defensa absoluta contra Voldemort como él esperaba.

Suspiró resignado. Después de todo era sólo un hombre y no podía controlar la manera en la que el destino se movía.

5

La posibilidad de convertirse en un duelista profesional fue algo que Harry discutió regularmente con Neville a lo largo de los últimos dos años. Aunque, en tales ocasiones, solían hacerlo más como una divagación divertida que considerándolo como una verdadera alternativa para su futura vida adulta. Al menos hasta que consiguió convertirse en el campeón nacional infantil y recibió una invitación oficial para la final mundial de la misma categoría que, convenientemente, se llevaría a cabo en Londres durante el mes de diciembre de ese año. Justamente durante las vacaciones navideñas.

A lo largo de los últimos dos años, Harry participó en muchos torneos locales animado por Neville y Johan, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando obtuvo un pase para el torneo regional en Bristol. Después de todo, era conocido como uno de los mejores duelistas del condado de Godric.

Fue la primera vez que habló con sus padres sobre su pasión por el juego de cartas muggle, aunque ya habían visto las cartas varias veces y sabían que se trataba de un juego popular entre los no mágicos esos días. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento habían pensado que se trataba de algo similar a los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A ninguno se le ocurrió que fuera un juego popular al grado de tener ligas y torneos prestigiosos a nivel local e internacional, a tal punto que incluso repartían grandes premios en efectivo para los jugadores mayores, e incluso ligas profesionales con estadios y toda la parafernalia alrededor de estos.

Incluso Charlus se interesó por ver de qué iba el juego en algún momento, en especial por los dibujos de las cartas; pero perdió rápidamente su atención cuando se dio cuenta de que no se movían en lo absoluto como los dibujos, retratos y fotografías mágicas. Y, por supuesto, no explotaban o arrojaban sustancias pegajosas a los jugadores cuando perdían.

La afición de Harry, sin embargo, provoco que justo el día después de ir al Callejón Diagon, la familia Potter se vistiera con ropa muggle y acompañó a Harry al torneo.

La sorpresa en los magos fue grande cuando, en el primer duelo, dragones y bestias casi reales hicieron acto de presencia para enfrentarse entre sí. Lo único que detuvo a los magos de hacer algún movimiento, creyendo que las criaturas eran reales, fue la promesa hecha a Harry de que, pasara lo que pasara, no llamarían la atención.

—Son hologramas —dijo Lily finalmente comprendiéndolo.

—¿Su primer duelo? —preguntó una mujer algo rechoncha, sentada a su lado izquierdo en las gradas del gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo la competición.

Los magos asintieron.

—Es impresionante, ¿a qué sí? Una cosa es ver a los niños jugando en las mesas del parque o el colegio; pero en estas competiciones, donde se usan los discos de duelo y la tecnología de juegos de Corporación Kaiba, el duelo adquiere una nueva dimensión. Increíble lo que hacen los japoneses, ¿no creen?

La familia Potter solamente atinó a asentir ante ese comentario.

La familia observó con entusiasmo como Harry usaba sus hechiceros para vencer a cuantos rivales enfrentaba. Y, finalmente, conseguir el campeonato regional y su pase a los nacionales de Londres.

Una semana después, la fiesta de cumpleaños se llevó a cabo como las anteriores. Con el agregado de que el Mundo Mágico hizo un gran revuelo mediático con el próximo ingreso a Hogwarts de los gemelos Potter.

Ajeno a todo eso, Harry y Neville discutieron sobre las nuevas cartas y estrategias que el primero había visto en el torneo regional.

Y finalmente, a mediados de agosto, Harry asistió al torneó nacional de Inglaterra.

Al igual que antes, demostró un control asombroso de su mazo venciendo a todos sus oponentes. La final fue, para su suerte, un gran reto. Su oponente usaba un mazo que giraba en torno a la carta de Trampa Continua “ _Drenaje de Habilidad_ ” con la cual anulaba los efectos de todos los monstruos en el campo, aprovechando esto para invocar algunas criaturas realmente poderosas, cuyos efectos son en realidad adversos para el jugador que los controla; de esta forma, era capaz de abrumar a Harry con criaturas fuertes sin sufrir de sus penalizaciones, y dificultando al oponente contratacar.

Con los efectos de sus monstruos sellados, Harry tuvo que buscar una manera de defenderse mediante cartas mágicas y de trampas el tiempo suficiente para lograr destruir tan molesta carta; pero su rival, al igual que él, usaba todos los recursos posibles para protegerla. Y cuando lograba destruirla, se las arreglaba para jugar otra copia o recuperarla del Cementerio.

Finalmente, tras muchos turnos tortuosos, consiguió destruirla y acabar con el duelo antes de que pudiera recuperarla. Al terminar el duelo, ambos duelistas tenían sus mazos casi reducidos a un par de cartas y los puntos de vida de Harry eran de cien.

—Impresionante duelo —los felicitó el juez principal del torneó, uno oficial de Ilusiones Industriales, compañía que publicaba el Duelo de Monstruos—. Deberían pensar en ser profesionales en el futuro. Realmente tienen el talento.

Y, sin que Harry se diera cuenta de cuando la idea había madurado tanto en su cerebro, de pronto dio cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser un duelista profesional.

Comenzó a pensar seriamente la posibilidad de ir en unos años a la Academia de Duelos. Aunque, como aprendería más tarde, en ese momento no sospechó hasta qué punto esa idea afectaría su vida y la del Mundo Mágico.

6

El primero de septiembre, el andén nueve y tres cuartos lucía lleno de actividad. Era el momento en que los jóvenes magos y brujas partían hacia Hogwarts, y a las aventuras que, sin duda, les esperaban en la renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería.

Los Potter no fueron la excepción. La familia entera se apresuró a pasar a través de la atestada estación. Lily y Harry suspiraron al ver que, nuevamente, se había reunido una gran cantidad de reporteros deseosos de obtener una nota sobre la familia Potter y el primer viaje del Niño-Que-Vivió y su gemelo a Hogwarts.

James y Charlus adoptaron su característica pose sonriente de “relaciones públicas”. Aunque, por dentro, estaban tan exasperados como los otros dos miembros de su familia. James Potter, en sus días de colegio, había estado deseoso de obtener fama y reconocimiento en el Mundo Mágico. Ahora, y dada la forma en la que había obtenido dichas cosas, lo único que deseaba era poder aparecer en público con su familia sin ser acosado por la prensa y otros magos deseosos de estrechar la mano del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Después de la típica foto de la familia completa, que seguramente estaría en primera plana al día siguiente, los reporteros de El Profeta y otros medios, finalmente les dejaron su espacio para que se despidieran de sus hijos.

James subió los baúles y las jaulas con las lechuzas al vagón —los animales le enviaron miradas severas ante un movimiento que consideraron demasiado bruco—, mediante un encantamiento de levitación, mientras Lily les daba las últimas indicaciones.

—No se olviden de jugarles bromas a los Slytherin y a Quejicus —aconsejó su padre.

—¡James! —reprendió Lily enviándole una mirada severa—. Deja de poner a los niños contra sus compañeros. Y mucho menos contra un profesor.

Charlus intentó no reírse del consejo de su padre, pero falló miserablemente, y fue reprendido por la mirada severa de su madre. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su padre nunca cambiaría no importaba lo maduro que aparentara ser algunas veces.

—Pero Lily —trató de justificarse James—, la vida en Hogwarts no es divertida sin las bromas… —Se calló ante la mirada de su esposa. Básicamente decía: “insiste con eso y no habrá diversión nocturna por varios meses”.

Resignado, el hombre tuvo que conformarse con dar los consejos comunes a sus hijos: no hacer algo para molestar a Filch (al menos no mucho), visitar a Hagrid y no adentrarse mucho en el Bosque Prohibido hasta al menos su tercer año, ganándose una nueva reprimenda de su esposa por esto último. Al final, paso a revolverles el cabello cuando finalmente subieron al vagón. Lily se limpió algunas lágrimas, mientras besaba a ambos niños en sus mejillas, provocando quejas de Charlus y una sonrisa tímida de Harry.

Harry rápidamente fue en busca de Neville, mientras que Charlus fue a buscar a los Weasley, seguramente para planear alguna broma.

Harry encontró a su amigo en el último compartimiento del vagón. No estaba solo. Había una niña de cabello castaño y enmarañado con él, quien de hecho ya vestía su uniforme de Hogwarts.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry, tan cortésmente como su madre le había inculcado.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo la niña con timidez.

Harry saludó a Neville, luego le extendió la mano a la niña.

—Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó la chica rápidamente, estrechando su mano y agitando con algo de sobre-entusiasmo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó rápidamente Harry y se permitió sonrojarse avergonzada. Harry no mostró señal de que eso le hubiera molestado.

—Qué bien que llegaste —dijo Neville mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar su baúl junto con los otros.

—Vinimos por el Mundo Muggle. Mamá insistió, aunque a papá le desesperó todo el tráfico matutino.

Hermione, por su parte, permaneció callada observando atentamente a los dos niños magos. No podía creer que ese niño fuera un Potter. Había leído en varios libros sobre el ataque a los hijos de la familia Potter hacia diez años, durante Halloween, aunque nunca pensó que estaría realmente ante uno de los hermanos. Además de que había sido muy educado. No estaba realmente segura de cómo se comportaban las celebridades en el Mundo Mágico, pero era consciente al menos de que la mayoría de los famosos muggles eran muy desagradables en persona.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, la conversación entre los amigos siguió desconectada de ella.

—… Entonces, ¿es una buena carta? —preguntó Neville. Se refería a la carta promocional que Harry ganó en el torneo nacional.

—Sí, es muy buena. Pero no va con mi estrategia.

Dicho esto, Harry abrió su baúl y extrajo un cartapacio de su interior.

Neville se acercó a observar. Harry había puesto la carta que ganó en la primera hoja, justo al centro. “ _Emperador del Relámpago_ ”, leyó Neville mentalmente.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó al ver el arte de la carta y leer su efecto.

—¡Lo sé! Una lástima que no sea legal en torneos.

“ _Emperador del Relámpago_ ” era lo que se conoce como una “carta triunfo”. Es decir, que da el triunfo automático de un Match, un duelo a dos de tres rondas, si en el primer encuentro reducía los puntos de vida del oponente a cero. Su desventaja era que, a diferencia de los monstruos ordinarios de nivel alto, requería del tributo de tres monstruos en el campo, todos los cuales debían ser de tipo trueno.

—¿Juegan Duelo de Monsruos? —preguntó Hermione al reconocer las cartas.

—Sí, ¿también juegas? —se entusiasmó Neville.

—No. Algunas veces vi a otros chicos jugar. Y, bueno, mi primo también tenía algunas cartas. No creí que el juego fuera también popular en el Mundo Mágico.

—No lo es —respondió Harry—. Creo que Nev y yo somos los únicos magos que jugamos, al menos magos criados en el Mundo Mágico.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Draco Malfoy. Harry y Neville lo reconocieron de algunas de las fiestas del Ministerio a las que se habían visto obligados a asistir en los últimos años. Era un chico pálido y de cabellera rubia. Venía acompañado de dos niños grandes y corpulentos, una especie de guardaespaldas; seguramente de las familias Crabbe y Goyle, fieles lugartenientes de los Malfoy desde hacía siglos.

—Vaya, pero si es el Potter menor —dijo con sorna—. Y Longbotton.

Su mirada se posó en Hermione, y al instante hizo una mueca de repugnancia, la cual pareció pasar desapercibida para Hermione.

—Oh —dijo la niña extendiendo la mano—, Hermione Granger, un placer.

Draco la miró con gesto indignado.

—Malfoy será mejor que te marches —dijo Harry fríamente.

No quería que Hermione se enfrentara a los fanáticos sangre pura antes de siquiera haber visto Hogwarts. La niña pareció intuir que algo andaba realmente mal, puesto que bajó la mano con una expresión entre avergonzada y confundida.

—Mira, Potter… —pero antes de que pudiera concluir, se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Todo bien por allí? —Harry reconoció la voz de Percy Weasley. Su madre le había dicho que sería prefecto ese año.

—No sucede nada, Percy —respondió Harry en cuanto el pelirrojo se asomó en el compartimiento—. Malfoy pasó a saludar, pero ya se iba.

Draco dio media vuelta para marcharse, aunque no sin sostener la mirada a Harry por un par de segundo, para demostrar que ese no sería el final de todo.

Percy suspiró al ver como los tres de primero pasaban a su lado. Conocía perfectamente a los Malfoy. Cuando lo vio dirigirse al vagón en el cual viajaba uno de los gemelos Potter —los había visto entrar un poco antes del comienzo del viaje—, decidió revisar que no fueran a meterse en una pelea o algo similar. La rivalidad entre los Potter y los Malfoy había llegado a ser tan grande como la de los últimos con su propia familia. Sobre todo después de la caída de Voldemort.

Percy asintió hacia los que estaban en el compartimiento, luego cerró la puerta y continuó con su ronda por el pasillo.

Harry soltó el aire en cuanto quedaron solos. Neville miraba aún hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, como esperando que Draco volviera en cuanto se percatara de que el prefecto se había ido.

—Qué niño tan desagradable —murmuró Hermione.

—Es un Malfoy —respondió Harry—. No son las personas más agradables del Mundo Mágico.

Neville asintió lentamente. Draco Malfoy había insultado y ridiculizado la situación de sus padres en diversas ocasiones. Cuando más chico, muchas veces terminaba llorando. En los últimos años Harry le ayudaba a hacerle frente cada que podía, y esto a su vez arrastraba a Charlus al conflicto.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes, salvo que Neville perdió su sapo mascota y tuvieron que ir en busca de un prefecto para que lo invocara —idea de Harry, puesto que Hermione y Neville habían sugerido ir a buscarlo por todo el tren—. También recibieron la visita de Charlus, acompañado por Ron, además de los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan, quien había colado al tren una tarántula gigante, cosa que no tenía a Ron demasiado contento.

Compraron varios dulces del carrito y pasaron la mayor parte del viaje conversando sobre las Casas del colegio y las clases que tomarían.

Más o menos una hora antes de llegar, Hermione abandonó el comportamiento para darles espacio a los dos chicos, quienes se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente.

Finalmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade; donde los primeros años fueron recibidos por Hagrid y llevados al castillo a través del lago. En la entrada del castillo, como es tradición, los esperaba la profesora McGonagall para darles la introducción antes de la Ceremonia de Selección.

7

—¡Potter, Harry! —llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Harry se adelantó con algo de nerviosismo. Había cuchicheos en el lugar, pero no tantos como los que precedieron a la selección de Charlus.

Antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador fuera puesto en su cabeza, alcanzó a ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, desde donde su hermano y Neville le devolvieron miradas esperanzadas; confiando en que quedara en su misma casa.

Al instante el sombrero tapó sus ojos y una voz pareció hablar directo en su cabeza:

— _Interesante, una mente dispuesta. A diferencia de tu hermano, tu madre consiguió plantar muy bien en ti el gusto del conocimiento. Harías bien en Ravenclaw, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado. Veo aquí que te has decidido, aunque aún no lo admites totalmente, a seguir el camino del duelista. Un camino difícil, requerirá de gran valor y determinación para enfrentar a la sociedad mágica, tomando en cuenta lo que se espera de un Potter; más aún en estos tiempos. Con eso no me queda duda de que tu lugar está en…_ —gritó la última palabra—: ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se levantó, entregó el sombrero a McGonagall y corrió hacia su nueva casa. Se sentó junto a su hermano y Neville, justo enfrente de Hermione.

8

Las clases eran tan demandantes como su madre le había avisado, y la verdad eso le agradaba. Salvo por pociones. Los gemelos esperaban que fuera la peor, pero no a ese grado. Severus Snape, el profesor de dicha materia y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, parecía especialmente ensañado con ellos. Harry había escuchado una y otra vez las historias que Sirius y su padre contaban sobre sus bromas hacia el hombre en el colegio. Claro, siempre asegurándose de que su madre no los estaba escuchado. Así que, en cierta medida, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el profesor Snape al tener que dar clases a los hijos de su mayor enemigo.

Para el final de la semana se encontró agotado y sepultado en mucho trabajo escolar. A pesar de ser los primeros días del curso, muchos profesores —en especial McGonagall, quien impartía transfiguración, y Flitwick, de la clase de encantamientos— parecían querer terminar cuanto antes con la teoría para pasar a la práctica. La profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, ya comenzaba a encargarles pequeños ejercicios con sus varitas, como convertir cerillos en agujas y viceversa.

El sábado por la tarde, Harry se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca frente a Neville. Hermione también estaba allí. Ella leía un libro sobre transfiguración, seguramente tratando de adelantarse un poco del material de la clase, o de alargar el ensayo sobre los principios básicos que debían entregar el próximo lunes. Neville, por su parte, trataba de memorizar algo del libro de pociones. El chico no era particularmente bueno en esa clase.

—Escuche que Charlus obtuvo su primera detención —dijo Neville al verlo llegar.

—Sí. Filch lo sorprendió tratando de asomarse al pasillo prohibido junto con Ron Weasley.

—¿Cómo es que tu hermano se busca tantos problemas? —preguntó Hermione alzando la vista de su texto.

—Creo que está en los genes Potter —respondió Harry—. Papá dice que los problemas nos persiguen desde hace muchas generaciones. Aunque debo decir que ni Charlus ni mi padre hacen mucho por evitarlos. Siempre tratando de hacer nuevas bromas.

Harry sacó un pergamino y comenzó a trabajar en su propio ensayo de transfiguración, imitando a Hermione.

Una hora después, los tres chicos terminaron con sus deberes y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. En el camino, Neville y Harry comenzaron a charlar sobre posibles estrategias de duelo. Hermione los escuchó sin mucho entusiasmo. No entendía muy bien la mecánica del juego, aunque tampoco es que haya tratado de hacerlo. Su interés estaba en los estudios, no en un juego de cartas.

Llegaron a la sala común y ambos chicos decidieron que era mejor dejar de discutir las estrategias y ponerlas en práctica. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas dispuestas para que los alumnos hicieran sus tareas y sacaron sus mazos de los bolsillos de sus túnicas.

—¿Nunca van a ningún sitio sin sus cartas? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Los magos nunca dejamos atrás nuestras varitas —contestó Harry—, de igual forma, los duelistas nunca dejamos atrás nuestros decks.

El duelo comenzó. Ambos se habían enfrentado muchas veces, por lo cual siempre parecían tener una forma de contrarrestarse mutuamente cada estrategia. Ante esa situación, su duelo se reducía a cada uno de ellos intentando forzar una situación en la cual el otro cometiera un error, a la vez que se cuidaba de no caer en su propia trampa.

Pronto el enfrentamiento de cartas comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Algunos fueron a ver lo que hacían los de primero, curiosos por el uso repetido de frases como “invoco a un monstruo”, “activo mi carta mágica” o “has caído en mi trampa”. Cuando los criados en el Mundo Mágico comprendieron que era un juego de cartas, esperaban que sucediera algo, como que de pronto uno de los monstruos impresos en las cartas saliera de esta y quemara la carta del otro jugador. Y muchos de ellos, cuando quedó claro que no había nada “mágico” en las tarjetas perdieron el interés y se alejaron para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Los Nacidos Muggles y algunos mestizos, en cambio, observaron el duelo con entusiasmo. Algunos conscientes de cada jugada, puesto que eran duelistas; otros ya que a pesar de no jugar habían visto algunos de los duelos profesionales por televisión.

—Muy interesante duelo —comentó uno de los chicos mayores, una vez que el duelo terminó con un triunfo (apenas) de Harry—. Personalmente prefiero los mazos de daño directo.

Y tras intercambiar algunas palabras, el mayor, quien se presentó como Edward King, sacó su propio mazo y se enfrascó en un duelo contra Harry.

9

El domingo, mientras Harry, Charlus y Ron tomaban el té con Hagrid en su cabaña, los chicos notaron una nota en El Profeta donde se hablaba de un reciente asalto a Gringotts apenas poco más de un mes atrás.

—Es curioso —comentó Harry—, fue la cámara 713. ¿No es esa la bóveda que vaciaste la semana anterior, Hagrid?

Hagrid pareció algo nervioso y no respondió, en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Cómo les fue en su primera semana?

Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería tocar el tema del robo, por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado. No así Charlus, quien era curioso por naturaleza y en varias ocasiones intentó sacarle algo al hombre con la ayuda de Ron.

10

Unos días después de la visita a Hagrid, justo el día después de que tuvieran su primera clase de vuelo, una rabiosa Hermione Granger se sentó junto a Neville y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno.

—¡Tu hermano no tiene remedio!

—¿No lo habrás seguido anoche? —preguntó Harry.

Durante la cena Draco Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para desafiar a su hermano a un duelo de magos. Luego de la desastrosa clase de vuelo, en la cual Neville había terminado con la muñeca fracturada a causa de una desagradable caída, Charlus consiguió hacerse con un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; esto después de que la profesora McGonagall presenciara como atrapaba la recordadora de Neville en el aire. Molesto por eso, Malfoy orquesto una trampa muy obvia, retando a Charlus a un duelo de magos a la medianoche en la sala de trofeos. Y Ron Weasley, como de costumbre actuando antes de pensar, apoyó tal enfrentamiento.

Harry y Hermione intentaron convencerles de que se trataba de un engaño, y uno muy obvio, además. Al final, Harry se rindió al ver lo decididos que estaban los otros dos chicos a ir “a defender su honor y el de su Casa”.

El menor de los Potter fue a la enfermería después de eso, para acompañar a Neville de regreso al dormitorio; sabiendo que para entonces ya estaría recuperado y lo malo que era recordando las contraseñas de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Justo treinta minutos antes de la medianoche, intentó persuadir a los chicos por última vez. Nuevamente lo desestimaron.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que al parecer Hermione también los había intentado convencer de su error.

—Pues sí, lo hice —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos—. Tal como pensábamos, era una trampa. Malfoy no se presentó, y al parecer avisó a Filch.

Harry asintió. Era justo el tipo de cosas que Malfoy hacía.

—El punto no es ese. Por accidente terminamos en el pasillo prohibido. ¡Tienen un enorme perro de tres cabezas allí!

Harry se sorprendió, y de inmediato pensó en Hagrid. Era el único miembro del personal de Hogwarts que podría conseguir una bestia como esa.

Hermione no volvió a decir nada más al respecto, prefiriendo volver a sus estudios.

11

—Protege algo —dijo Charlus.

A su lado, Ron asintió.

Harry y Neville escuchaban en parte, pues estaban un poco más concentrados en su duelo que en lo que Charlus decía.

—Bueno, si lo tienen dentro del colegio, y Dumbledore nos prohibió acercar a él, es obvio que no es algo en lo que los estudiantes, menos los de primero, deban meterse.

Harry colocó una carta y terminó el turno.

—Pero…

—Mira Charlus, me resulta tan extraño como a ti, pero mamá nos advirtió que no nos metiéramos en problemas. Y creo que incluso papá se hubiera abstenido de entrometerse si algo como eso hubiera pasado en sus días de colegio.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿No me dirás que no sientes curiosidad por lo que hay allí? —preguntó Ron Weasley—. Estamos en Hogwarts, se supone que debemos hacer cosas fantásticas y grandiosas, no sentarnos todo el día a jugar con cartas muggles y hacer los deberes.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—No sé —intervino Neville—. No creo que ir a molestar a un cerbero sea parte de las cosas que deben de hacerse en Hogwarts.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos, Charlus —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo con tono presumido—, está claro que no quieren ser incluidos en esto. Ellos se lo pierden. He escuchado que los cerberos normalmente son usados para proteger tesoros.

Ron se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se alejó del lugar. Charlus pareció dudar entre seguir a su amigo y quedarse con su hermano. Al final se levantó y siguió al pelirrojo.

12

La mañana de Halloween, justo después de la clase de encantamientos, Harry tuvo una pelea con su hermano y Ron Weasley. No se trató de algo relacionado con el cerbero del tercer piso y lo que fuera que custodiara. El asunto comenzó luego de que Ron insultara a Hermione.

Después de que Harry le gritara a Ron, por haber llamado a Hermione una sabelotodo sin amigos, Charlus se metió en la discusión.

—A final de cuentas, ella se lo busco —dijo el Potter mayor más por ponerse del lado de Ron que porque realmente pensara eso—. Es decir, siempre anda por allí exigiéndonos hacer los deberes. Nadie la nombro nuestra tutora o…

Pero su voz se apagó al ver el rostro de Harry. El gemelo menor suspiró profundamente, más para no maldecir a su hermano —y no sólo con palabras— que por otra cosa.

—Deberían ir a disculparse —dijo fríamente.

Ron parpadeó, sorprendo por el tono de Harry. Sin embargo, al ver a Charlus, cuya expresión indicaba que no se dejaría amedrentar por el tono de su hermano, se puso firme y sentenció:

—No. Ella es quien debe de pedir disculpas. Es una entrometida y trató de avergonzarme en clase.

—¡Ella sólo trataba de ayudarte! —refutó Neville.

—Pues que se abstenga. Si tanto quiere ayudar, que te ayude a ti. Eres el peor mago que he visto en mi vida.

Harry apretó los dientes y su mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita.

Afortunadamente, la discusión no fue a más, ya que en ese momento Snape pasó camino al Gran Comedor y les bajó puntos por estar obstruyendo uno de los pasillos para luego ordenarles marcharse al comedor.

Harry se preocupó realmente cuando Hermione no se presentó a la comida, ni a ninguna de las clases de la tarde. Algunas de sus compañeras dijeron haberla visto llorar en el baño de niñas, pero ninguna de ellas pareció preocuparse mucho por ayudarla.

Durante la fiesta de Halloween, esa noche, el profesor Quirrell, de la clase de Defesa, entró al comedor corriendo. Estaba muy agitado y asustado. Se limitó a decir que había un trol en las mazmorras y luego se desmayó.

Dumbledore llamó al orden y envió a los alumnos de regreso a sus dormitorios.

—Con todo respeto, director —intervino Snape—, ¿no sería mejor asegurar el Gran Comedor y que algunos de los profesores monten guardia? No creo que sea prudente enviar a los alumnos a los pasillos en estos momentos, además, los dormitorios de Slytherin están en las mazmorras.

—Tienes razón, Severus.

Seguidamente, Dumbledore dividió a los profesores, algunos resguardarían el Gran Comedor, mientras el resto bajaría a las mazmorras a enfrentar al trol.

Snape colocó varios escudos para cerrar la puerta del comedor mágicamente y luego se marchó dejando a la profesora Sprout, de herbología, al profesor Flitwick y a madame Pomfrey, la medimaga del colegio, a cargo de los estudiantes.

—Profesor —llamó Harry al profesor Flitwick, una vez que la conmoción se hubo calmado un poco. Entre tantos gritos y luego las posteriores ordenes de Dumbledore, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos—. Es Hermione, no está en la fiesta. Ella no sabe del trol.

Justo en ese momento Neville le tocó el hombro y le señaló hacia el lugar donde habían estado sentados Charlus y Ron. Estaba vacío y no se veían que estuvieran en el comedor.

—Deben de haber ido a buscar al trol —conjeturó Harry en voz alta.

—Pero, ¿cómo podrían haber salido, señor Potter? —preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Harry se mordió el labio. Tenía una idea al respecto: la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter, pero no iba a revelar ese detalle en medio del comedor.

De cualquier forma, los profesores no tuvieron tiempo de preocuparse más por ese detalle. Había tres alumnos fuera de la zona segura con un trol suelto en la escuela. Tras enviar un patronus avisando a Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick usó su mejor encantamiento para reforzar la puerta del comedor, antes de salir a buscar a los alumnos faltantes.

13

Luego de esa noche, Hermione, Ron y Charlus parecieron volverse muy buenos amigos. Esto luego de que ambos salvaran a la niña del trol al que, indirectamente, ellos mismos habían empujado.

Dejando eso de lado, Harry y Neville continuaron jugando al Duelo de Monstruos en la sala común, y con emoción vieron cómo varios más de sus compañeros se unieron a ellos.

—¿Saben? —dijo una chica de tercero llamada Matilde Roberts—. Cuando vengo a Hogwarts siempre dejo mis cartas en casa. Nunca pensé que aquí pudiera haber duelistas.

Era cierto, si ahora tenía su deck consigo era por qué en su última carta había pedido a sus padres que se lo enviaran por lechuza.

Pronto eran tantos jugadores, que incluso pensaron en armar un pequeño torneo.

Uno de los chicos de séptimo pidió permiso a la profesora McGonagall, y más tarde al director, y Dumbledore pareció encantado con la idea. A decir verdad, desde que se había enterado de tan interesante juego muggle —luego de que Filch confiscara algunas cartas en meses pasados—, le había intrigado mucho el juego debido a la forma en la que podía llegar a parecerse a un duelo de magos. Esto lo llevó a realizar una pequeña investigación al respecto.

Al parecer tenía su origen en una antigua forma de lucha mágica de Egipto. Según las fuentes que pudo consultar, se trataba de una suerte de invocación de espíritus empleando parte del alma (o ka) de los magos. Se usaba tanto como una forma de lucha mágica como para juzgar criminales. Sin embargo, tras analizar algunas de las cartas se percató de que no parecía haber nada extraño en sus variantes muggles.

Rastreó al creador del juego en América, un muggle llamado Pegasus Crawford. Al parecer, el hombre vio algunas de las viejas descripciones sobre lo que pensó era un juego en un viaje a Egipto años atrás. Siendo el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de juegos de mesa, le pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para crear un juego de cartas moderno. Dicho juego era lo que ahora los muggles llamaban Duelo de Monstruos.

Sin embargo, para estar seguro, se contactó con la familia Ishtar —reconocida por ser descendientes de antiguos sacerdotes, magos egipcios y guardianes de las tumbas de los faraones—. El actual líder de la familia, Malik Ishtar, le aseguró que el juego de cartas no tenía ninguna relación con los antiguos rituales egipcios, más allá del diseño de algún monstruo basado en los jeroglíficos y grabados de los templos bajo el control del gobierno muggle de Egipto.

Así, sin aparentemente nada que temer, Dumbledore dio el visto bueno para que se fundara un club de Duelo de Monstruos en Hogwarts.

Los sangre pura se indignaron, y Lucius Malfoy, jefe de la junta escolar, intentó prohibir el juego en el colegio. Dumbledore por su parte, echó por tierra sus objetivos. Según el viejo director, no había motivos para alarmarse. Era un simple juego, y de hecho menos peligroso que el quidditch u otros juegos mágicos.

Al final, a regañadientes, Malfoy tuvo que aceptar que no tenía una razón sólida para prohibir el juego muggle.

El club de Duelo de Monstruos finalmente estuvo montado justo una semana antes del comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch.

14

El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, resultó ser un espectáculo un tanto desagradable para la familia Potter. Alguien intentó asesinar a Charlus, o al menos herirlo de gravedad. Hermione y Ron estaban firmemente convencidos de que había sido el profesor Snape. Harry tenía sus dudas y Neville no sabía que pensar.

El matrimonio Potter acudió a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido, pero de igual forma él director no tenía idea de que podría estar pasando.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, los cinco niños se reunieron con Hagrid para tomar el té. Luego del susto en el partido eso les cayó de maravilla.

Charlus sacó a relucir el tema de su aparente intento de asesinato en manos de Snape. Al ver la reacción incrédula y la negación tajante del guardabosque, contó como lo habían visto dirigirse al tercer piso la noche de Halloween, mientras se suponía que debía de estar ayudado con el asunto del trol; además de la pierna herida que presentó los siguientes días.

Hermione defendió la postura de su amigo, argumentando que lo había visto mantener la mirada fija en la escoba mientras susurraba un conjuro.

—Bueno, en teoría eso es correcto —interrumpió Neville—, pero también podría haber estado haciendo un contra maleficio para revertir la maldición de otro mago.

Neville se sonrojó cuando todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

—Es lo que leí en una de las notas que dejo mi padre —se apresuró a explicar.

Entonces comenzó un debate entre los que pensaban que Snape era culpable, y los que tenían dudas razonables. Hagrid, por supuesto, negó que el profesor pudiera ser un asesino, pero en un descuido reveló el nombre del cerbero: Fluffy. Y, para rematar, comentó que lo que custodiaba estaba relacionado con un tal Nicolás Flamel.

15

Durante las vacaciones navideñas, Harry asintió al torneo mundial infantil de Duelo de Monstruos en Londres.

Se abrió camino fácilmente en la competencia, y de hecho se encontró con Johan en el lugar. Intercambió anécdotas —Harry evitó la magia, por supuesto— y estrategias de duelo con él.

Desafortunadamente, Johan perdió en los cuartos de final, pero Harry consiguió llegar hasta la final. Su oponente, un duelista japonés de su misma edad que jugaba con héroes elementales: Judai Yuki.

Tras un duelo arduo, en el que el duelista japonés puso a prueba a su máximo el mazo de Harry, los héroes finalmente se impusieron sobe los Lanzadores de Conjuros. Sin embargo, el duelista británico estaba satisfecho. Nunca antes había tenido un duelo tan emocionante como ese, a excepción de los llevados a cabo contra Johan. Esperaba poder enfrentarse a Judai en el futuro nuevamente.

16

La siguiente aventura de Charlus y sus amigos resultó ser demasiado… ilegal. Y no por qué hubieran rotó las reglas del colegio —que de hecho sí lo hicieron—, sino por qué implicaba a un dragón. Y como siempre, Harry y Neville se vieron arrastrados al asunto de manera indirecta. O tal vez en esta ocasión no tanto.

Comenzó cuando Charlus, Ron y Hermione descubrieron a Hagrid buscando información sobre dragones en la biblioteca. Después de clases, convencieron a Neville y a Harry de acompañarlos a la cabaña del guardabosque, donde descubrieron un huevo de dragón siendo encubado dentro de una olla en la chimenea.

Trataron de convencer a su amigo de que eso era mala idea. Sin embargo, Hagrid siendo Hagrid, restó importancia o simplemente desestimó los argumentos de los niños.

Las cosas sólo se complicaron más cuando el dragón nació. Crecía demasiado rápido, provocaba pequeños incendios, e incluso llegó a morder a Ron. La mordida resultó ser venenosa, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que pasar varios días en la enfermería. Y, como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Draco los descubrió.

Finalmente, trazaron un plan para enviar al dragón, Norberto lo había llamado Hagrid, con el hermano de Ron, Charlie, quien trabajaba en una reserva de dragones en Rumania. Sólo que un descuido de Ron provocó que Draco se enterara de todo plan.

Unas noches después, aun con la incertidumbre de cuando los delataría Malfoy, entre Harry, Hermione y Charlus —ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad— trasladaron al dragón a la torre de astronomía. Era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás y no había tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Si esperaban mucho, Norberto sería tan grande que ocultarlo de los profesores se volvería imposible.

Las cosas se precipitaron rápidamente hasta el desastre a partir de ese punto. Primero, descubrieron que Draco los había delatado, aunque McGonagall obviamente no le creyó que tres alumnos de primero transportarían un dragón ilegal por los pasillos después del toque de queda. Las cosas habrían salido bien si la suerte Potter no hubiera estado en su contra: justo cuando volvían de la torre, Harry recordó algo.

—¡Olvidamos la capa! —exclamó en un susurró.

—Ve y tráela —dijo rápidamente Charlus.

Harry iba a replicar. Lo mejor sería que subieran los tres para poderse ocultar, sin embargo, justo en eso Charlus habló:

—Apresúrate, nosotros esperaremos aquí. Ya hemos hecho mucho ruido, y si subimos todos de nuevo alguien puede darse cuenta.

Harry asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Unos minutos después, volvió al lugar, pero ni Charlus ni Hermione estaban allí. Con un suspiro exasperado, volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que ellos ya estaban allí.

Pues bien, no estaban y tampoco Neville.

Una hora más tarde, una molesta profesora McGonagall escoltó de regreso a la Sala Común a los tres estudiantes faltantes, mientras aseguraba que nunca antes se había sentido tan decepcionada de sus Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente, Slytherin había perdido veinte puntos de casa y Gryffindor ciento cincuenta puntos.

17

Durante los siguientes días los cinco niños hicieron todo lo posible por recuperar los puntos perdidos y mantenerse lo más alejados posible de los problemas. Neville la pasaba muy mal, por lo que Harry trató de estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, incluso si eso significaba ser alcanzado en parte por el desprecio de los demás Gryffindor. El cual también creía merecer, puesto que había participado en la escapada nocturna con su hermano y Hermione.

Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, era tratado como un héroe en su Casa por haber provocado una pérdida masiva de puntos a sus rivales directos. Además de que el favoritismo de Snape en pociones les permitió recuperar los puntos perdidos en una sola clase.

Harry y Neville se encontraban como de costumbre en la sala común sosteniendo un duelo. No había nadie más en el lugar, puesto que era fin de semana y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines o explorando el castillo.

Justo en ese momento, la entrada se abrió y aparecieron Charlus, Ron y Hermione.

—¡Es Snape! —dijo Charlus mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry.

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Harry confundido. Neville alzó la vista para confrontar él también al trío.

—Bueno —comenzó Charlus—, ¿recuerdas la trampilla que custodia el cerbero en el tercer piso?

—¿No habrán seguido indagando en eso?

—Pues sí —respondió Ron—. Y teníamos razón: hay un tesoro allí. Es la piedra filosofal.

—¿La piedra filosofal? —preguntó Neville.

—Una piedra legendaria que los alquimistas buscaron durante siglos —respondió Harry—. Supuestamente con ella se obtendría la capacidad de transmutar cualquier metal en oro, o fabricar el elixir de la vida para ser inmortales.

—Exactamente, y Snape quiere robarla.

Harry entrecerró lo ojos al tiempo que enviaba una mirada suspicaz al trío.

—Snape es un profesor.

—Eso mismo dije yo —intervino Hermione—, y Hagrid; pero no podemos negar que las evidencias lo señalan a él. Ha estado actuando muy sospechoso.

—Snape es demasiado inteligente para intentar robar algo que Dumbledore custodia. Y, de todas formas, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que es la piedra filosofal lo que custodia Fluffy?

Charlus miró a Ron y a Hermione, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en su dirección. El Potter comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno, después de que Hagrid dijera que lo que había en el tercer piso tenía que ver con Nicolás Flamel, investigamos quien era esa persona. Resultó que es un alquimista reconocido por haber creado la piedra filosofal.

—Así que dedujeron que eso era lo que se guardaba allí —dijo Harry pensativo—. Supongo que es lo mismo que Hagrid fue a buscar a Gringotts el día que fuimos al Callejón Diagon a hacer las compras del colegio.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Charlus.

—Aun así, ¿qué pruebas tienen de que Snape pueda estar tras la piedra?

—Ya lo sabes: su pierna herida. En Halloween lo vimos ir hacia el tercer piso.

—No es prueba suficiente —intervino Neville—. Tal vez fue a verificar que nadie se estuviera aprovechando del asunto del trol para intentar robar la piedra.

Charlus y Ron bufaron exasperados. Les quedó claro que no podrían convencer a Harry ni a Neville de que lo que decían era verdad, así que se levantaron y se fueron. Hermione les dedicó una mirada de disculpa, antes de también marcharse.

18

A la mañana siguiente de la detención con Hagrid por el asunto del dragón, Charlus informó a Harry de lo que había visto en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Es el que no debe ser nombrado! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Snape es un mortífago, papá siempre lo ha dicho.

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry. Los demás se estremecieron, incluido Charlus—. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a tratar de robar algo justo en las narices de Dumbledore?

—¡No es obvio! —despotricó Charlus—. La piedra filosofal es tan poderosa que bien podría permitirle recuperar todo su poder. Para alguien desesperado como él es un premio demasiado valioso como para dejarlo pasar. Incluso con Dumbledore custodiándola.

—Lo viste en el bosque —dedujo Harry.

—S-sí. —Charlus sintió escalofríos al recordar lo visto la noche anterior—. Está matando unicornios en el bosque, según los centauros, la sangre de unicornio lo mantiene en este mundo, aunque a un gran costo. No tengo dudas de que Snape intenta robar la piedra para poder devolverle todo su poder.

Ron, Hermione y Neville, quienes hasta ese momento sólo se habían limitado a observar la discusión entre los dos hermanos, se estremecieron.

—¿Has avisado a alguien?

—No, no van a creernos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer algo sin decírselo a los adultos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore y nuestros padres te escucharían. ¿No es de lo que han hablado todos estos años? ¿De estar listos para cuando Voldemort vuelva?

—Sí —musitó Charlus algo abatido—. Pero, sin pruebas no van a creernos. Tenemos que sorprender a Snape y al Quien-tu-sabes justo cuando cometan el crimen.

—Ah, claro. Supongo que Voldemort será buen deportista y te concederá cinco o diez minutos para ir a buscar a Dumbledore. ¡Por Merlín, es un Señor Oscuro, no un villano cliché de Marvel o DC!

—¿Perdón…? —preguntaron Ron y Charlus confundidos.

—Historietas muggles —respondió Neville.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes las conocen? —preguntó Hermione. Sabía que ambos chicos se habían criado en el mundo de los magos, y por lo que Charlus le había dicho, su madre se había alejado por completo del Mundo Muggle hacía mucho tiempo.

—Eso no importa ahora —contestó Charlus tajantemente—. El punto es, ¿vas ayudarnos a proteger la piedra, o lo haremos nosotros solos?

Harry se mordió el labio en un gesto pensativo, y entonces hizo todo lo contrario a su sentido común:

—Más les vale tener un buen plan —dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

Charlus sonrió triunfante.

19

El culpable resultó ser Quirrell. Charlus hubiera sospechado de cualquier otro profesor —especialmente de Snape—, antes que del tartamudo profesor de defensa. Pero la realidad era esa. Y ahora él y Harry se encontraban frente a la persona que intentó matarlo, y que secretamente había estado todo el año tras la piedra filosofal y de la cual no habían sospechado.

El viaje hasta ese punto, sorteando las trampas puestas para proteger la piedra con ayuda de sus amigos, ahora estaba muy atrás en su mente. De hecho, el miedo no le dejaba pensar mucho en cualquier cosa más allá de que iba a morir y arrastraría a Harry con él a causa de la maldita curiosidad Potter. Más tarde se regañaría a si mismo por dejar que su mente se bloqueara cuando quedó claro que ya no era una simulación y que realmente había un mago oscuro frente a él. Incluso después de todos esos años preparándose para este momento.

Y lo peor, Harry también estaba allí. Él no había pasado por todos esos años de preparación. Ahora Charlus de verdad se arrepentía de no haber presionado más para conseguir que su hermano fuera entrenado al menos mínimamente.

Para llegar a la cámara de la piedra, habían pasado por Fluffy, cuya debilidad resulto ser la música, como Harry había descubierto al confrontar a Hagrid —y descubriendo al mismo tiempo que en una borrachera el guardabosque había revelado eso a un desconocido en Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano—; un Lazo del Diablo, planta mortal derrotada gracias a la habilidad de Neville en la herbología y de Hermione en encantamientos; unas llaves voladoras, Harry atrapó la correcta montado en una escoba, siguiendo las instrucciones de Charlus; un ajedrez gigante, vencido gracias a las habilidades de Ron en dicho juego; un trol, que por suerte ya estaba noqueado cuando lo pasaron; y un acertijo con pociones el cual Hermione con ayuda de Harry resolvió sin muchos problemas.

Desafortunadamente, de la poción que les permitiría avanzar al final, sólo quedaba suficiente para dos personas. Así fue como Harry y Charlus se encontraron frente a frente con Quirrell.

—Vaya, los hermanos Potter —dijo el profesor escupiendo las últimas palabras—. Ya sospechaba que nos veríamos aquí. Todo el año inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos. En especial tú: Charlus Potter.

—N-no lograras robar la piedra —dijo Charlus con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

Harry, por su parte, frenéticamente trataba de pensar en algo. Debía de encontrar una forma de ganar tiempo o de escapar. Era ilógico pensar que dos estudiantes de primer año pudieran ganar contra uno de sus profesores. Y por el titubeo en la voz de su hermano se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera él, con esos años de entrenamiento, estaba listo para hacer frente a un mago adulto; menos aún un mago oscuro.

Su mano derecha descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica donde siempre guardaba su mazo. Por algún motivo, el sostener sus cartas siempre le ayudaba a pensar. Era curioso, siendo simples trozos de cartón le daban tanta seguridad como su varita.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme? ¿Ustedes? Sólo son un par de mocosos entrometidos. Puedo ver como tiemblas de miedo bajo esa fachada de héroe.

—Dumbledore. Él sabe de esto, le enviamos un mensaje.

—Dumbledore —respondió con sorna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tarda una lechuza en llegar hasta Londres? Suponiendo que la enviaras esta mañana, Dumbledore no la recibirá hasta que yo esté muy lejos. Y, por supuesto, para entonces ustedes estarán muertos.

Charlus sacó su varita, más como un auto reflejo que porque verdaderamente le fuera a ser de utilidad. Sabía hechizos defensivos. Su padre y su padrino habían estado enseñándole a usarlos desde los ocho años, pero nunca los había llevado a cabo con una varita de verdad. Al comenzar el colegio estuvo tan absorto en los deberes —cuando Hermione conseguía que se pusiera a hacerlos—, explorar el castillo con Ron e investigando lo que estaba pasando que realmente no se puso a practicarlos ni siquiera para probar si era capaz de usarlos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera formular un hechizo, Quirrell sacó su propia varita y lo desarmó. Luego, apuntó a ambos hermanos y los ató con cuerdas mágicas, en prevención de que el otro niño intentara algo.

—El gran Niño-Que-Vivió —se burló el profesor—, y por supuesto, su hermano. Inútiles a final de cuentas. Ahora, quédense quietos mientras examinó el espejo.

Detrás de Quirrell se encontraba un enorme espejo. Al parecer era la defensa final de la piedra.

El profesor mantenía la mirada fija él, estudiándolo con detenimiento, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas. Al parecer había un truco para poder obtener la piedra o su ubicación. La mente de Quirrell divagó sobre si había que romper el espejo, realizar un hechizo específico o descifrar una contraseña mágica.

—Usa a uno de los niños —se escuchó una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Quirrell se volvió hacia los gemelos y desapareció las cuerdas que sostenían a Charlus con un movimiento de su varita.

—Acércate, Charlus Potter. Es posible que seas de más utilidad hoy además de cómo un golpe bajo a Dumbledore.

El niño caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al espejo.

El reflejo que Charlus vio fue a su familia y a sus amigos. Se dio cuenta además de que en el reflejo ni él ni Harry tenían las cicatrices causadas por el ataque de Voldemort. No había una V en su frente, ni un relámpago en la de Harry. Lo curioso era que Colagusano, el traidor, ( _Mi padrino_ , pensó con tristeza), abrazaba a su padre y a sus tíos, y miraba con orgullo a su ahijado.

Luego, notó que su reflejo en el espejo sostenía la piedra filosofal en su mano derecha. La giró dos veces entre sus dedos, y luego la introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Al instante sintió como el peso de la piedra caía en su propio bolsillo.

—¿Qué ves, Potter?

—Es mi familia. Quien-tú-sabes no nos atacó. Todos estamos felices, juntos.

Quirrell emitió un sonido molesto por esa respuesta y lo empujó hacia un lado.

—Él miente —resonó la misma voz de antes.

—Potter, ven aquí.

Harry observó todo con un nudo en el estomagó. Su hermano estaba en un gran peligro. Tenía que salvarlo.

Lentamente su magia comenzó a deshacer el hechizo de Quirrell, aflojando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

De pronto, Quirrell pareció hablar consigo mismo en murmullos. Finalmente, comenzó a desatar el turbante que siempre llevaba en la cabeza. En su nuca había otro rostro. Un rostro pálido, de brillantes ojos rojos y cuencas nasales como de serpiente.

—Mira, Charlus Potter, en lo que me he convertido —dijo el rostro con una voz serpentina—. Un parasito. Pero esto puede cambiar. Entrégame la piedra que tienes en tu bolsillo. Si lo haces, los dejare ir a ti y a tu hermano. Piénsalo: en el futuro, cuando yo gobierne el mundo, serás recordado como el héroe que ayudó a su Señor a recobrar su poder.

—T-te derrote una vez —dijo Charlus apretando su agarre sobre la piedra en su bolsillo—. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Derrotarme, tú! No Charlus Potter, tu leyenda es una mentira. Fue la magia protectora. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la sangre sucia había aprendido antigua magia protectora celta para evitar mi ataque?

—¡No insultes a mi madre!

—¡Atrápalo! —Voldemort ordenó a Quirrell, al notar que su chantaje no surtiría efecto en el niño—. ¡Mátalos!

Las cosas se sucedieron con tal rapidez, que ninguno de los gemelos Potter sería capaz de ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que pasó luego de eso.

Justo cuando Voldemort hablaba con Charlus, Harry logró liberarse de las cuerdas y escabullirse entre las sombras de la cámara de la piedra. Trataba de buscar un momento idóneo para lanzar el hechizo aturdidor que había practicado junto con Neville en sus horas libres.

Cuando Voldemort ordenó matarlos, Charlus se dio media vuelta y trató de correr hacia la salida. Quirrell levantó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar lo que sin duda era la maldición asesina, justo en el momento en que Harry salía de su escondite, sosteniendo su varita y preparado para lanzar su propio hechizo. Quirrell se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo desarmó. Sin varita, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue sacar una de sus cartas. Una especie de auto reflejo o instinto —años más tarde descubriría que fue una mezcla de ambos— producto de la desesperación del momento.

Charlus corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano izquierda, mientras Harry sostenía la carta mostrando su diseño en la dirección donde estaba Quirrell.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —entonó Quirrell e hizo el movimiento en dirección a los gemelos.

El mortal rayo verde se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia los dos niños, justo en el momento que la carta en la mano de Harry brillaba y una especie de barrera de color blanco azulado los protegía.

Voldemort, entendiendo lo que sucedería, abandonó el cuerpo de su sirviente, justo antes de que la maldición asesina se volviera contra él.

El impacto del rayo de energía color verde con el escudo producido por la carta, arrojó a los niños hacia atrás, provocando que perdieran el conocimiento.

20

Los Potter pasaron casi todo el tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de sus hijos. Lily demostró ser incluso más terrible que madame Pomfrey cuando se trataba de asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran bien, por lo que la medimaga no encontró la forma para sacarla de la enfermería, y por consiguiente tampoco a James Potter.

Sirius y Remus también iban a menudo, sobre todo para convencer a los Potter de ir a casa a darse un baño y descansar algunas horas mientras ellos cuidaban de los niños. Dumbledore y McGonagall también acudían periódicamente. Además, claro, de Hermione, Ron y Neville, quienes se quedaban todo el horario de visitas.

Al mismo tiempo, los regalos de sus compañeros, consistentes en dulces y, en el caso de los gemelos Weasley, un inodoro —el cual fue oportunamente confiscado por una molesta madame Pomfrey— llenaron lentamente la habitación.

Despertaron a la semana.

Dumbledore les puso al tanto del destino de la piedra, la cual sería destruida para evitar otro intento de robo, y trató de contestarles algunas de sus dudas. Pero incluso él no estaba seguro de que había sido ese escudo —o barrera— que los había protegido. Conjeturó que podría ser un remanente de la magia protectora usada por Lily diez años atrás. Harry consideró que era mejor no decir que dicha luz provenía de una de sus cartas.

Finalmente, fueron dados de alta a tiempo para asistir al banquete de final de curso. Una entrega de puntos de último momento colocó a la casa Gryffindor adelante, consiguiendo la Copa de las Casas.

Con eso concluyó su primer año en Hogwarts.

El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo. Los cinco viajaron en el mismo vagón. Mientras Harry y Neville jugaban Duelo de Monstruos y Hermione leía algo, Ron y Charlus hablaban de quidditch con esporádicos comentarios de Harry.

Los niños prometieron estar contacto durante el verano y ponerse de acuerdo para ir juntos al Callejón Diagon en agosto. Luego se separaron y cada cual regreso a casa. Querían un verano tranquilo luego de un primer año lleno de accidentadas aventuras.

¿Qué les depararía sus siguientes años? Francamente, pensaron, esperarían a ver sin preocuparse de momento.


	5. El monstruos de Slytherin

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El monstruo de Slytherin**

* * *

1

Neville y Harry se sentaron en una banca del parque. La misma en la que Harry presentó a Neville a Samantha y Johan; dónde siempre se encontraban antes de ir a comprar cartas o ir a desafiar a los otros duelistas del pueblo. Esto les trajo un sentimiento melancólico. Y era la razón por la cual eligieron ese lugar para dar su siguiente paso como verdaderos duelistas, pensando en que de alguna manera Samantha estaba junto a ellos alentándolos.

Harry bajó su mirada y la posó en la enorme caja rectangular que sostenía sobre sus piernas. Se sentía eufórico al pensar en que pronto podrían sostener un duelo con discos de duelo propios.

Ambos chicos tenían sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado. Ciertamente así se sentían.

—¿Los abrimos? —preguntó Harry.

Si bien le gustaría preservar su primer disco de duelo intacto en dentro de su empaque, como una especie de artículo de colección, la excitación de finalmente tenerlo en sus manos era demasiada.

Neville se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sin esperar más, las cajas fueron rasgadas y su contenido quedó a la vista. Dos discos de último modelo recién salidos de la filial inglesa de Corporación Kaiba. El plástico blanco con bordes cromados brillaba ante el sol de verano como si fuera mágico.

Harry pasó la mano por las ranuras de las cartas, la ranura del deck, del deck de fusiones y el cementerio sin creer que realmente ese disco era suyo. Oprimió el botón de encendido y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba en la pequeña pantalla LCD se formaba la palabra “Bienvenido”.

Neville hizo lo mismo, sin poder esperar más para comenzar a usarlo. Sin embargo, los discos aún no estaban preparados para el duelo. Era necesario configurarlos.

Harry extrajo el instructivo de la caja y lo leyó varias veces para asegurarse de hacerlo bien.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de memoria SD aún empaquetada. Tenía una capacidad de almacenaje de 32 GB. Según el instructivo del disco, se requería de un mínimo de 8 GB para almacenar los paquetes básicos de cartas; pero ellos no querían sólo los paquetes básicos, querían la información de todas las cartas existentes, incluso cuando lo más probable era que nunca verían todas en su vida.

Rápidamente abrió el empaque e introdujo la tarjeta de memoria en la ranura justo a la izquierda de la pantalla LCD. Un pequeño led junto a la pantalla parpadeo en color rojo. Inmediatamente se mostró un nuevo mensaje: “Espere un momento... Buscando conexión con el satélite…”

Harry dejó el disco descansando sobre sus piernas y se volvió hacia Neville. Su disco mostraba el mismo mensaje en pantalla.

—¿Irás al regional este año? —preguntó Neville.

Harry asintió.

Una brisa fresca soplaba de oeste a este, la humedad indicaba que posiblemente tuvieran tormenta en unas horas más.

—Deberías intentarlo —sugirió Harry.

Neville retrocedió un poco en su lugar.

—¿Cómo va nuestro marcador? —preguntó Harry.

—Me has vencido diez veces este verano, y yo te he vencido ocho —respondió con una mueca al intuir lo que pretendía Harry.

—¿Y qué tal tus duelos con los otros chicos del pueblo?

—Los he vencido a todos. Bueno, casi. Empate con Johnson.

—Estás listo para un regional, Nev. Lo harás muy bien.

Neville no dijo nada más. Y Harry tampoco, pero ambos sabían que ese año irían juntos a Devon para el torneo regional.

Los discos de duelo finalmente terminaron de descargar los archivos. Ambos niños sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente. No tenían que decir nada. Colocaron sus mazos en las ranuras correspondientes. Las pantallas LCD parpadearon mostrando los 4000 puntos de vida, y el duelo comenzó.

2

—¿Un elfo domestico loco? —preguntó Harry, tan extrañado como el resto de su familia y Neville, esa noche mientras cenaban en la casa Potter.

—Sí —respondió Charlus—. Quería que le prometiera que no iría a Hogwarts este año.

James Potter alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Lily por su parte estaba muy seria. Como madre era una experta descubriendo cuando Charlus hablaba enserio y cuando lo hacía en broma. Y por más extraño que resultara, su hijo mayor estaba siendo completamente sincero respecto al asunto del elfo.

—¿Y exactamente por qué no quiere que vayas a Hogwarts? —preguntó Lily.

—Según él, este año habrá una conspiración en Hogwarts.

Charlus se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticó con fuerza. Lily le dirigió una mirada preocupada a James, mientras Neville y Harry se miraban mutuamente con cierta solemnidad.

—¿Qué clase de conspiración? —preguntó James, por su tono aún no se tomaba el asunto tan seriamente como su esposa. La pelirroja le envió una mirada de advertencia que captó de inmediato.

—No me dijo qué exactamente. Sólo dijo que habría muertes, que no era seguro que yo volviera este año y ¡se atrevió a interceptar mi correo!

Charlus pasó los siguientes minutos despotricando sobre como el elfo le había mostrado todas las cartas enviadas por Hermione durante el verano. A decir verdad, unos días atrás había hablado al respecto con Ron en la Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley, acerca de cómo las cartas de Hermione no estaban llegado a Valle de Godric. A los dos se les hizo extraño ya que, en la correspondencia de Ron, Hermione insistía en que ninguno de los hermanos Potter respondía a sus cartas.

—¡Espera! —le interrumpió Harry—. ¿También intervino mi correo?

Charlus asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Justo lo que sospechaba —resopló el menor mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla, molesto.

—Dobby dijo que pensó que si creíamos que nuestros amigos nos estaban ignorando ninguno de los dos iría a Hogwarts.

—Es la cosa más ridícula que oído jamás —dijo Neville dándole la razón a Harry, quien miraba a Charlus con una expresión incrédula.

—Lógica de elfo, no son las criaturas más brillan… —Charlus calló al ver la expresión de su madre.

Lily Potter se volvió hacia James, quien se reía entre dientes al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada en el rostro de Charlus por casi meter la pata.

—Hay que hablarlo con Dumbledore —sentenció Lily Potter.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Charlus sorprendido—. ¿Realmente tomaras en serio algo dicho por un elfo domestico? —Tragó saliva cuando el rostro de su madre volvió a centrarse en él—. Es decir, si lo hubieras visto… Es obvio que ese elfo está loco o ha inhalado muchos calderos.

—Puede ser —respondió ella—, pero no me parece que sea buena idea dejar pasar esto por alto. No sabemos si es una trampa.

—También puede ser una broma de mal gusto —dedujo James—. Todo el año anterior se la pasaron antagonizando con Draco Malfoy. Y por como Charlus describe a ese elfo, no hay duda de que es de los Malfoy. Son una de las pocas familias que trataría así a sus elfos, además de tener algo contra nosotros.

—Pues mucho peor —respondió Lily—. Ese elfo, de los Malfoy o no, logró pasar los escudos de la casa y colarse en la habitación de Charlus.

—Bueno, no es tampoco tan extraño —explicó James—. Sabes que la magia de los elfos es diferente a la nuestra. Y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de crear escudos anti aparición para ellos. Especialmente porque entonces les sería difícil acudir al llamado de sus amos cada vez que los necesitan.

Lily recordó sus tiempos en el colegio, cuando descubrió la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. En aquellos días pensó que debía de haber una forma de mejorar las condiciones de vida de esas pobres criaturas. Luego, con la guerra y la protección de su familia, lo había olvidado. Al menos se había asegurado que lo elfos de los Potter recibieran ciertas prestaciones como salarios y vacaciones, algo que las criaturas vieron con mucho recelo; pero al ser orden de la señora Potter no podían rechazarlo.

—Puede ser —dijo finalmente Lily—, pero al menos deberíamos de buscar la manera de evitar que los elfos de otras familias puedan entrar y salir a voluntad.

James asintió. Llamó a uno de los elfos y le ordenó estar alerta ante cualquier aparición de algún elfo domestico extraño en la casa.

Sin embargo, Lily Potter insistió en que debían de hablar con Albus lo antes posible sobre esa supuesta conspiración.

3

Neville lo intentó, eso nadie podía negarlo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo le fue imposible pasar más allá de los cuartos de final del torneo regional. No era que su deck fuera malo, ni mucho menos. Sino que, al final, el pánico escénico logró vencerlo.

Harry permaneció a su lado dándole ánimos hasta que la última carta fue jugada y quedó en claro que Neville había perdido. Su oponente tenía un buen mazo también. No se llega hasta ese punto como duelista —incluso en las ligas infantiles— si tu baraja no es buena.

—Tal vez deba dejar de intentarlo —comentó Neville mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería Florean Fortescue, cada uno con un helado de vainilla y chocolate al frente.

—Tonterías —replicó Harry—, simplemente tienes que aprender a lidiar con las multitudes.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil.

—Lo es. ¿Recuerdas esos programas muggles que veíamos en casa de Samantha?

Neville sonrió. Cuando comenzó a aprender más sobre el mundo muggle se hizo fanático de algunas series de comedia que daban por televisión. Solían verlas algunas tardes en casa de su amiga faltante.

—No creo que imaginar desnuda a la gente funcione —dijo recordando que era un consejo que solían dar los personajes de esas series a quien tenían el mismo problema que él.

—Quien sabe, puede funcionar.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas.

Era una tarde agradable de mediados de agosto. Acaban de terminar las compras de sus útiles escolares y ahora se relajaban con unos helados. Y vaya que lo necesitaban, luego de lo que había acontecido en la librería un par de horas antes. Lucius Malfoy se agarró a golpes con Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron, lo cual pudo haber pasado a más de no ser por la oportuna intervención de James Potter y Hagrid.

Además, claro, del intento de Gilderoy Lockhart de usar a Charlus para hacerse publicidad. Cosa que terminó mal para él cuando una furibunda Lily Potter se interpuso entre ambos, amenazando al mago con causarle problemas legales por lucrar indebidamente con la imagen de su hijo, quien además era menor de edad.

Luego de terminar sus helados ambos volvieron andando por el callejón, a esa hora un poco más vacío, rumbo al Caldero Chorreante para volver por Floo a sus casas.

4

Neville, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron cuando, al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor la noche del primero de septiembre, se encontraron con que los gemelos Potterya estafaban allí. Era extraño, puesto que en primer lugar no los habían visto en el andén y mucho menos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo es que…? —comenzó Hermione pero se calló cuando Charlus le envió una mirada en la cual le pedía que esperara un poco.

—Tuvimos que venir por Floo —respondió el mayor de los gemelos—. El pasaje a la plataforma se cerró cuando intentamos cruzar.

—¡Espera! Es imposible que se haya cerrado.

—Hermione, realmente sucedió —agregó Harry—. Charlus estaba por cruzar cuando su carrito simplemente chocó contra el muro. Dado que iba detrás de él, termine siendo golpeado cuando se detuvo de golpe. Acabamos con todas nuestras cosas, y con dos lechuzas molestas, en el suelo llamando la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Y los muggles? —preguntó Ron entendido las implicaciones que podía tener algo como eso.

—Afortunadamente mamá pensó rápido.

—Sí, me riñó en público —se quejó Charlus.

—¡Oh, vamos! Como si fuera la primera vez.

—¡Pero esta vez no hice nada!

—Al menos admite que salvó la situación.

Charlus no tuvo más remedio que asentir a regañadientes. De todas maneras, su madre se disculpó con él cuando estuvieron solos. En ese momento, Lily Potter había pensado rápido al hacer creer a todos que sólo se trataban de dos niños jugando y reñirle por causar alboroto molestando a su hermano.

—¿Pero por qué se cerró la entrada? —preguntó Hermione quien obviamente no estaría conforme hasta entender por completo que había sucedido.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Charlus—. Papá llamó a sus contactos en el ministerio, y varios magos del departamento de transporte y otras áreas relacionadas fueron a revisar el lugar. La entrada funcionaba correctamente, aunque encontraron indicios de una magia desconocida.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.

—Incluso el director Dumbledore fue a revisar —continuó Harry al ver que Charlus se había quedado callado—. Ni siquiera él pudo descubrir que había pasado. O al menos eso dice.

—¿Sigues con eso? —le riñó Charlus—. ¿Qué razón tendría Dumbledore para ocultar la verdad?

Harry no respondió, limitándose a quedarse callado. A decir verdad, él tampoco entendía muy bien porque de pronto desconfiaba del director. Solamente sabía que había una parte de él que le urgía a no confiar del todo en el viejo mago.

Justo en ese momento, los de primer año ingresaron y comenzó su proceso de selección.

5

Lockhart resultó ser un completo fraude. Su clase, que él trataba de vender como la mejor de Hogwarts y aquella que los convertiría en expertos en la manera de correcta de lidiar contra las artes oscuras, era en realidad una especie de club de lectura con libros muy malos. Harry hojeó algunos de los libros de Lockhart, y, para ser sincero, le costaba creer que un tipo como él hubiera logrado todo eso. Hermione, por su parte, parecía haber caído ante el encanto de tan siniestro sujeto. Harry no estaba seguro de como una chica tan inteligente como ella podía creer que toda la basura de Lockhart era real.

Aunque el mismo Harry debía de admitir una cosa: muchas de las tácticas que usaba en sus libros eran las correctas para tratar con, digamos, hombres lobos. No le cabía duda de que si hablara con maestros en el tema, como su tío Lunático, recomendarían de hecho muhcas de esas acciones. Así que la pregunta era: ¿Cómo un idiota egocéntrico de la talla de Lockhart sabía todo eso?

Si uno analizaba sus libros, y Harry lo había hecho en busca de respuestas luego de su primera y desastrosa clase con él, se daba cuenta de dos puntos:

Primero: en la mayor parte del relato Lockhart se centraba en sí mismo. Hablaba extendidamente sobre cómo era una persona gallarda, inteligente y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a las personas amenazadas por los poderes oscuros. A veces magos, otra veces muggles. Esto obviamente para vender la imagen de héroe desinteresado.

Segundo: si bien sus métodos para tratar contra las criaturas oscuras eran correctos, tendía a ser un tanto vago en ciertas partes de la descripción del enfrentamiento contra dichas criaturas. Y en varios momentos parecía recurrir a citar directamente a los autores de los manuales de defensa.

Esto llevó a Harry a suponer dos teorías: o bien Lockahart no había hecho nada de eso, y se limitaba a documentarse muy bien para escribir novelas que luego hacía pasar por la realidad; o estaba contando medias verdades en sus libros.

De cualquier manera, Harry decidió que no debía de prestar más atención en defensa y prefirió pasar de seguir leyendo esos libros. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

Sin embargo, una noche de comienzos de octubre, Harry se vio enfrentado directamente con Lockhart. Al parecer, luego de que se metiera en problemas con Filch —quien de pronto había empezado a sostener que era contra las reglas llevar sus cartas de Duelo de Monstruos en el pasillo— Lockhart había logrado que la detención fuera asignada a él. Y sí que fue un castigo ejemplar y tortuoso: ayudarlo a responder el correo de sus fans.

—Estoy seguro —dijo mientras colocaba un gran saco de cartas frente a él, por alguna razón sin hechizo de levitación— que siendo hermano de Charlus Potter estás acostumbrado. Debes de haber ayudado a tu hermano con la correspondencia muchas veces.

—En realidad, Charlus no recibe correspondencia, a excepción de amigos íntimos y familiares. Cuestiones de seguridad. Nunca se sabe si algún mortífago puede intentar algo por correo.

Lockhart pareció extrañado por un momento, o más bien horrorizado —más por la falta de correo de fanáticos que por la posibilidad de una maldición en algún sobre o paquete de origen desconocido—. Finalmente lo desestimó con un gesto de su mano derecha, tal vez creyendo que era una broma por parte de Harry.

Se sumieron en un mutismo, con ocasionales comentarios de Lockhart sobre sus supuestas hazañas y sobre como Harry nunca debía de intentar opacar o robar la fama de su hermano.

—La fama, estimado Harry, es algo que se merece o no —dijo casi al final de la detención—. Sé que es difícil estar a la sombra de tu hermano; pero, créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir con ello y dejar de intentar robar algo que no te corresponde.

—Yo nunca he…

Lockhart le interrumpió, agitando la cabeza en negación, mientras le decía:

—Me entere de un asunto unos meses atrás. No debiste de seguir a Charlus ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber arruinado todo para él.

Harry quería replicar, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que discutir con Lockhart no lo llevaría a nada. Se tragó su furia y decidió pasar el resto del castigo, unos quince minutos, en silencio.

Finalmente, el egocéntrico hombre lo dejó marcharse. Harry caminó por los solitarios pasillos de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando la escuchó: una voz que parecía retumbar por todo el lugar.

— _Déjame matarte… déjame despedazarte…_

Se paró en seco, sintiendo como el pelo en su nuca se erizaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo, como si alguien le hubiera echado encima una cubeta de agua helada. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la extraña voz pareció alejarse y Harry continuó con su camino de manera apresurada.

6

Con la llegada de octubre, Hogwarts se llenó con los cuchicheos excitados de los estudiantes por dos motivos fundamentales. En primera lugar, la fiesta de Halloween, el último día del mes; y en segundo, el próximo inicio de la temporada de Quidditch.

Con motivo de tal acontecimiento deportivo, los equipos de las casas habían hecho fila para apartar el campo de Quidditch tanto para las pruebas de los nuevos aspirantes, como para las prácticas iniciales.

Y fue precisamente en la primera práctica de Gryffindor que sucedió el desastre: Malfoy insultó a Hermione llamándola Sangre Sucia. Las represarías no se hicieron esperar y Ron terminó intentando maldecir al rubio. Para su mala suerte los Slytherin mayores lograron conjurar un escudo alrededor de su buscador, ocasionado que la maldición de Ron se volviera contra él.

Así fue como terminaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, con una Hermione confusa y, luego de una explicación, molesta por el insulto; y un pelirrojo que no dejaba de vomitar babosas en un balde.

—Tal vez fue mejor que la maldición no golpeara —dijo Hagrid mientras les servía té a todos—. De otra forma habrías tenido problemas con Lucius Malfoy.

—Y entonces nosotros habríamos llamado a nuestro padre —contestó Harry mientras Charlus asentía.

Fue entonces que a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Escribiría a su madre. Ella había enfrentado situaciones como la que Hermione acababa de vivir —tal vez peores, puesto que en su tiempo de estudiante la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo— y seguramente ella podría ayudar a Hermione a lidiar con la parte oscura del Mundo Mágico que hasta ahora no conocía.

Tras una media hora, en la que Ron pareció recuperarse del todo, volvieron al castillo. Durante el trayecto hablaron de temas más amables, en parte para hacer sentir mejor a Hermione, y en parte porque sentían que si no se calmaban maldecirían a Draco a la primera oportunidad. Ron y Charlus discutían sobre el primer partido de la temporada, que por supuesto era Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Hermione, Neville y Harry por su parte mantenían una discusión sobre la veracidad de los libros de Lockhart. Terminaron con una molesta Hermione, quien al parecer no quería escuchar razones sobre la posibilidad de que profesor de defensa fuera un completo fraude.

7

Después de la fiesta de Halloween, Hermione, Ron y Charlus se metieron en un gran lio. Sólo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con un trol, sino con algo un tanto más siniestro.

Mientras todo el colegio se encontraba en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del banquete, el trio se ausentó para asistir al cumpleaños de muerte de Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor. A su regreso, mientras trataban de evadir los pasillos por los que usualmente patrullaba Filch, se encontraron con un espectáculo terrorífico: alguien petrificó a la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, y la colgó del techo cerca del baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Pero lo peor era el críptico mensaje escrito con lo que parecía sangre en la escena del crimen:

> _La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta._
> 
> _Teman, enemigos del heredero._

No hace falta decir que de inmediato cundió el pánico entre los estudiantes. Más aún cuando la mayor parte de la escuela presenció la escena del crimen.

—Ustedes impuros serán los siguientes —declaró Malfoy, quien al parecer sabía perfectamente a que se refería tal mensaje.

Los profesores llegaron, para de inmediato enviar a todos los estudiantes de vuelta a sus dormitorios, con excepción del trio de Gryffindor.

En la sala común, Harry y Neville se apartaron del resto para discutir en silencio lo ocurrido:

—¿Crees que sea una broma? —preguntó Neville. Por su tono de voz se notaba que de verdad quería que fuera únicamente eso.

Harry suspiró. Realmente le gustaría poder tranquilizar a su amigo, pero entendía perfectamente que algo como eso no podía ser una broma.

—No. Creo que la señora Norris fue petrificada, y no precisamente con un hechizo que pueda hacer un estudiante. Ni siquiera los de séptimo curso.

Unos minutos después, Charlus, Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala común y se reunieron con ellos.

—¡Ese pelo grasiento! —escupió Charlus realmente molesto.

—¿Qué hizo Snape está vez?

—Trató de inculparme por lo que le pasó a la señora Norris. Por suerte el profesor Dumbledore estaba allí para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Además del profesor Lockhart —agregó Hermione.

—Hermione, Lockhart no fue capaz de reconocer que la gata estaba petrificada hasta que Dumbledore lo dijo —respondió Charlus molesto—. El tipo no es capaz de hacer ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que dice en sus libros.

Hermione parecía querer replicar, pero justo en ese momento los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a ellos para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

8

—¡Estás cosas no tendrían por qué suceder! —gritó una furibunda Lily Potter en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras James Potter, a su lado, hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarla.

—Créeme, Lily —aseguró el director—, que estoy tan molesto como tú. La vida de los estudiantes es lo más importante para mí.

—Lo sé, Albus—dijo finalmente mientras se sentaba en la silla que el anciano había conjurado para ella—. Pero Charlus casi es asesinado por una bludger hechizada esta tarde. Y para rematar, el incompetente de Lockhart desapareció todos los huesos de su brazo.

El incidente al que la mujer se refería había sucedido un par de horas atrás, durante el partido de Quidditch inaugural de ese año.

Justo a mitad del partido, una bludger repentinamente decidió atacar a un único jugador: Charlus Potter. El problema es que las pelotas de Quidditch no deciden de pronto atacar a una sola persona. A menos claro que alguien la estuviera hechizando. Sin embargo, a diferencia del año anterior, no había ninguna persona poseída por un Señor Oscuro para hacer algo como eso… Al menos hasta donde ellos sabían.

Los jugadores de Gryffindor, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, hicieron todo lo posible para desviar la bola; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Finalmente, Charlus terminó cayendo de su escoba, y la pelota fue oportunamente detenida por la profesora McGonagall, aprovechando que esta ya no se encontraba en el cielo y era más seguro lanzar un hechizo sin temor a alcanzar a uno de los jugadores por accidente.

Charlus terminó con un brazo roto, el cual Lockhart supuestamente arreglaría. Obviamente, terminó haciendo todo lo contrario.

El mayor de los gemelos Potter fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey rápidamente le dio a beber la poción crecehuesos. Sin embargo, tendría que pasar toda la noche en la enfermería para que la poción hiciera efecto.

Lily y James Potter no perdieron tiempo en ir a Hogwarts una vez que se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Encontraron a su hijo en la enfermería rodeado de sus tres amigos y su hermano, justo antes de que Madame Pomfrey acudiera a echarlos, pues las horas de visita habían terminado.

Luego de charlar unos momentos con su hijo, los Potter se habían dirigido a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde se habían enfrascado con una discusión sobre lo acontecido a su hijo.

9

La misma noche en que fue el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Colin Creevey, un nacido de muggles fan de Charlus, a quien perseguía por toda la escuela con una cámara fotográfica muggle, fue encontrado petrificado.

A partir de ese momento la escuela entera se sumió en la alerta y la paranoia. Situación que culminó con el anuncio de la apertura de un club de duelo.

Harry estaba realmente tentado a ir al club de duelo cuando este se anunció. Pero todos sus ánimos se esfumaron en cuanto vio en el tablero de anuncios que este sería dirigido por Lockhart, así que decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en ese lugar.

Los otros estudiantes, en cambio, incluso Charlus, parecían realmente excitados con la idea de aprender como sostener un verdadero duelo de magos. Ni que decir la mitad femenina de la escuela, muchas de las cuales eran grandes admiradoras de Lockhart.

Hermione intentó arrastrarlos a él y a Neville hacia el club la noche en la que se llevó a cabo; por suerte, la excusa de que tenían reunión en el otro club de duelo fue suficiente para esquivarla.

Así pues, mientras la mayoría se dirigía al Gran Comedor para las clases de duelo de Lockhart, Harry y Neville se encaminaron en dirección al aula en desuso que Dumbledore les había prestado el año anterior a los integrantes del club de duelistas.

Fue una decepción encontrar el aula vacía. Al parecer lo que Lockhart hacía tenía más atención de los miembros del club que una buena noche de Duelo de Monstruos.

—No puedes culparlos, Harry —dijo Neville mientras ambos hacían su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor—. Deben estar aterrados por el monstruo de Slytherin.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco me siento muy seguro con todo ese asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos. Tal vez es sólo que Johan logró contagiarme del espíritu de duelista. ¿Has notado como cada vez más estudiantes de otras casas se unen al club? ¡El duelo realmente puede unir a las personas!

Pasaban justo cerca del Gran Comedor cuando una repentina oleada de gritos llamó su atención.

Harry rápidamente corrió hacía la entrada de este, dado que algunos de esos gritos habían sido de horror puro —luego se arrepentiría de haber actuado sin pensar—, abriendo las puertas para luego hacerse camino entre los estudiantes reunidos alrededor de la tarima de duelo instalada al centro del salón.

Charlus estaba justo en la tarima, frente a Malfoy. El hecho de que las varitas estaban fuera y de que los profesores se hallaban en las cercanías dejaba más que claro que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero, lo que ocasionó el pánico fue que justo frente a los dos chicos se encontraba una serpiente, la cual se levantaba sobre sí misma de manera peligrosa, silbando una amenaza:

— _Malditos humanos, ya me las pagaran por invocarme aquí sin siquiera estar en duelo_ —siseó molesto el reptil, mientras mostraba los colmillos a un chico, Justin de Hufflepuff.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, Harry se acercó a la serpiente y comenzó a hablarle:

— _Detente, por favor. Nadie trata de hacerte daño._

Mientras hablaba, Harry fue consciente de que estaba a punto de colocar todas las sospechas de la escuela sobre sí mismo, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era detener a una cabreada serpiente.

_—Ah, un hablante…_ —la serpiente alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire— _y también eres duelista. Puedo sentir el poder de tus monstruos, aunque algo interfiere con ellos._

Harry quedó pasmado ante esa palabra. Entonces reparó en que la serpiente no era precisamente común. Era de un color verde fuerte, además de que tenía una protuberancia muy extraña en el cuerpo, similar a las de las cobras, Pero mucho más largas, y las cuales al olfatear se abrieron mostrando que eran en realidad alas.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, Snape se adelantó y pronunció un hechizo para desvanecer al ofidio.

Harry se quedó de pie con expresión pasmada, cuando la serpiente se volvió transparente, como si en vez de desvanecerse se hubiera convertido en un fantasma, para luego salir volando en dirección a uno de los miembros del Club de Duelistas.

El último silbido de la serpiente pareció quedar flotando en el aire:

— _Nos veremos, joven duelista…_

Harry quedó tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Snape le envió una mirada calculadora, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes lo hacían con horror.

Finalmente, entre Charlus, Ron, Hermione y Neville consiguieron sacarlo del lugar. Sobre todo al ver que Justin parecía haberse recuperado del susto y ahora le dirigía a Harry una mirada de odio.

—¡Hablas pársel! —exclamó Charlus una vez que estuvieron en un aula vacía lejos de las miradas incomodas.

Harry suspiró, mientras Neville miraba a otro lado, tratando de no mirar a Charlus.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —acusó Ron a Neville en cuanto vio esa reacción

—¡Basta! —ordenó Harry—. Sí, hablo pársel. Neville lo sabe desde hace dos años. Y mis padres también.

Charlus pareció dolido.

—Mi propio hermano habla pársel y no consideraron decírmelo.

—No lo hicimos porque sabíamos que lo tomarías mal. Incluso papá lo tomó mal en un primer momento.

Ron intervino con furia renovada ante eso:

—¡Por supuesto que lo tomaría mal! ¡Es un don de magos oscuros!

—Harry —intervino Hermione tras darle una mirada desagradable a Ron—, sé lo extraño que es la habilidad. He leído al respecto, ya sabes. Comprendo la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto. Así que no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente al respecto.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que fue un error mostrar tal habilidad en frente de toda la escuela. Pero, al ver que esa serpiente iba a atacar a Justin, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Pues ahora toda la escuela creerá que eres el Heredero de Slytherin —sentenció Charlus, con un tono entremezclado de amargura y temor.

—Lo sé.

—Son prejuiciosos —dijo Neville—. No sé puede evitar que crean tonterías.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo y luego todos partieron en silencio de vuelta hacia los dormitorios.

10

Harry se sentó en silencio en la biblioteca, mientras todos los presentes se volvían hacia él para verlo. Las miradas eran diversas: pasando desde el odio hasta el terror puro, o incluso a las calculadoras de algunos Slytherin mayores.

Charlus se había distanciado un poco de él, al igual que Ron. El pelirrojo, si bien no creía que Harry fuera el Heredero, al menos sí parecía creer que había algo oscuro en él. Charlus, por otro lado, estaba dolido de que su gemelo hubiera confiado más en Neville que en él para guardar su secreto.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba dividida entre apoyar a Harry o mantenerse cerca de Charlus. Al final decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en investigar todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y el monstruo que, según la leyenda, Salazar Slytherin había dejado allí para limpiar la escuela de los alumnos impuros.

Neville se mantuvo firme a su lado, incluso aunque eso significó ser tratado como un paria en el colegio, y aun después de que su abuela le había escrito prohibiéndole continuar con su amistad con Harry. Sin embargo, en un gesto de valentía un tanto raro en él, escribió a casa asegurando que no abandonaría a su amigo por un montón de rumores tontos.

Pero, ¿cómo la abuela de Neville se había enterado de lo sucedido en la escuela? Sencillo: El Profeta con su “escritora estrella” Rita Skeeter publicó un amplió artículo sobre el incidente y el supuesto hermano oscuro de Charlus Potter, El-niño-que-vivió. Los Potter movieron algo de su influencia intentando acallar el asunto, pero el daño estaba hecho, y ahora todo el Mundo Mágico señalaba a Harry Potter como el próximo Señor Oscuro.

—Johan me escribió —susurró Harry a Neville en cuanto estuvieron solos—. Ha decidido aplicar a la Academia de Duelos Ártica. Será un duelista profesional.

Neville asintió.

—Era algo que se veía venir.

—He pensado en hacer lo mismo. Dejar de fantasear con la posibilidad y hacerla realidad. Es decir, actualmente estoy bien posicionado en los rankings nacional y europeo de las ligas infantil y juvenil. Entre los duelistas comienzo a hacerme fama. No es qué eso me importe, pero me dice que estoy en buen camino para ser un profesional.

—Lo sé —respondió Neville—. Junto con Johan estás hasta arriba de los puestos europeos. Y de no ser por ese chico japonés, Judai, ambos estarían en la cima mundial.

Harry asintió. Aunque estaba seguro que este año él y Johan lograrían los primeros lugares mundiales en su rango de edad. Judai se había retirado de los torneos, como anunció en una entrevista al Blog Oficial de la liga Infantil-Juvenil Mundial durante el verano. Al parecer sus padres querían que se concentrara más en sus estudios de secundaria.

No volvieron a hablar más de ese asunto y se concentraron en terminar sus ensayos de transfiguración.

Harry, sin embargo, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía apartar de su cabeza el encuentro con aquella serpiente, y no por las consecuencias que había traído sobre él la revelación de que hablaba pársel, sino porque le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Sumado al hecho de que la serpiente lo reconoció como un duelista. Además, ¿qué era eso de que había algo interponiéndose entre él y sus monstruos?

Una vez finalizados los deberes, ambos chicos volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry fue hacia su baúl en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio. Rápidamente extrajo un libro. Era una enciclopedia de cartas, una publicación de Ilusiones Industriales en la cual se incluían la mayoría de las cartas impresas hasta el año pasado, junto con sus descripciones, rarezas y demás datos interesantes tanto para duelistas como para coleccionistas.

—Serpiente Siniestra —dijo en cuanto llegó a la página que buscaba—. ¡Neville, mira esto!

Su amigo se acercó y miró la página en la cual Harry tenía abierto el libro.

—¡Es la misma serpiente del club de duelo! —exclamó extasiado—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sé.

Neville observó la imagen con fascinación. Mientras que por la mente de Harry pasaban mil y un teorías. La más loca, o no tanto si eres un mago, era que de hecho de alguna forma los monstruos de duelo eran reales.

11

Harry se encontró deseando con ansias las vacaciones de navidad luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Haber sido quien encontró el cuerpo petrificado de Justin, así como a Sir Nicholas, le ganó un incremento en su reputación de Mago Oscuro en Entrenamiento y Heredero de Slytherin. Sus padres seguían tratando de confortarlo en sus cartas, sobre todo Lily, y Dumbledore finalmente tuvo que llamarlo a su oficina.

Esto último sólo incremento los rumores. Como que iba a ser expulsado o, los más extremos, que en la oficina lo esperaba un destacamento de aurores para enviarlo directo a Azkaban.

En realidad, su reunión con Dumbledore fue un tanto decepcionante, al menos como posible anécdota escolar; salvo por el hecho de que presencio como el fénix del director, Fawkes, se consumió en llamas para luego renacer de las cenizas. Después de una lección sobre las fascinantes criaturas que eran los fénix, el anciano simplemente se limitó a preguntar a Harry si tenía algo que quisiera decirle.

Por un momento Harry realmente sintió la necesidad de hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo sucedido en el club de duelo. Sin embargo, una sensación muy similar a la que había tenido al enfrentar a Voldemort unos meses atrás, lo llevó a colocar la mano sobre el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba sus cartas, con lo cual una increíble claridad y tranquilidad lo invadieron.

—No, profesor —respondió a la pregunta de Dumbledore—, no tengo nada que decirle.

Dumbledore simplemente asintió y luego lo despidió diciéndole que volviera a su sala común.

Le resultó extraño que Charlus no quisiera volver a casa durante las vacaciones invernales, pero al igual que el resto de la familia no dijo nada al respecto. Charlus seguía siendo un tanto distante desde los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el club de duelo, por lo que realmente no encontró el valor para cuestionarle sobre sus acciones sospechosas junto con Ron y Hermione durante el último mes.

En el tren se encerró rápidamente con Neville para evitar las miradas acusadoras y de temor que lo seguían durante los últimos meses.

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una chica rubia, por su estatura de primero, entró en el lugar.

—¿Les importa si me siento? —preguntó la niña.

Vestía una túnica azul claro. Tenía el cabello rubio lacio, aunque de aspecto sucio y unos pendientes con forma de rábanos.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Harry—. Soy Harry Potter.

—Neville Longbotton.

—Luna Lovegood.

Durante el trayecto, los dos chicos se enfrascaron en varios duelos, mientras Luna leía El Quisquilloso, una revista del Mundo Mágico con la reputación de ser un tanto… extraña, aunque muy divertida en opinión de Harry.

Durante una de las jugadas, Neville utilizó la carta mágica “ _Scapegoat_ ”. Luna, que para ese momento había dejado su revista de lado y ahora veía el juego con interés, ahogó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver la carta de Neville.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio, extrañado por la reacción de la chica. Harry también la veía de manera inquisitiva.

—La ilustración… parecen ser Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados bebés.

Neville observó la carta. En la ilustración aparecían cuatro pequeñas ovejas rechonchas de colores llamativos —amarillo, rosa, azul y rojo— y con pequeñas cornamentas. Bueno, en realidad no se parecían mucho a una oveja, pero para efectos de juego esa carta al ser activada creaba cuatro “fichas de oveja”.

Luna comenzó a hablarles sobre los extraños animales en los que ella y su padre creían. Harry recordó algunas de las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos al escuchar varias de sus descripciones, por lo que le mostró su Enciclopedia de Cartas. Por algún extraño motivo, Luna reconoció a varias cartas, sobre todo del tipo bestia, como algunas criaturas mágicas que durante años ella y su padre habían buscado.

Harry le prestó el libro a Luna para que pudiera mostrárselo a su padre.

Las vacaciones de navidad significaron para Harry poder participar en el torneo mundial de su categoría, lo cual despejó su mente de los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas semanas en la escuela.

Tal como lo había predicho, él y Johan lograron llegar a las finales. Johan ganó por muy poco, revelando a su vez su nuevo arquetipo: las bestias de cristal.

Finalizado el torneo, que se llevó a cabo en Berlín, Johan le entregó su mazo de guerreros.

—Estoy seguro —dijo su amigo con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba— que estas cartas te ayudaran mucho. Además, varias de ellas quieren ir contigo.

Harry miró extrañado a su amigo ante tal afirmación, pero entonces recordó a la Serpiente Siniestra.

—¿Crees que sea posible que las cartas estén vivas?

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Johan, antes de que una gran sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—¡Seguro! Hay espíritus habitando las cartas, no lo dudes ni por un momento. —Luego, tras parecer pensarlo un poco, agregó—: ¿Viste algo, no es así?

Harry simplemente sonrió.

—Tal vez.

Luego de eso se despidió para volver a casa con su madre, quien lo había acompañado a través de la Red Floo internacional. Esperaba poder contarle lo que había visto a su amigo algún día.

12

Luna junto con Neville, resultó ser una de las pocas personas en la escuela que no creían realmente que Harry fuera el Heredero de Slytherin.

Volver a clases luego de las vacaciones no fue tan placentero. En el tren las miradas de odio y temor, tan comunes en los últimos días, volvieron a traer a la mente de Harry el desastre del club de duelo. Luna y Neville volvieron a sentarse con él en uno de los últimos compartimientos. Resultó que el padre de Luna había reconocido en los monstruos de duelo muchas de las criaturas en las que había creído durante los últimos años.

Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry sorprendió a Ron y a Charlus discutiendo sobre algo. Le pareció extraño no ver a Hermione por ningún lado, pero cuando quiso preguntarles, Charlus simplemente le indicó con tono frío que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Al día siguiente, tras visitar a Hermione, se enteró no sólo de la razón por la que ella estaba allí, sino del porque Charlus había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

—Poción Multijugos —dijo el menor de los Potter mientras observaba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —respondió ella en tono bajo y avergonzado—. Pensamos que Draco Malfoy era el heredero, así que usamos la poción para colarnos en la sala común de Slytherin. Bueno, al menos Charlus y Ron lo hicieron. Cometí un error: tomé pelo de gato en lugar de cabello humano.

Harry hizo una mueca, podía ver lo desafortunado que resultó ese error.

Hermione pasó algunas semanas en la enfermería, ya que una transformación animal con la poción multijugos no era algo que se pudiera revertir tan fácilmente. Había que esperar a que el organismo se deshiciera por completo de la poción.

13

San Valentín fue una fecha complicada. Lockhart se las ingenió de nuevo para hacer algo que arruinó la celebración para todo el castillo. Aunque sus fans más acérrimas lo encontraron divertido, las más obsesivas incluso romántico. Obviamente estaban en completa negación de admitir que el profesor era de hecho un idiota egocéntrico y sin talento.

Durante todo el día, un grupo de enanos vestidos como cupidos recorrieron el castillo llevando toda clase de poemas de amor y regalos entre el alumnado.

Aunque no era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry. Charlus aún no le hablaba y, por consiguiente, Ron lo trataba como si no existiera. Veía a Hermione en la biblioteca cada vez que iba a estudiar. Y, por supuesto, aún no lo admitían en el Club de Duelistas. Neville decidió abandonar el club, y ahora sostenían duelos en el gran comedor —cuando casi no había nadie— durante las horas libres y con la ocasional compañía de Luna.

Pero en sí, los días trascurrieron sin ningún acontecimiento en particular importante. Hasta que una tarde al volver al dormitorio encontraron el lugar destrozado, con pergaminos, ropa y otras cosas regadas por el suelo y sobre los muebles. Además, las camas desechas. Era obvio que alguien había entrado a buscar algo.

Rápidamente los ocupantes del dormitorio comenzaron a ordenar y buscar si faltaba alguna de sus pertenencias. Resultó que el único objeto extraviado era un diario que Charlus había encontrado unos días atrás en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—¡No está! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta con cierto terror en la voz.

—¿Qué falta? —preguntó Ron elevando la voz.

—El diario de Riddle.

—¿Quién es Riddle? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues hace unos…

—¡No se los digas, Hemione! —la detuvo Ron.

—¡Oh, por favor, ya dejen esas tonterías del heredero! No sirve de nada seguir peleados en este momento.

Charlus se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto contrariado, y finalmente asintió.

—¡Charlus! —exclamó Ron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—Hermione tiene razón.

Charlus les contó cómo había encontrado el diario en el baño de Myrtle. Al parecer un alumno se lo había arrojado después de intentar inundar el baño.

Llevaban varias semanas tratando de descubrir el secreto del diario, puesto que este no tenía nada escrito a pesar de ser muy viejo. Hasta que por accidente unas gotas de tinta derramadas en el libro revelaron que se podían escribir cosas en él y este te respondía.

—¿No te pareció sospechoso? —preguntó Harry a Charlus, interrumpiendo su relato.

—Por supuesto, pero lo importante es lo que sucedió después: el diario me mostró un recuerdo. La Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años, y una estudiante murió.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —replicó Neville. Era parte de la información que Ron y Charlus obtuvieron de Draco.

Ron fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, adivinando que fue ella quien les dio esa información a Harry y Neville.

—Sí, pero vi quien fue la persona que abrió la Cámara.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar después de eso.

—Fue Hagrid. Hace cincuenta años, Hagrid abrió la Cámara.

14

Harry y Neville esperaban con impaciencia en la sala común. Todos los demás miembros de Gryffindor ya se habían retirado, y de no ser porque Charlus y Ron estaban afuera interrogando a Hagrid sobre la Cámara, ellos mismos ya se habrían retirado.

Los últimos días fueron difíciles: Hermione fue petrificada por el Heredero. Tras lo ocurrido, Charlus finalmente perdonó a su hermano y ahora ambos, junto con Ron y Neville, trataban de averiguar quién le había hecho eso a su amiga. Los gemelos Weasley intentaron elevarles los ánimos con sus bromas, pero la falta de la niña se sentía mucho de todas formas.

Desde ese día, el sábado, cuando se había suspendido el último juego de la temporada de Quidditch, habían querido ir a esclarecer las cosas con el semi-gigante; pero las circunstancias y el pánico cada vez mayor en la escuela se los habían impedido.

Ahora que ya pocos creían que Harry era el Heredero —al parecer tenían el suficiente “sentido común” para darse cuenta de que nunca petrificaría a uno de sus amigos—, los estudiantes se volvieron incluso más paranoicos al no tener a nadie a quien culpar. Como resultado —uno muy predecible, además— todos los Slytherin sin excepción pasaron a ser sospechosos. Esto incrementó la discriminación ya existente hacia los miembros de la casa de las serpientes por parte de las otras casas. Lo que sin duda puso en un predicamento al director, quien dio un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia de no ser prejuiciosos una noche antes de la cena.

Harry sintió esto como un puñetazo, pues al parecer para Dumbledore se necesitaba una guerra abierta entre casas antes de actuar respecto a los prejuicios, que el hecho de que toda la escuela atacara a un único alumno como chivo expiatorio.

—No me extraña que se vuelvan magos oscuros —comentó Harry a Neville mientras aún esperaban el regreso de Charlus y Ron—, la sociedad prácticamente los orilla a serlo.

Charlus y Ron entraron por el agujero tras la Dama Gorda unos minutos después.

—¡Se lo llevaron! —casi gritó Charlus, apenas conteniendo el aliento.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.

—A Hagrid. El Ministro apareció de pronto con un destacamento de aurores y lo arrestaron.

—¿Aurores? ¿Los de papá?

Charlus negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Harry.

—No. No eran los de papá. Seguro que eran los de Scrimgeour.

—¿Quién es Scrimgeour? —preguntó Ron.

—Es el rival de papá —explicó Harry—. Papá consiguió el puesto de jefe del departamento de aurores con la recomendación de Dumbledore, Moody y Amelia Bones; el otro candidato, apoyado por el Ministro Fudge, era Scrimgeour. Está claro que no se llevan muy bien. Ha acusado a papá varias veces de haber conseguido el puesto sólo por sus influencias. Pero eso es ridículo, siempre fue uno de los mejores aurores del departamento; el mismo Moody lo ha dicho, y él no es de los que dicen las cosas únicamente como favor a un amigo, menos aún de un auror.

Ron asintió mostrando que entendía, pero Neville preguntó:

—Sí James es el jefe de departamento, ¿cómo es que Scrimgeour tiene aurores bajo su mando?

—Fudge creó una subdivisión en el departamento. Pocos lo saben. De no ser porque escuchamos algunas conversaciones entre papá, mi padrino Canuto y el tío Lunático, nosotros tampoco sabríamos nada.

—¿Para qué necesita otro departamento de aurores?

—Según el Ministro, se trata de una división de asuntos especiales; cuando en realidad cree necesitarla por qué es un paranoico qué piensa que todo el mundo quiere derrocarlo. —Charlus terminó con una mueca demostrando lo ridículo que le parecía la forma en que el ministro actuaba.

—El asunto es que usa a esos aurores para hacer las cosas que seguramente papá y Madame Bones no le permitirían por ser… ilegales.

—¿A dónde llevaron a Hagrid? —preguntó Neville con un mal presentimiento después de escuchar la última palabra usada por Harry.

—Azkaban —respondió Ron, por su tono se notaba que estaba aterrorizado de solo mencionar tan infame lugar.

—¿Sin juicio? —preguntó Neville con horror.

—Pero eso no es lo peor —continuó Ron—. Mientras Fudge y Dumbledore hablaban sobre el asunto, Lucius Malfoy llegó con un pergamino para Dumbledore. ¡El desgraciado se las arregló para amenazar a la junta escolar y expulsar al director de su puesto!

—Esto es malo —dijo Neville, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común.

—Sin Dumbledore las cosas no harán sino empeorar —convino Charlus.

A Harry no le agradaba mucho Dumbledore, pero podía ver que él era posiblemente la principal razón por la que los ataques del Heredero eran tan distantes uno del otro.

—Antes de todo eso, ¿consiguieron que Hagrid les dijera algo?

Ron sintió un escalofrío ante eso.

—Dijo que, si realmente queríamos saber la verdad, siguiéramos a las arañas —respondió Charlus, mientras Ron se estremecía de miedo.

15

Seguir pequeñas arañas era una cosa, pero llegar hasta el hogar de una acromántula y sus hambrientos hijos era una de las principales razones por las que tal vez seguir el consejo de Hagrid no había sido una buena idea. Cuando los cuatro chicos volvieron a la sala común luego de esa desagradable visita al bosque prohibido, estaban sudados, el corazón les latía en la garganta debido al miedo, y Ron parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por varias horas. Lo único rescatable de toda esa aventura fue que ahora sabían que Hagrid no era culpable.

—La próxima vez… —dijo Ron con voz entrecortada mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás— que Hagrid nos envié al bosque en busca de alguien… o algo… vayan ustedes solos…

El mayor problema es que no tenían muchas más pistas que antes. El supuesto monstruo por el que Hagrid fue expulsado resultó no ser el culpable. Y peor, parecía que el responsable era un monstruo al que otros monstruos temían.

—Debe haber algo más —dijo Harry. Su mente trabajaba tratando de reconstruir todos los eventos, desde la petrificación de la señora Norris hasta la petrificación de Hermione—. ¡Hermione!

Los demás se le quedaron viendo extrañados cuando casi grito el nombre de su amiga.

—Hermione fue atacada mientras volvía de la biblioteca —comenzó a explicar Harry—. ¿Qué tal si ella descubrió al monstruo y por eso fue atacada?

Los otros tres los miraron con una mezcla de intriga y horror.

—Debemos revisar las cosas que Hermione llevaba ese día a la biblioteca y de ser posible averiguar que libros consultó.

Prometiendo que harían eso por la mañana, todos se fueron a dormir.

16

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Era una pregunta interesante. Al parecer los problemas que perseguían a los Potter eran ineludibles.

Sí, efectivamente, luego de encontrar un papel que Hermione llevaba consigo el día que había sido atacada, consiguieron descubrir que el monstruo de Slytherin era de hecho un basilisco.

Eso en realidad tenía mucho sentido, ¿qué mejor monstruo podía haber para el más famoso hablante de pársel de la historia? Pero esto a su vez volvía todo más terrible. ¿Cómo enfrentar a un monstruo que podía matar solo con la mirada, sin contar con su piel resistente a casi todos los hechizos, un veneno que mataba en minutos y la fuerza natural que una serpiente gigante debía tener?

Uno pensaría: “Bueno, estás en el considerado mejor colegio de magia del mundo, por lo tanto, tiene a algunos de los mejores magos y brujas del mundo para enseñarte, así que busca a un profesor”. Harry añadiría a esto: “Y asegúrate de que no sea Lockhart”.

Simple, si no cuentas a que gracias nuevamente a la suerte Potter acabaron en la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos —descubierta gracias a las deducciones atinadas de Charlus y Harry— con el ya mencionado e inútil profesor, un nervioso Neville, y un muy asustado Ron; debido a que su hermana Ginny había sido secuestrada por el Heredero.

—¿Por qué lo trajeron a él? —espetó un molesto Harry, quien junto con Neville se había adelantado al baño mientras los otros dos iban por ayuda.

—Es el profesor de defensa —dijo Ron como si esa explicación fuera suficiente. Aunque tal vez era más por negarse a admitir que eso había sido una completa incompetencia de su parte y de Charlus, ante las circunstancias y con los antecedentes del hombre.

—Oh, vamos, Harry —se defendió Lockhart, al parecer muy indignado (por más que tuviera a Charlus y a Ron apuntándole con sus varitas todo el tiempo y él mismo estuviera desarmado)—, te aseguro que no podían tener mejor…

—¡Ya cierre la boca! —gritó Harry molesto.

Lockhart le dedicó una mirada indignada.

—Neville —dijo el menor de los Potter—, ve en busca de un verdadero profesor.

El chico rubio asintió y rápidamente salió del baño, esperando no ser capturado por Filch antes de llegar a la oficina de McGonagall, a donde se dirigía.

—Bien, que esperamos —dijo Ron una vez que el otro chico se hubo marchado—. ¡Entremos a la Cámara!

—Realmente debemos esperar…

—¡No! No es tu hermana quien está allí.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos, de prisa! —exigió Ron mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

Harry se acercó a la entrada y susurró “ábrete” en pársel. De inmediato los lavabos se movieron dando paso a una enorme tubería, la cual parecía descender a las entrañas mismas de la tierra.

—Sigo pensando que debemos esperar la ayuda —dijo Harry.

Ron y Charlus obligaron a Lockhart a entrar primero, y luego los tres chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Luego de deslizarse por varios minutos a través de una tubería, finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cueva, muchos metros por debajo del castillo. Uno de los extremos se hallaba bloqueado por enormes rocas, las cuales seguramente habían caído en diversos derrumbes a lo largo de los años.

—Creo que ese es el único camino —dijo Harry, mientras encendía un lumus con su varita para iluminar la parte de la cueva que no estaba bloqueada.

Charlus y Ron se distrajeron tratando de ver algo en la dirección que Harry iluminaba. Lockhart, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, aprovecho ese momento para abalanzarse sobre Ron —quien estaba más cerca de él— para quitarle la varita.

—Muy bien, niños, esto termina aquí —dijo el hombre apuntándole a los tres y obligándolos a colocarse cerca de la tubería por la que habían llegado.

—Lockhart —dijo Harry tratando de mantenerse frío—, no cometa una tontería. Neville ha ido a buscar ayuda, volverá pronto con los otros profesores. Y, por otro lado, ¿qué cree que hará el mundo mágico si hace algo contra el Niño-que-vivió, su hermano y su mejor amigo?

—Oh, no te preocupes Potter, Neville es sólo un niño. ¿A quién crees que le crean más? ¿A un estudiante de segundo que, seamos sinceros, tiene miedo de su propia sombra o a un mago famoso y reconocido como yo? El mundo sabrá como trate de salvar a la niña Weasley, pero fracase. Como ustedes se volvieron locos al ver su cadáver desgarrado por el monstruo de Slytherin.

Lockhart alzó la varita al mismo tiempo que Charlus.

—¡Obliviate! —dijo Lockhart.

—¡Protego! —contraatacó Charlus.

Los dos conjuros chocaron, provocando que el de Lockhart saliera disparado hacia el techo de la cueva. El impacto de la magia fue tal que provocó un derrumbe y, antes de que el farsante profesor de defensa pudiera reaccionar, varias rocas le habían golpeado en la cabeza haciendo que se desplomara inconsciente.

—¿Creen que esté bien? —preguntó Ron mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Eso espero, no quiero ir a Azkaban por matar a Lockhart.

—Fue en defensa propia —trató de tranquilizarlo Harry—, tienes dos testigos.

Los tres rodearon el cuerpo inerte del mago farsante. Harry usó el lumus para iluminar su cabeza. Había un gran charco de sangre, la cual continuaba manando de la cabeza del mago. Ron se agachó para tomar su varita, que se había resbalado de las manos del mago mayor y ahora yacía a unos metros de allí. Era una suerte que el derrumbe no pareciera haberla dañado.

Tras permanecer un momento más en el lugar para tranquilizarse, con un asentimiento silencioso, reanudaron la marcha hacia la Cámara de los Secretos.

17

Llegaron a unas enormes puertas de roca flanqueadas por dos esculturas de serpiente. El rastro de viejas pieles de basilisco que habían pasado en su camino hasta allí les aseguraba que sin duda esa era la Cámara de los Secretos.

— _Ábrete_ —ordenó Harry.

Las serpientes parecieron escucharlo, ya que de inmediato comenzaron a moverse. Las puertas se abrieron. Los tres chicos comenzaron a avanzar, Harry adelante, seguido de Charlus y Ron al final.

Harry se adentró, pero justo cuando los otros dos iban a pasar, las estatuas de serpientes se interpusieron en su camino.

— _No son dignos_ —sisearon molestas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Charlus enfadado.

—Debe ser que no hablan pársel —dedujo Harry.

Luego de discutir un momento, y de que Harry tratara de convencer a las serpientes para que permitieran pasar a los otros dos, quedó más que claro que Harry debía seguir solo. Con un suspiro, comenzó a avanzar internándose en la Cámara.

18

Harry estaba en verdaderos problemas. Dejó su varita de lado en el momento que vio a Ginny tendida en medio de la Cámara, y ahora ese sujeto, Tom Riddle, la tenía entre sus manos.

—Curioso —dijo Riddle—, esperaba ver a ambos hermanos Potter aquí, pero únicamente uno pudo pasar de los guardianes.

—Solo un hablante de pársel puede pasar —dijo Harry tratando de no dejarse intimidar por las acciones del chico mayor.

—Sí, pero dado lo que sentí en ustedes, creí que ambos eran… como yo. —Una sonrisa extraña, que a Harry se le antojó desagradable, se formó en su rostro al decir esas últimas palabras—. Pero, bueno, creo que un trozo más es mejor que nada.

—Tú inculpaste a Hagrid —lo acusó Harry.

Riddle, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a simplemente mirar a Harry arrodillado frente al cuerpo de Ginny, comenzó a pasearse alrededor de él, pero cuidando de no perderlo de vista.

—¿Tratando de ganar tiempo? —preguntó—. Un poco absurdo, cuando tiempo es lo que menos deberías perder. Entre más hablamos, la niña Weasley se debilita más y yo me vuelvo más fuerte. Pero, sí es lo que quieres: sí, lo hice, en realidad fue muy fácil. Los prejuicios contra los semi-gigantes me ayudaron a convencer a todos fácilmente.

—Dumbledore nunca cayó en tu trampa.

—Dumbledore —escupió el nombre—, sin embargo, ahora él ya no está. Expulsado de su amado colegio por un simple recuerdo.

—Volverá —dijo Harry—. La junta escolar debe estar aterrada por lo que está pasando. No me extrañaría que ya esté en camino por petición de ellos.

—Cuando llegue será tarde. —Riddle se detuvo, observando a Harry con cierto deje de curiosidad—. Pero me parece que a ti no te agrada mucho Dumbledore. Pensé que todos los Gryffindor eran iguales: cegados por la magnífica y benigna figura de ese amante de los muggles.

—Dumbledore es solo un hombre, la mayoría parece haberlo olvidado, sin embargo.

—Puede ser. Aunque no es de Dumbledore de quien quería hablar —dijo Riddle—. Durante todo este tiempo, en quien he estado interesado es en ti, y en tu petulante hermano. ¿Cómo es que un poderoso Señor Oscuro cae ante dos simples bebés?

—Fue Charlus —replicó Harry.

—Ambos estaban allí, según la historia que me contó Ginny, así que, en lo que a mí respecta, ambos pudieron haber sido la causa de su caída.

—¿Por qué te importa? Voldemort es posterior a ti.

Riddle sonrió con malicia.

—Voldemort es parte de mí, Potter —declaró.

Seguido de esto, escribió su nombre en el aire con la varita. Luego, con un pase de la misma, las letras se dispersaron para formar una frase:

_I Am Lord Voldemort._

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Nuevamente Voldemort. Pero la pregunta que pasaba por su mente era otra: ¿cómo se las había arreglado para estar allí en esa forma adolescente? Su mirada se dirigió hacia el diario que se encontraba en las pálidas manos de Ginny.

—Ahora lo entiendes —dijo la versión adolescente del Señor Oscuro—, la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en ti y en tu hermano. Ginny me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre Charlus, pero muy poco sobre ti. Sin embargo, me dio una pista importante: cada vez que Charlus Potter supuestamente me ha vencido, tú estabas presente. ¿No será que has estado engañando a todos durante todo este tiempo?

Harry apretó los puños. Qué tontería, Charlus había sido quien derrotó a Voldemort, todos sabían eso, Dumbledore mismo lo había confirmado.

“Pero fue mi carta la que nos salvó hace un año”, susurró una voz en su mente.

Esto lo llevó a una conclusión, aunque estaba desarmado, quizá su mazo fuera su salvación. Su mano se deslizó nuevamente hacia el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo su baraja. Ahora con sus cartas en su mano se sintió más seguro incluso que con una varita. Si conseguía volver a hacer que las cartas reaccionaran como aquella vez…

“Confía en tus cartas, incluso fuera de un duelo”. Estaba seguro que eso le diría Johan de estar allí.

—Me parece que es momento de terminar con esto —dijo Riddle mientras sonreía con malicia.

Riddle avanzó hacia una estatua, aparentemente del mismo Slytherin, y comenzó a hablar en pársel:

_—¡Háblame Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts!_

La boca de la estatua se abrió y una inmensa serpiente comenzó a deslizarse lentamente desde ella.

—Veamos si Dumbledore puede salvarte.

Harry cerró los ojos, se puso de pie y apretó con fuerza sus cartas en su mano derecha. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y pasó el mazo de cartas a la mano izquierda. Su mano derecha tomó la posición que usaría para sacar una carta de tener un Disco de Duelos.

—Invocaste un basilisco —dijo sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Supongo que con eso termina tu turno?

—¿Turno? Parece que el miedo te ha hecho enloquecer, Potter.

—¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! —su mano hizo un arco muy amplio al momento de sacar la mano.

Riddle entrecerró los ojos al ver como la carta brillaba, al parecer envuelta en algún tipo de magia desconocida.

Harry abrió los ojos para ver que había robado: Mago Oscuro. Necesitaba dos tributos para invocarlo. Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente un duelo, tal vez pudiera saltarse algunas reglas.

El basilisco ya estaba peligrosamente cerca. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, alzó la mano y, mostrando la carta, exclamó:

—¡Invoco al Mago Oscuro, en posición de ataque!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle se desvaneció cuando un resplandor surgió de la carta que Harry sostenía. Un hombre vestido con una túnica negra de un estilo que jamás había visto, con un báculo mágico como los que se usaban antes de las varitas, flotaba sobre Harry.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —espetó Riddle furioso.

—¡Mago Oscuro, ataque de magia oscura sobre los ojos del basilisco!

El mago se precipitó a toda velocidad contra la serpiente. Su báculo comenzó a brillar. Una esfera de energía oscura rodeada por pequeños relámpagos de electricidad salió disparada contra lo cabeza del basilisco. La serpiente se retorció cuando fue impactada. Sangre y humo comenzaron a surgir de los ahora destrozados ojos de la criatura.

Harry cayó de rodillas. Se sentía muy débil. La invocación del Mago Oscuro estaba drenando su energía. Sus cartas se dispersaron por suelo frente a él. Debía encontrar una que le permitiera acabar con el diario de Riddle.

—No sé qué hiciste —habló Riddle mientras caminaba hacia él—, pero el juego termina aquí.

—No… No hasta que juegue la última carta…

La mirada de Harry estaba fija en una en específico. Estiró la mano para tomarla.

—Carta mágica: “ _Controlador de Enemigos_ ”. —La carta brilló en su mano—. Activo su segundo efecto: tributando un monstruo en mi campo puedo tomar el control de un monstruo oponente hasta el final del turno. Sacrifico al Mago Oscuro para tomar el control de tu basilisco.

Una luz amarilla envolvió al Mago Oscuro, destruyéndolo. Luego, un resplandor rojizo envolvió al basilisco.

— _¡Destruye a Riddle!_ —ordenó Harry.

—¡Qué tontería, él basilisco sólo me obedece a mí!

Esto pareció no ser escuchado por la serpiente, quien, tras olfatear el aire en busca de su presa, se arrojó contra él. Riddle trató de huir, pero la serpiente lo mordió por el costado izquierdo. La varita de Harry cayó de su mano y rodó por el suelo, hasta detenerse al pie de una estatua. El cuerpo de Riddle pareció convulsionar para luego estallar esparciendo una espesa y maloliente tinta negra por todo el lugar.

— _Vuelve a dormir_ —ordenó Harry a la serpiente.

Mientras el basilisco retornaba a su lugar, el joven mago finalmente se desmayó debido al cansancio.

19

Harry despertó al sentir que alguien lo agitaba. Era Ginny. La niña se veía angustiada, pero la palidez parecía estar desapareciendo. Harry se incorporó, sujetándose la cabeza, la cual palpitaba horriblemente. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus cartas y su varita.

—¡Aquí están! —dijo Ginny intuyendo lo que buscaba. La niña se las entregó en la mano—. Por un momento pensé que tú…

—Gracias.

Apoyándose mutuamente, ambos se pusieron de pie. La mirada de Harry se dirigió hacia donde antes había estado Ginny. El diario de Riddle yacía en el suelo, una parte de este estaba dañada, como si el basilisco hubiera mordido el diario y no al extraño… ¿espectro?, que había salido de él. Harry pensó que tenía cierto sentido: Riddle y el diario estaban conectados de alguna manera.

Cuando salieron de la Cámara, no soólo Ron y Charlus los esperaban, sino además Neville, los jefes de casa y el mismo director Dumbledore.

El anciano mago no tardó en reconocer los síntomas de agotamiento mágico en Harry, por lo que los trasladaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Los Potter y los Weasley pasaron el resto de la noche y casi todo el día siguiente en la enfermería con sus hijos. Dumbledore decidió cancelar los exámenes finales —salvo para los del quinto y séptimo curso, cuyos exámenes eran responsabilidad del Ministerio— para disgusto de Hermione, quien recién había despertado de la petrificación gracias a que el profesor Snape había terminado la poción de mandrágora.

Ni bien Harry se repuso de su agotamiento mágico, fue llamado por Dumbledore para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la Cámara.

Harry respondió las preguntas del anciano lo mejor que pudo, omitiendo en todo momento el uso de las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos. Cuando se le pregunto sobre el basilisco, la respuesta de Harry fue:

—Realmente, profesor, no quiero revivir esos momentos.

—Claro, mi muchacho —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Pero a veces es mejor dejar salir las cosas. Recuerda que puedes venir a verme y hablaremos cuando quieras.

Harry asintió y con eso fue despedido de regreso a la sala común.

—¿Lucius Malfoy? —escuchó a Ron preguntar una vez que entró en la sala común. Hermione, Charlus y Neville estaban allí también.

—Sí, debiste ver como trataba al pobre Dobby. Por suerte mi madre se las arregló para que lo liberara con una treta. Pero ahora Dobby trabajara en casa. Mamá le ofreció un empleo, con prestaciones y todo.

—Pues me parece bien —dijo Hermione—. Luego de lo que ese elfo pasó para advertirnos, es lo menos que se merece.

—¡Casi me asesina! —espetó Charlus con fingida indignación.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Harry fue a sentarse con ellos. Otro año que acababa, y otra aventura potencialmente mortal. Merlín, esperaba que el próximo año fuera tranquilo.


	6. El mortífago fugitivo

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El mortífago fugitivo**

* * *

1

Harry hojeó el folleto en sus manos por décima vez en el día. Era una guía de las escuelas de duelo existentes en Europa. Obviamente, la mejor de todas era la Academia del Norte, también conocida también como la Academia de Duelos Ártica, dado que era la subdivisión europea de la Academia de Duelos perteneciente a Corporación Kaiba. Se ubicaba en una isla del océano ártico, de allí su nombre no oficial, estando bajo la jurisdicción legal de Noruega.

Otra opción, debido a lo cerca que se encontraba de Inglaterra, era la Academia del Oeste, la cual se localizaba en una isla del Océano Atlántico, cerca de la costa occidental de Marruecos.

Además de esas dos academias, Corporación Kaiba administraba otras tres escuelas. La Academia del Este, localizada en el océano Indico, en algún punto entre la India e Indonesia. La Academia del Sur se ubicaba en Australia, a unos 120 kilómetros de la ciudad de Sídney. Y, finalmente, la Academia Central ubicada en Japón, más específicamente en una isla volcánica dentro de la prefectura de Okinawa.

Las cinco escuelas eran consideradas las mejores academias de duelo del mundo. Únicamente la Academia Americana de Duelos había logrado hacerles sombra.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los duelistas profesionales de Europa asistían a la Academia del Ártico. Johan mismo ingresaría en dicha escuela dentro de un par de años. Harry, por su parte, no tenía tan claro a cuál de las academias debía ingresar… siendo sinceros, ni siquiera sabía si sus padres se lo permitirían.

La Academia Central tenía posiblemente el mejor currículo, y la mayoría de sus egresados participaban en las ligas profesionales de Japón, que actualmente se consideraban las mejores en todo el mundo. En especial la liga Nacional y la Liga de Ciudad Domino. Esta última famosa ser la única liga fundada y administrada por el mismo Seto Kaiba, además de ser una de las pocas ligas en cuyos torneos participó Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Duelistas, antes de retirarse para administrar su propia empresa de juegos.

Pero, ese no era lo único por lo que le llamaba la atención más esa escuela que las otras: Harry había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos en los últimos dos años. El mismo instinto que lo ayudó a sobrevivir a sus dos encuentros contra Voldemort le decía que era la mejor opción.

Por supuesto, además del problema de convencer a sus padres de permitirle asistir a una escuela muggle al otro lado del mundo, había otro pequeño detalle: él no hablaba japonés.

—Idioma que tendrás que aprender si quieres ser un verdadero duelista profesional —se recordó mientras dejaba el folleto a un lado y se recostaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Estaba aburrido. Su madre le había prohibido salir a cualquier lugar por su cuenta. Eso significaba pasar el verano sin participar en torneos o siquiera poder ir a la tienda local a jugar duelos casuales y ver las nuevas cartas.

No es que no entendiera a sus padres. Debían de estar aterrados de sólo pensar el hecho de que el traidor se las había arreglado para escapar de Azkaban. La primera fuga de dicha prisión desde que se había inaugurado hacía más de mil doscientos años. Y ahora el traidor que casi fue el culpable de la muerte de su hermano y de la suya propia estaba fuera y acechando en algún lugar.

El hombre que es el verdadero padrino de Charlus, se recordó.

Desde que la noticia se hiciera pública dos semanas después de comenzadas las vacaciones de verano, Charlus había estado sumergido en una especie de depresión. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, y ni siquiera las visitas de Ron parecían mejorar su ánimo.

—¿Harry? —escuchó a su madre llamándolo desde la puerta.

—¿Dime? —respondió incorporándose en su habitación.

—Neville está aquí.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, tomó su Disco de Duelo —oh, como odiaba no poder llevarlo a Hogwarts— y su mazo y fue a reunirse con su amigo.

—¡Harry! Sucedió lo más sorprendente.

Neville estaba muy emocionado, casi tanto como cuando ganó su primer torneo en la tienda local. Harry lo miró interesado, mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera al patio trasero para tener su duelo allí.

—Antes de venir tuve que ir con la abuela al Ministerio, reunión de emergencia por, bueno, ya sabes… —No tenía que decir que se trataba del asunto de Peter Pettigrew. Todo el Ministerio, desde los departamentos menos sospechados hasta el mismo Wizengamot, estaba loco por eso—. El asunto es que tuve que cargar mi disco de duelo por que obviamente no me daría tiempo de volver a casa antes de venir a verte. Ya sabes, después de una reunión del Wizengamot las chimeneas están muy bien vigiladas, así que fue más cómodo venir directo aquí. Bueno, el asunto es que, mientras estaba esperando a que terminara la reunión en la sala de espera, ¡el disco de duelo se encendió y comenzó a descargar la última actualización!

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Lo sé! No debería ser posible. Es un aparato muggle. ¡No debería funcionar en un lugar cargado de tanta magia!

Todos sabían que los aparatos muggles no funcionaban en lugares como Hogwarts, el Ministerio de Magia o el hospital San Mungo. E incluso en casas antiguas de viejas familias mágicas hacer que los aparatos muggles funcionaran era complicado. En casa de Neville funcionaban porque la familia Longbotton era reconocida por cultivar plantas mágicas, y aunque los ambientes ricos en magia las ayudaban a crecer, también significaba que no podían tener escudos demasiado potentes para no sofocar con magia demasiado agresiva a muchas de esas mismas plantas. Y, en general, eran ese tipo de escudos los que intervenían con la tecnología muggle moderna.

En casa de Harry era una situación similar. Al estar Valle de Godric, una ciudad tanto muggle como mágica, no podían permitirse escudos muy potentes que pudieran alterar los aparatos de las familias no mágicas de la ciudad. Por supuesto, desde que se anunció es escape de Pettigrew sus padres habían estado discutiendo la posibilidad de ocultarse en Potter Manor, la casa ancestral de la familia y la cual estaba mejor protegida que la residencia de Valle de Godric.

—¿No habrá sido un error? —preguntó Harry.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—Lo primero que hice cuando llegué aquí fue confirmar la actualización. El disco funciona perfectamente.

Harry frunció el ceño. El disco de duelo no debería funcionar en un entorno rodeado de magia. Sostuvo su propio disco de duelo y lo observó por un momento sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus cartas lo habían salvado dos veces contra Voldemort… hasta ahora había pensado que había sido su propia magia usando sus cartas como si fueran una especie de varita. Pero, ¿y si había algo más? ¿Y si las cartas tenían su propia magia por si mismas? ¿Esa magia podía estar también presente en los Discos de Duelo?

—Serpiente Siniestra —susurró recordando lo que había sucedido en el club de duelo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Neville confundido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con la Serpiente Siniestra?

—Cómo podría olvidarlo.

—Johan dijo que las cartas tienen espíritus. Luna reconoció en muchas cartas a las criaturas que ella y su padre han estado buscando durante años.

Neville asintió.

—¿Y si hay algo más en el duelo? ¿Y si el duelo en realidad es un juego mágico?

Neville abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Los discos de duelo no serían sólo tecnología —siguió Harry.

—Si fuera así, significaría que son un canalizador de magia, igual que una varita. Sólo que tal vez no del mismo tipo de magia que usamos los magos normalmente.

—Tengo algo que contarte…

Harry se lo dijo todo: como su trampa "Fuerza del Espejo" se activó y lo protegió de la maldición asesina, como logró llamar al Mago Oscuro, al verdadero Mago Oscuro, para derrotar al basilisco.

Discutieron sobre esos incidentes el resto de la tarde. Harry incluso intentó volver a llamar al Mago Oscuro, sin éxito obviamente.

Al final, completamente frustrado, Harry se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Tal vez sólo funciona en un duelo —dijo Neville.

—No estaba precisamente en un duelo cuando enfrente a Riddle.

—Pero visualizarlo como uno ayudó —le recordó.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba sus cartas. Tenía que haber algo más. Se concentró en las tres ocasiones en que el duelo le pareció algo más. Recordó que Serpiente Siniestra le había dicho algo… algo sobre sentir el poder de sus monstruos.

—Algo interfiere —dijo casi en un susurro. Neville lo miró expectante. Por su expresión podía decir que había llegado a una conclusión—. Serpiente Siniestra dijo que algo interfería con el poder de mis monstruos.

Volvió a mirar sus cartas.

—Iré a la Academia de Duelos Central —dijo de pronto—. Cualquiera que sea el poder o la magia verdadera del duelo, sólo podré descubrirlo allí.

Sus instintos nunca le habían fallado, los seguiría una vez más.

No iba a ser fácil. Ser un Potter significaba tener una gran presión sobre sus hombros por parte del Mundo Mágico, incluso si no era el heredero del título. Casi podía ver el escándalo que las familias tradicionales harían. ¿Un Potter que dejaba Hogwarts para ir a estudiar a un colegio muggle dedicado a enseñar un juego de cartas? Al menos ya no estaban en guerra, y la caída de Voldemort había hecho que la mayoría de las familias más radicales se volvieran menos vocales.

Por supuesto, algo como esto sin duda las haría alzar la voz. Incluso si los Potter se consideraban Traidores a la Sangre, y aun cuando él fuera un mestizo, las familias Sangre Pura no desperdiciarían la oportunidad para usar eso para atacar a su familia.

2

Aprender japonés al parecer no podría ser por métodos tradicionales. En primer lugar, en Valle de Godric no había ninguna escuela de idiomas que tuviera clases de japonés. El único curso que encontró en su zona era en una escuela de Exeter, el cual desafortunadamente no era un curso de verano. No podía estudiar japonés en una escuela muggle si estaba atrapado en Hogwarts durante todo el año escolar.

Harry se recostó de nuevo en su cama, con los folletos de las escuelas que Dobby había recolectado para él esparcidos a su alrededor. Tal vez era hora de intentar otro enfoque.

Tendría que recurrir a la magia.

Hogwarts no tenía clases de idiomas como los colegios muggles, y nunca había escuchado de instructores privados en el Mundo Mágico. Él y Charlus sabían gales, francés y un poco de español, portugués y alemán porque su madre los inscribió a clases muggles cuando eran más jóvenes. También sabía que su padrino hablaba al menos una docena de idiomas al igual que su padre. La razón de lo último era un "curso" mágico para aprender idiomas.

Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su madre. La encontró en la cocina, junto con Dobby, preparando los bocadillos para el té de la tarde.

—Maestro Harry, espero que los folletos fueran de ayuda —dijo Dobby.

—Sí, fueron muy útiles.

El elfo sonrió muy ampliamente.

—¿Qué folletos? —preguntó Lily mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno llena de pastelillos recién orneados.

—Escuelas de idiomas —respondió Harry—. Pero no hay cursos del idioma que quiero aprender en la escuela local. Los cursos más cercanos son en un colegio en Exeter, y no tienen cursos de verano.

Lily dejó la bandeja con los pastelillos sobre la mesa, donde Dobby procedió a comenzar a decorarlos con betún y chispas de chocolate.

—¿Qué idioma quieres aprender?

—Japonés —se apresuró a responder Harry.

Lily lo miró con la intriga grabada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué japonés?

—Las mejores ligas de duelo están en Japón —respondió Harry sonrojándose un poco.

Lily frunció el ceño. Podía decir cuando sus hijos no le decían toda la verdad.

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué pensarías si dejara Hogwarts? —preguntó—. Yo… quiero ser duelista profesional.

—¿Y debes dejar tu educación para eso?

—¡No! Sólo… cambiaría de escuela. Quiero ir a la Academia de Duelos.

—¿Academia de Duelos? —Era la primera vez que Lily escuchaba algo sobre una academia dedicada a un juego de cartas muggles. No pudo evitar pensar que debía ser una broma.

—Sí, son escuelas donde aprendes a ser duelista.

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Iba en serio? ¿Una escuela para aprender un juego de cartas? ¿Qué estaba pasando en el Mundo Muggle? Cierto, ver los duelos con hologramas había resultado ser toda una sorpresa, ¿pero una escuela para aprender el juego?

—Pero es más que eso —se apresuró a explicar Harry—. Son escuelas realmente buenas, al nivel de Eton. Tienen todas las clases de las secundarias muggle, no sólo las clases que se relacionan con los duelos.

Lily no parecía muy convencida.

—Harry, eres un mago, un Potter, además. ¿De verdad dejarías Hogwarts para ir a aprender a jugar cartas?

Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró. No podía decir las cosas que descubrió con Neville. No tenía pruebas más que sus propias conclusiones basadas en hechos que bien podrían ser coincidencias. ¿Y si lo estaba imaginando que todo eso tenía que ver con algo más que su propia magia?

_No imaginaste a Serpiente Siniestra, toda la escuela la vio, y no imaginaste al Mago Oscuro… esas dos veces que tus cartas te salvaron._

—Hablare con tu padre respecto a conseguir el curso de japonés —dijo su madre—; pero de verdad, prefiero que permanezcas en Hogwarts al menos hasta tomar tus TIMOS.

Harry asintió. Eso definitivamente era una pequeña victoria. Todavía tenía dos años para convencer a su madre del resto. Su padre seguramente sería un poco más fácil. En caso contrario, bien podría pedir transferencia después de sus TIMOS.

A menos que de verdad quieras ir a la Academia Central, se dijo. Después de todo, a diferencia de Inglaterra, el ciclo escolar japonés comenzaba en abril. Año y medio, entonces.

3

La fiesta de cumpleaños de ese año no fue tan mediática como las pasadas. La búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew no estaba dando ningún resultado, así que para mantener a Charlus seguro, se decidió que sería una celebración más pequeña: sólo una cena con la familia y los amigos más cercanos.

Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa: su obsequió fue el curso mágico de japonés.

De inmediato se retiró a su habitación con Neville y Hermione, quien se había tomado un respiro de unas horas de su viaje a París con sus padres para asistir a la fiesta —ventajas del uso de trasladares internacionales—.

—¿Curso mágico de idioma? —preguntó interesada.

—Son cursos especiales que sólo se pueden ser otorgados por el Ministerio de Magia —aclaró Neville—. Sólo están disponibles para miembros de las Casas Nobles y los funcionarios de más alto rango del Ministerio de Magia.

—Eso es realmente injusto —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—El Mundo Mágico es así —respondió Harry. No es que le gustara mucho, pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto para cambiar las cosas.

—Tus padres debieron mover muchas influencias para conseguir esto —dijo Neville.

El "curso" se componía de un hechizo y una poción. Básicamente, el hechizo era una especie de traductor, mientras que la poción un estimulante de memoria. Además de eso, incluía un pequeño pensadero con varios viales con el recuerdo de una clase.

El instructivo era simple: una vez por semana, durante un plazo de seis meses a un año (dependiendo que tanto dominio del idioma se deseara), debía lanzarse el hechizo sobre sí mismo, en su caso por ser menor de edad un adulto debía supervisar, luego ingerir la posición y ver uno de los recuerdos. Por supuesto, también se recomendaba tener un poco más de materiales de apoyo tales como libros en ese idioma para practicarlo.

El punto del curso era que en un principio el hechizo traductor le permitiera entender las lecciones casi como si fuera un hablante nativo, y el estimulador de memoria le permitiría mantener la información adquirida de las clases "grabadas" en los recuerdos en su mente. Así, poco a poco, iría adquiriendo dominio en el idioma que deseaba aprender.

—No creo que haya libros de japonés en la biblioteca Potter —dijo Harry en un suspiro.

—Tampoco en la de Hogwarts —agregó Hermione—. Sólo he visto de idiomas mágicos y en realidad no son para aprender el idioma en sí. Pero siempre puedes comprarlos en Amazon.

Harry y Neville la miraron con extrañeza.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Saben de duelos y de comics, pero no han escuchado hablar de Amazon? Es una tienda, principalmente de libros, por internet.

—Oh —dijo Neville sonrojándose. Sabía que Internet era lo que actualizaba los discos de duelo, pero no imaginó que sirviera para algo más.

Harry parecía casi igual de perdido.

—Los conseguiré para ti —dijo Hermione.

—¡Gracias!

Por supuesto, Hermione lo hacía en parte para aprender un poco más sobre estos "cursos" mágicos de idiomas. No entendía porque algo como esto debía estar restringido sólo a algunas personas. ¿El Ministerio de Magia no veía lo mucho que podían avanzar su cultura haciendo que cosas como estas fueran accesibles a todo aquel que quisiera aprender más?

Harry obtuvo la respuesta al día siguiente, cuando tomó la primera "lección" de japonés: la siguiente hora luego de que el efecto de la poción terminó, sufrió el peor dolor de cabeza que recordaba en su vida.

4

No asistir al torneo nacional ese año fue realmente duro. Para Harry se había vuelto una tradición anual asistir al menos a un torneo grande. El año anterior, cuando participio en el nacional y luego en el mundial, fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Había visto a Johan después de años de comunicarse con él sólo por cartas.

Ese verano los únicos duelos que tuvo habían sido con Neville. No es que no fuera divertido jugar contra él, pero un duelista necesita del reto constante al enfrentar a diferentes oponentes con diferentes tipos de mazos.

Lo peor fue que ni siquiera pudieron ir al Callejón Diagon con el resto de sus amigos. Su madre envió a Dobby a realizar las compras. Ni siquiera fueron al callejón para probarse las túnicas nuevas. Madame Malkin envió a un elfo domestico para tomar las medidas y, más tarde, para entregar las túnicas.

Por si fuera poco, sus padres se negaron a firmar los permisos para Hogsmeade. Mientras Peter Pettigrew estuviera libre no tenían permitido salir de la seguridad del colegio.

—Pero, ¡es Hogsmeade! —se quejó Charlus—. Y no es como si fuéramos a ir solos. Otros alumnos de grados mayores, además de los prefectos y los profesores también saldrán.

—Eso no importa —negó su madre—. Sé cómo son los viajes a Hogsmeade, y los profesores no pueden estar vigilando a todos todo el tiempo. Además, ¿qué podrían hacer unos estudiantes, incluso de los grados más altos, contra un mago adulto que además es un mortífago?

Charlus se enfurruñó y trato de apelar a la actitud un poco más relajada y permisiva de su padre, sólo para que James se mantuviera firme del lado de su esposa.

5

Así llegó el primero de septiembre.

A diferencia de otros años, los Potter llegaron mediante el punto de aparición directamente dentro del Anden 9 y ¾. Sin perder mucho tiempo, subieron al primer vagón donde encontraron compartimientos vacíos y tanto Harry como Charlus se sentaron allí una hora antes de que saliera el tren. Neville posiblemente no llegaría hasta dentro de media hora más, igual que Hermione. Ron, por su parte, como era tradición de los Weasley siempre llegaba tarde.

Los últimos años Harry y Charlus se habían vuelto un poco más distantes. Charlus en general sólo se interesaba por el Quidditch, y este año por sus clases de defensa. Harry, por su parte, había estado ocupado cada vez más con el duelo y este verano en aprender japonés. Además, tomando en cuenta lo difícil que sería el examen de ingreso, se las arregló para convencer a Hermione que le prestará los libros de texto muggle que estudiaba cada verano. Si quería ir a la Academia de Duelos, debía pasar una certificación de escuela muggle.

—¿Quieres jugar snap explosivo? —preguntó Charlus tras cinco minutos de un incómodo silencio para él, en el cual Harry lo único que hizo fue leer sus libros de texto muggle.

—Bueno —respondió Harry cerrando el libro.

Charlus sacó los naipes y rápidamente lor barajó antes de repartirlos. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que jugó a algo así con Harry. ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan distantes? Hubo un tiempo en que hacían todo juntos.

Sólo tuvieron tiempo de jugar dos partidas antes de que Neville llegara, seguido de Hermione. Entonces el juego de snap quedó olvidado. Harry y Neville se concentraron en hablar sobre duelo, mientras Hermione le preguntaba a él sobre sus clases de defensa del verano.

Charlus estaba un poco distraído viendo a Harry. Se divertía mucho, podía decir eso. Hablaba con Neville sobre su amigo de Noruega, quien al parecer consiguió ganar el torneo mundial de la liga Junior, lo que fuera que eso significara.

—Hermione, ¿qué sabes sobre el duelo? El juego de cartas, quiero decir —preguntó de pronto.

—No mucho, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Harry sobre eso? Prácticamente es profesional.

Charlus frunció el ceño.

—No importa, es sólo un tonto juego muggle.

Ron llegó unos pocos minutos después.

Pronto los dos, junto con Hermione, comenzaron a jugar snap explosivo, mientras Ron contaba de sus vacaciones visitando a su hermano Bill en Egipto. Parecía que sería un viaje tranquilo.

Por supuesto, se equivocaron. No estaban preparados para experimentar a los dementores de primera mano.

6

Harry, Charlus y Neville se sentaron en el gran comedor. Sus rostros estaban pálidos y todavía temblaban un poco., especialmente Neville, quien de hecho sostenía una barra de chocolate en la mano. Justo después de que los dementores bajaran el expreso de Hogwarts, los prefectos recorrieron los carros ofreciendo barras de chocolate a los alumnos.

—No sé cómo nadie ha echado al ministro —se quejó Charlus—. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner a esas cosas en el tren?

No pudo quejarse por más tiempo, ya que justo en ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall escoltando a los de primer año. La mayoría de ellos se veían asustados y temblorosos.

—No sé si es por esa cosa del tren, o sólo por la selección —comentó Dean Thomas.

—Ustedes no se veían muy diferentes —comentó Fred Weasley.

—Los de primero siempre son tan pequeños y asustados, como ratoncitos —agregó George.

El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó su canción para ese año, y luego la profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primero para la selección.

Ese año había casi el doble de alumnos que en los cursos anteriores. La primera generación nacida después de la guerra. Harry recordaba haber visto las fotos de los días de colegio de sus padres, y los grupos habían sido mucho más amplios. Antes de la guerra, Hogwarts solía tener alrededor de mil estudiantes, en la actualidad a penas si llegaban a los cuatrocientos.

La selección terminó y el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para hacer los anuncios pertinentes, y dar una advertencia muy sombría sobre los dementores y porque no había que acercarse a ellos.

—Pasando a temas más amables —dijo el anciano—, es para mí un placer presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus Lupin.

El comedor se llenó de aplausos, especialmente de los gemelos Potter.

—Por fin un profesor que sabe lo que hace —dijo Harry aliviado.

—¿No es ese tú tío? —preguntó Hermione, quien lo recordó de la cena de cumpleaños de los gemelos.

—Sí —respondió Harry—, además es el padrino de Charlus. Tiene una maestría en defensa.

Hermione pareció interesada respecto a eso último, pero ninguno de sus amigos comentó más al respecto. Tendría que investigar sobre el tema en la biblioteca.

7

Harry tuvo razón. La primera clase con Remus raídamente se convirtió en la preferida de todos los alumnos. Se trató de un Boggart. Fue realmente divertido ver como la criatura era ridiculizada una y otra vez por los alumnos.

Eso hasta que fue el turno de Charlus. Remus no le permitió que se enfrentara al Boggart. Se interpuso entre ambos y la criatura se transformó en una esfera luminosa de color blanco, la cual Remus rápidamente volvió a encerrar en su baúl.

—Se terminó la clase —anunció a pensar que todavía quedaban veinte minutos—. Lean el capítulo sobre los Boggart de su libro de texto y escriban un ensayo de un metro sobre ellos. Pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos salieron de la sala de profesores, dónde se llevó a cabo la clase práctica, comentando extrañados sobre que podía ser esa esfera.

Charlus se quedó atrás mirando fijamente el baúl donde estaba el Boggart.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Remus acercándose a su ahijado honorario.

—Sí —respondió tras dudar un momento.

Remus suspiró.

—¿Entiendes porque no deje que lo enfrentaras?

—Temías que apareciera quien-tú-sabes.

Remus asintió.

Charlus miró el baúl un momento más. Luego, se despidió de Remus y salió para ir a su dormitorio a recoger las cosas para su siguiente clase.

8

La semana transcurrió normalmente. Harry y Neville tuvieron sus primeras clases de Runas antiguas y Aritmancia. Charlus y Ron las suyas de Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Hermione, bueno, ella tomó absolutamente todas las clases.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes con ese horario? —le preguntó Harry el viernes cuando la vio llegar a la biblioteca cargada con al menos una docena de libros.

—Por supuesto.

Ron miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para ir a todas las clases? Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas son a la misma hora.

Hermione cambió de tema rápidamente para no tener que responder la pregunta de Ron.

—Hagrid estaba algo triste —dijo Charlus sentándose junto a su gemelo—. Pensó que tomarías su clase.

Harry pareció un poco afectado.

—Me disculparé con él.

Charlus frunció el ceño, antes de que Ron llamara su atención sobre la tarea de Adivinación.

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Neville se despidieron de ellos. Aprovechando que tenían una hora libre antes de la cena, decidieron probar algo. Volvieron a su dormitorio, sacaron sus discos de duelo y, cerciorándose de que no había nadie que los interrumpiera, los encendieron.

Para su sorpresa parecían funcionar perfectamente.

—Realmente funcionan —dijo Neville sorprendido—. No debería…

—Hay que probar en un duelo.

Guardaron los discos en sus mochilas y se apresuraron a ir al aula que el director les prestó para su Club de Duelistas. La primera reunión no sería hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, así que no debería haber nadie allí.

Afortunadamente era un aula amplia, de techo alto y pocos pupitres. Hicieron estos últimos a un lado para despejar el centro de la habitación.

Volvieron a encender los discos de duelo, pusieron los mazos en las ranuras y se pararon uno frente al otro.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron al tiempo que oprimían el botón de inicio. Los discos se sincronizaron y la pantalla LCD parpadeó mostrando los Puntos de Vida establecidos en los 4000 estándar.

—¿Funcionan? —preguntó Neville.

—Sólo hay una forma de probarlo. ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! Invoco a " _Mago Blanco Pikeru_ ".

Frente a Harry se manifestó una niña de unos ocho años. Vestía una túnica blanca y un gorro con forma de oveja, bajo el cual salían dos coletas de cabellos rosas. Llevaba también un báculo de mago en color blanco.

Harry y Neville se miraron sonriendo.

—Al parecer eso lo confirma —dijo Harry—. ¿Continuamos el duelo?

—Somos duelistas, ¿no?

Harry sonrió y continuó su turno.

9

El año prosiguió de forma tranquila. Salvo por los dementores que paseaban por los terrenos del castillo todas las noches, así que los alumnos hacían todo lo posible para estar dentro del castillo antes de la puesta del sol.

Las clases de japonés de Harry progresaban bien, supervisadas por Remus. Harry tomó la costumbre de bajar al desayuno temprano, para estar allí justo a las siete, la hora en que se servía. Comía en media hora y gastaba el resto de su tiempo, antes de tener que ir a su primera clase, en practicar la escritura en japonés gracias a los libros de texto que Hermione compró para él.

—Me alegra ver que los libros te estén ayudando.

—Sí, gracias de nuevo por conseguirlos.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. De hecho, por curiosidad, ella misma había probado leer el primer capítulo de uno de los libros y trató de hacer algunos ejercicios. Su trazó no era tan bueno como el de Harry, al parecer las habilidades de Harry en el dibujo lo ayudaban a trazar mejor las "letras" japonesas y los Kanjis.

Neville también comenzó a estudiar los libros.

—¿Por qué molestarse en estudiar más? —se quejó Ron—. ¿No te basta con el trabajo escolar?

—Oh, por favor, Ronald. Deberías de aprender del ejemplo de Harry. Nunca está demás aprender otro idioma.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Charlus. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada—. Me refiero a ¿por qué japonés?

Harry levantó la mirada del cuaderno especial que compró para practicar su escritura en japonés y miró a su gemelo un momento como tratando de deducir si era sincero.

—Sólo me pareció interesante —respondió por fin—. Además, los mejores duelistas del mundo son japoneses.

Charlus frunció el ceño.

—¿Es por eso? Todo para ese estúpido juego muggle.

—¡El duelo no es estúpido! —exclamó Neville.

—Si lo es —replicó Ron—. Las cartas no hacen nada: no hay explosiones, no bañan con líquidos pegajosos a los jugadores ni dan malos consejos como en ajedrez mágico.

—No entiendes el duelo —dijo Harry—. ¿Quieres ver cuál es la verdadera emoción del duelo?

Ron lo miró burlón.

—¿Por qué querría ver como juegan con esas aburridas cartas muggles?

—Esta noche, en el aula del club de duelistas, Neville y yo te mostraremos el verdadero duelo. Vayan al aula del club una hora antes de la cena.

10

Unos minutos antes de la hora de la cita en el aula del club, Neville y Harry se encontraron allí para preparar sus mazos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Harry barajó su mazo antes de contestar.

—No lo sé.

Durante el último mes habían disfrutado ser los únicos estudiantes que sabían que los discos de duelo funcionaban en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de si quería decírselo a otros. Al menos no había mencionado nada a ninguno de los otros duelistas del club. Tampoco es que fueran muchos. Más de la mitad de los integrantes no volvieron después de los acontecimientos del año anterior, incluso cuando quedó demostrada la inocencia de Harry.

No hubo más tiempo para dudas. Charlus, Ron y Hermione entraron al aula.

Harry y Nerville se pusieron de pie. El centro del aula estaba despejado para el duelo.

—¿Discos de duelo? —preguntó Hermione con la ceja alzada.

—Los aparatos muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts —agregó Charlus con tono presumido.

Neville y Harry se miraron un momento, sonriendo.

—Oh, normalmente sería así —dijo Neville divertido.

Ron mantuvo una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Luego pasó al asombro cuando el " _Lord Veneno_ " de Neville cobró vida a través de los hologramas.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida—. ¡Los aparatos muggles no deberían funcionar en Hogwarts!

—No lo sabemos —admitió Harry antes de comenzar su turno—. De hecho, lo descubrimos por error.

Ron miró con asombro como las plantas y las bestias de Neville cobraban vida, mientras Harry las enfrentaba con sus magos y sus guerreros. Jugada tras jugada, su asombro no hacía más que crecer.

—Wow —susurró cuando la última carta se jugó—. ¿Cómo hacen eso? ¿Es magia?

—No es magia —dijo Hermione—. Son hologramas, creados por tecnología muggle.

Miró a Harry a Neville con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo lograron que funcionara? —les preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No hicimos nada —contestó Neville—. Lo dijo Harry, descubrimos por accidente que los discos funcionan incluso en ambientes cargados de magia.

—Eso no debería ser posible —dijo Charlus—. Ustedes tuvieron que hacer algo.

—Oh, claro —respondió Harry con sarcasmo—. Dos alumnos que apenas comienzan su tercer año en Hogwarts de alguna forma lograron que los aparatos muggles modernos funcionaran en Hogwarts e incluso se conectaran al satélite.

Charlus sólo se molestó más con esa respuesta.

Hermione, emocionada, le pidió a Harry que le prestara el disco de duelo. No parecía haber nada extraño. No había ninguna runa o cualquier cosa que indicara que el disco de duelo usaba magia de algún tipo.

—Seto Kaiba realmente es un genio —dijo finalmente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron.

—El muggle que creó los discos de duelo —aclaró Neville.

—Exactamente. No sé cómo, pero se las arregló para crear tecnología que puede superar a la magia.

—Oh, por favor —se burló Charlus—. ¿En serio crees que un muggle pudo superar a la magia? Los muggles no son tan listos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No estés tan seguro —intervino Harry—. Los muggles han logrado cosas tan increíbles que lo sorprendente es que no sean magia. He estado en el mundo muggle, he visto lo que han hecho. Los hologramas de los discos de duelo son sólo la punta del iceberg.

Charlus no parecía muy contento con eso.

11

Hermione formuló toda clase de teorías sobre porque funcionaban los discos de duelo en Hogwarts. Hasta ahora, su principal conclusión, era que Seto Kaiba debía de ser un mago que de alguna forma había logrado combinar la magia con la tecnología.

Harry no lo creía. Es decir, estaba seguro que había algo de magia en todo el asunto, pero dudaba que tuviera que ver con que Kaiba fuera un mago. No sabía cómo funcionaba el Japón Mágico, ya que a diferencia de su contraparte muggle no abrieron sus fronteras a occidente. De hecho, hasta donde sabía, los magos occidentales que viajaban a Japón debían mantenerse exclusivamente en el Japón Muggle y los magos japoneses los vigilaban todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que no intentaran ir a lugares prohibidos. O al menos eso es lo que había escuchado desde que comenzó a investigar para cuando ingresara a la Academia Central.

Volviendo a los discos de duelo, Harry se las arregló para convencer a Hermione de mantener eso en secreto de momento. No quería que los discos de duelo fueran confiscados. De hecho, por temor a esto, Neville y él los mantenía en sus baúles. No era fácil superar la tentación de tomarlos y tener un duelo.

Respecto a la vida en Hogwarts, esta continuó como de costumbre.

De alguna forma Draco Malfoy se las arregló para molestar a un hipogrifo, y ahora el pobre Hagrid estaba metido en problemas con el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia. Esto hizo que Hermione dejara de lado el misterio de los discos de duelo para ayudarlo a preparar la defensa.

El primer partido de Quidditch del año fue Gryffindor versus Huffepuff. Debió ser contra Slytherin, pero estos lograron cambiar la fecha de su partido ya que supuestamente Draco todavía no estaba bien. Claramente una mentira, pues el tipo de herida que sfurió era de esas que Madame Pomfrey resolvía con un simple paso de su varita. El partido terminó en desastre cuando los dementores entraron al campo y provocaron que Charlus cayera de su escoba.

Luego de ese partido desastroso, Sirius y James y trataron de obsequiarle una Saeta de Fuego; hasta que Lily les prohibió hacerlo, ya que consideraba que Charlus era aún muy joven para una escopa tan veloz como esa. Esto por supuesto no tenía muy feliz a Charlus, quien recibió una Nimbus 2001, igual a las escobas del equipo de Slytherin.

Llegó el primer viaje a Hogsmeade y los gemelos Potter se quedaron dentro del castillo. Charlus estaba molesto por esto. Harry aprovechó para estudiar un poco más de japonés, hasta que Remus Lupin los invitó a tomar el té de la tarde en su oficina.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Charlus solicitó que les enseñara una forma de defenderse de los dementores.

—No me gustó estar indefenso ante ellos —dijo—. Si vuelven y me atacan, quiero estar listo.

Remus les habló entonces del encantamiento patronus y prometió darles lecciones sobre su uso. Por supuesto, las lecciones no serían de inmediato. Al ser magia avanzada necesitaba tener primero el permiso de sus padres, su jefa de casa y el director.

Mientras esperaban el momento de esas lecciones, el otoño llegó. La fiesta de Halloween transcurrió sin ningún incidente de importancia; aunque la alerta lanzada por la fuga Peter llegó a un punto muy alto a mediados de noviembre, cuando se reportó que se le había visto a menos de cien kilómetros del colegio, lo cual provocó que los dementores estuvieran especialmente activos, para disgusto de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y los profesores del colegio.

Con el invierno cada vez más cerca, Hogwarts se cubrió de nieve. Los alumnos estaban cada vez más emocionados por las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry, por su parte, estaba impaciente por la llegada de diciembre por otro motivo.

Durante los últimos meses, Harry sentía que había avanzado mucho en sus clases de japonés, así que tuvo una idea. En los libros de texto que Hermione compró por él se hablaba de un examen estandarizado que era llevado a cabo por varias asociaciones educativas de Japón, con apoyo de la embajada de dicho país en Inglaterra, el NOKEN. Según le libro, en Inglaterra se llevaba a cabo dos veces al año: en diciembre, el segundo sábado del mes; y en julio. De acuerdo con los test de autoevaluación del libro —que en realidad hizo con ayuda de Hermione para no estar tentado a hacer trampa y ver las respuestas— sabía suficiente para solicitar el nivel cinco de dicho examen (el más básico) e incluso el cuarto nivel.

Harry comenzó a escribir a sus padres solicitándoles que le permitieran acudir al examen. James en un principio se quejó con tono infantil de que su hijo quisiera presentarse por voluntad propia a un examen. Lily, si bien estaba feliz de que Harry quisiera aprender más, no estaba feliz de los motivos para esto.

Al final, Lily aceptó. Solicitó una reunión con el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, ya que era la jefa de su casa, para solicitar el permiso de salida la mañana del sábado en que se llevaría a cabo el examen, para acudir a él.

Harry sabía que su madre esperaba que se rindiera con su idea de asistir a la Academia de Duelos; pero le alegraba que al menos lo apoyara en su deseo de aprender otro idioma.

El 13 de diciembre, Harry se presentó en una habitación en el Colegio Japonés de Londres para presentar su examen. Había personas de todas las edades, aun así, Harry era el menor. El examen duraba entre dos horas y tres horas, compuesto por una parte escrita para gramática y una oral para vocabulario. Para ser el examen básico, tenía realmente un nivel alto de dificultad. Debía de serlo, tomando en cuenta que era un examen certificado que incluso era tomado en cuenta para admitir estudiantes extranjeros de intercambio e incluso era un requisito para obtener una visa de trabajo en Japón.

Recibiría los resultados en enero. Francamente, tenía confianza de haberlo hecho bien.

Las vacaciones de Navidad igualmente transcurrieron de forma normal. Harry y Neville aprovecharon las vacaciones para dejar sus discos de duelo en casa. No querían verse tentados a usarlos en el colegio y que los profesores se enteraran. Sus instintos como duelistas, por así decirlo, les indicaban que era mejor mantener eso para sí mismos. Afortunadamente, Hermione parecía haberse olvidado del tema de momento. Y Charlus y Ron no parecían interesados en delatarlos.

12

Con la llegada de enero, Charlus comenzó sus lecciones para defenderse de los dementores con su padrino. Harry asistió a un par de ellas, pero pronto se vio superado por tareas cada vez más complicadas en sus clases, así que optó por retirarse. No sabía cómo Hermione se las arreglaba considerando que había tomado todas las clases optativas.

Por otro lado, Hagrid estaba realmente triste dado que la sentencia fue desfavorable para su hipogrifo. Hermione estaba segura que podía apelar, e incluso convenció a Charlus de escribir a su padre en busca de consejo.

A mediados del mes, Harry recibió los resultados del NOKEN. Tenía el certificado del nivel básico de japonés.

—Un paso más cerca —dijo a Neville mientras estaban reunidos en la biblioteca para hacer su tarea de Defensa.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

—Sí, quiero ser profesional. Y siento que la Academia Central es el mejor lugar para comenzar.

—Está muy lejos, al otro lado del mundo. Sé que mi abuela no me daría permiso de hacerlo. De hecho, me gritaría por deshonrar a la familia.

Harry sonrió amablemente a su amigo. Su familia ponía demasiada presión sobre él. Ni siquiera Charlus, siendo el heredero Potter y el Niño-qué-vivió, tenía tanta presión como Neville.

—Si pudiera, creo que yo también lo intentaría. Seguro me iría mejor que en Hogwarts.

Miró su varita con el ceño fruncido. Se esforzaba, pero no podía hacer que la varita respondiera como quería. Su abuela estaba decepcionada por esto, incluso había insinuado que era un milagro que lo hubieran aceptado en Hogwarts siendo casi un squib.

Neville apretó la varita en su mano. ¿Por qué seguía intentando ser un mago? Al menos en los duelos de verdad era bueno, no se sentía como un inútil cuando sostenía un disco de duelo. Como mago era un fracaso: no podía hacer el menor conjuro, en pociones siempre derretía los calderos y no era capaz de volar una escoba ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

—Escribiré al tío Algie —dijo de pronto. Algie era el regente actual de la familia Longbotton, y de no ser por él sería nombrado Lord Longbotton. Tal vez decepcionaría a su abuela, pero, si no era bueno como mago, entonces intentaría ser un duelista.

Claro, no dijo todo eso a Harry. No al menos hasta que supiera que sería una realidad. Sin embargo, tenía la intención de hacer eso realidad: sería un duelista profesional con su mejor amigo.

13

Los partidos de Quidditch se reanudaron con el enfrentamiento de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Lo cual terminó un castigo para los Slytherin luego de que algunos de ellos jugaron una broma disfrazados de dementores.

Al menos la broma sirvió para que Charlus probara un su patronus, logrando generar una niebla plateada, algo impresionante para un estudiante de tercero, tomando en cuenta era un encantamiento de nivel EXTASIS.

El segundo viaje a Hogsmeade sucedió en febrero, justo el fin de semana antes del día de san Valentín.

Esta vez fue diferente para los gemelos. De alguna forma, al parecer con ayuda de los gemelos Weasley, Charlus se las arregló para escapar del colegio.

Por supuesto, esto no dejó feliz a Hermione, quien pasó un largo rato despotricando sobre lo inmaduro e irresponsable que fue eso de su parte.

—Charlus siempre es así —dijo Harry—. Si le dices que algo está prohibido, más ganas tendrá de hacerlo. Como un niño pequeño. En ese sentido, es igual a papá.

—Hay un asesino suelto, uno pensaría que tendría más sentido común.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos. Estaban ocupados con los libros de texto de japonés.

—¿También estudias japonés, Neville?

Neville alzó la mirada de su libro y le sonrió nerviosamente.

Hermione los miró un rato pensativa.

—¿Por qué de pronto están tan empeñados en saber japonés?

—Por el duelo —respondió Harry.

—¿El duelo?

—Las mejores ligas están en Japón —aclaró Neville—. Y los mejores duelistas del mundo son japoneses: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Katsuya Jonouchi y Mai Kujaku.

—No me parece que sea una razón suficiente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Luego, tras pensarlo un momento, decidió ser honesto:

—Yo… tal vez no haga mi quinto años en Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió la boca como si acabara de escuchar un cuento de horror.

—¡Harry, ese año son los TIMOS! Es muy importante para un mago…

—Quiero transferirme a la Academia de Duelos —la interrumpió Harry—. Yo… realmente no sé si quiero hacer una vida en el Mundo Mágico. Desde que conocí el duelo siento que ese es el camino que debo seguir. Esos momentos en que estoy en una arena frente a un oponente, cada vez que juego mis cartas…

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Quiero ser un duelista profesional.

Hermione lo miró un momento antes de responder.

—Puedes serlo tras graduarte de Hogwarts.

—No en Japón —respondió Neville—. Es graduarse de la Academia o nada.

—Hermione, ¿nunca sentiste que no encajabas en un lugar?

¿No encajar? Sí, Hermione sabía de eso. Básicamente eso fue toda su vida. Hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts y la profesora McGonagall fue a explicarle que era una bruja. Cuando entró por primera vez al Mundo Mágico fue como si algo hiciera clic. Como volver a casa después de un largo viaje.

—Creo que lo entiendo —dijo finalmente—. Aunque no sé porque un mago querría dejar el Mundo Mágico. ¿No puedes ser duelista después de graduarte en Hogwarts? Es decir, podrías entrar en la liga europea. ¿Por qué irte a Japón?

Harry pareció pensarlo un poco.

—No es que quiera dejar el Mundo Mágico, es decir, nací y crecí en este mundo. Es lo único que he conocido. Pero, el Duelo se siente diferente. Es como… como si no fuera el Mundo Muggle, pero tampoco el Mundo Mágico, sino algo más… Un tercer mundo.

Hermione lo pensó un momento antes de responder:

—No sé si lo entiendo, pero si es lo que quieres, entonces suerte. Te apoyaré cuanto pueda.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Harry.

14

El resto del invierno se fue sin ninguna novedad. Pettigrew fue visto alejándose hacia el sur, así que el ministerio rebajó la presencia de los dementores un poco, lo cual fue un alivio para los residentes de la zona y el colegio.

Las vacaciones de primavera llegaron. Casi nadie volvió a casa para esos días, todos más ocupados en prepararse para los exámenes que serían pronto. Charlus además porque Wood quería aprovechar el tiempo libre para practicar un poco más. Era su último año en Hogwarts y quería llevarse la copa. Si vencían a Slytherin, sería una realidad. Charlus estaba de acuerdo con él.

Neville, por su parte, decidió volver a casa. Dijo que tenía que hablar con su tío Algie, pero no exactamente sobre qué. Al regresar, había conseguido su propio curso mágico de japonés y se dedicó de lleno a aprender el idioma.

Con la llegada de abril, Hermione parecía cada vez más agotada. Entre su horario sobrecargado, ayudar a Hagrid a preparar la apelación y de vez en cuando ayudar a Harry y Neville en sus lecciones, estaba claro que estaba sobrepasada. Finalmente estalló durante Adivinación, la cual abandonó a mitad de la clase.

—Es un fraude completo —dijo—. No sé cómo el director Dumbledore puede mantener una clase que a todas luces es una pérdida de tiempo.

—No sé si lo notaste, Hermione, pero Dumbledore está un poco chiflado —respondió Harry.

—No deberías ser tan irrespetuoso —dijo Hermione sorprendida por eso.

—No puedes negar que es medio verdad —agregó Neville—. No es extraño: algunos de los magos más poderosos de la historia no han sido precisamente del todo cuerdos.

Hermione no parecía muy conforme.

—Lo dijiste la noche que fuimos por la piedra: a los magos les falta sentido común —siguió Harry—. Sobre la adivinación, es complicado. Según mi madre, sólo una persona en varias generaciones puede ver el futuro de forma consciente. La mayoría de los videntes no pasan de ser como los gitanos muggles: humo y espejos.

—¿Ven? A eso me refiero, ¿para qué mantener una clase que prácticamente no sirve para nadie? Si la adivinación es un talento que no puede ser enseñado, entonces la clase debería irse. Podrían ocupar el espacio para algo mejor, como la alquimia.

—La alquimia es de nivel EXTASIS —respondió Harry—. Sólo se da en Hogwarts cuando más de tres estudiantes se interesan en aprenderla, y siempre y cuando obtengan notas máximas en pociones, transfiguración, encantamientos, astronomía, herbología, aritmancia y runas.

Hermione lo sabía, por supuesto. Y también, gracias a _Hogwarts, una historia_ , sabía que no había sido impartida en Hogwarts desde hacía más de cien años.

—¿Has investigado al respecto? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida de que Harry supiera tantos detalles.

—Mamá quería tomar la clase, pero no había suficiente interés. Y tras graduarse, bueno, con la guerra en pleno apogeo, era difícil que los nacidos muggle consiguieran a un maestro interesado en arriesgarse o que no temiera a represarías de los mortífagos.

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia. Era el tipo de detalles del Mundo Mágico que no terminaban de agradarle. Desde el incidente con Draco en segundo año, había prestado un poco más de atención a los otros estudiantes. Para su sorpresa, esa discriminación parecía no ser sólo de Slytherin. A veces incluso entre los Gryffindor notaba cierto desdén hacia los estudiantes nacidos muggle o que seguían manteniendo las tradiciones muggle tas ingresar al mundo mágico o por ser mestizos, no tan marcado, pero a fin de cuentas allí. Lo cual era especialmente evidente con la afición al duelo por parte de Harry y Neville, la cual era vista con burla o incluso molestia por sus compañeros criados completamente en el Mundo Mágico.

15

La apelación de Hagrid falló y el hipogrifo fue condenados a muerte. La ejecución se programó justo la tarde del día del último examen del año. Harry, Charlus, Neville, Ron y Hermione fueron a verlo, sólo para que su amigo semi-gigante los echara. No quería que vieran aquello.

Harry y Neville decidieron volver de inmediato al castillo. El club de duelistas tendría una reunión esa tarde para relajarse después de los exámenes con un pequeño torneo.

Harry estaba terminando su último duelo cuando sintió mucha inquietud. Terminó rápidamente con un combo no muy espectacular, pero al menos efectivo, y luego salió del aula lo más pronto posible seguido de Neville.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No sé, sólo… siento que algo está mal.

Ya había oscurecido y la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre el castillo. Entonces lo escuchó: un aullido que le hizo encogerse de miedo.

Harry corrió siguiendo su instinto, el mismo que le había guiado en sus dos enfrentamientos con Voldemort. Llegó a la enfermería y para su sorpresa encontró a Charlus inconsciente, mientras una llorosa Hermione estaba junto a su cama, siendo consolada por Ron.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó tras pasar un minuto tratando de encontrar las palabras.

Ron alzó la cabeza y lo miró con furia. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Pettigrew —gruñó por lo bajo.

Harry sintió que las piernas no podrían sostenerlo. Afortunadamente, Neville se dio cuenta y lo ayudó a sentarse en una de las camas.

—Él está… —comenzó Harry, pero no pudo terminar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No está muerto. —Su voz salió ronca y congestionada por el llanto—. Recibió una maldición, pero… despertara pronto. —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, como si en realidad estuviera diciéndolo en voz baja para convencerse de que sería así.

Harry asintió lentamente, no muy convencido.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entraron la Profesora McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y Snape.

—Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger —habló la profesora con un tono de voz que carecía de la severidad usual. Luego reparó en los otros dos alumnos allí—. Señor Potter, Señor Longbotton, me temo que tendré que pedirles que salgan.

Al ver que parecía que querían replicar, Madame Ponfrey intervino con su voz de medimaga severa:

—Deben dar espacio al profesor Snape para revisar el estado del Señor Potter.

Harry asintió lentamente. Tal vez Snape fuera un profesor odiado por los estudiantes en general, excepto Slytherin, y uno que los odiaba especialmente a ellos, pero sabía que era posiblemente el mejor allí para tratar con una maldición… sobre todo si era magia oscura. Aunque, eso le hizo preguntarse dónde estaba Remus. No podía creer que Charlus estuviera en la enfermería y no estuviera allí.

Por supuesto, el aullido que escuchó cuando iba hacia allí era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Los cuatro se recargaron en el muro fuera de la enfermería. Los adultos sellaron la puerta con magia y lanzaron hechizos de privacidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

—Tal vez si hubieras estado allí en lugar…

—¡Ronald!

El pelirrojo refunfuñó por lo bajo. Mientras Harry sólo quería hacerse pequeño.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de responder.

En pocas palabras, Pettigrew se las arregló para pasar a los dementores y entrar al colegio. Secuestró a Charlus y lo llevó a la Casa de los Gritos a través de un túnel secreto bajo el Sauce Boxeador. El profesor Lupin llegó a rescatarlos, y logró, con ayuda de Charlus, detener a Peter Pettigrew.

Desafortunadamente, era luna llena y Remus olvidó tomar su poción. Fue una suerte que el profesor Snape llegara a tiempo y lanzar una maldición de conjuntivitis al hombre lobo, lo cual lo distrajo lo suficiente para que ellos escaparan.

Para su mala suerte, esto también dio tiempo a Peter de escapar, no sin antes arrojar una maldición a Snape la cual golpeó a Charlus por error.

16

Charlus despertó dos días después. Por suerte la maldición, lo que fuera, pudo ser revertida.

Sus padres estaban allí, al igual que Harry, el tío Sirius y su padrino…

Pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto a esto último. No después de lo que Peter le había dicho. La verdadera razón por la que Voldemort los atacó, la razón por la que él tuvo que venderlos al enemigo.

—La voluntad de la Luz es su muerte —dijo—. Voldemort sólo era un peón. Pero, Charlus, no tienes que morir. La Luz me lo ha dicho. Mi querido ahijado, ¿no lo ves? Es Harry quien debe morir, antes de que la Oscuridad logré consumirlo completamente.

Peter debía de estar loco. ¿Harry un mago Oscuro? ¿Voldemort únicamente buscaba eliminar competencia? No tenía sentido pensar que Harry…

Por supuesto, él no dijo nada de esto a sus padres o a sus profesores. Eran los desvaríos de un loco que estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesto a los dementores. No había razones para preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, dentro de él otra idea se estaba desarrollado: si resultaba que había algo de verdad en lo dicho por Peter, entonces correspondería a él lidiar con Harry si este se iba por el lado Oscuro. Harry era su hermano, pero él era el Niño-que-vivió, su deber era proteger al Mundo Mágico de los Magos Oscuros, incluso si el enemigo en cuestión era su hermano gemelo.

Lejos de allí, la Luz sonrió satisfecha.


	7. Punto sin retorno

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto sin retorno**

* * *

1

El Ministerio de Magia Británico retiró los dementores de Hogsmeade y los alrededores de Hogwarts, cuando su homólogo francés avisó de un desagradable encuentro entre un escuadrón de sus Aurores y Peter Pettigrew en Auvernia. Peter se las arregló para matar a tres y dejar en estado crítico a dos más antes de convertirse en rata y escapar. En los meses siguientes, tras reportes de avistamiento en Marsella y, a mediados de julio, en el norte de Italia, el Ministerio se permitió un respiro al respecto.

Para el Ministro fue un verdadero alivio, pues lo menos que quería era tener que lidiar con un mortífago suelto en el país mientras se llevaba a cabo la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Con las noticias de que Peter estaba cada vez más lejos de Gran Bretaña, moviéndose siempre hacia el este del continente, todos los recursos del Ministerio fueron movidos para apoyar la seguridad en el campamento de la Copa Mundial.

Para la familia Potter el resultado fue algo agridulce. Por un lado, Remus, sintiéndose culpable en gran parte de lo ocurrido a Charlus, decidió renunciar a su puesto como profesor de defensa. No importó cuanto hablaron con él para intentar convencerlo, Remus estaba decidido a mantenerse alejado de la escuela y sus estudiantes. Por el otro, por fin las medidas de seguridad se relajaron y tanto Charlus como Harry fueron libres de pasar unas vacaciones sin tantas restricciones para salir de casa.

Harry y Neville volvieron a la tienda de juegos local, tras más de un año de no haber estado allí y rápidamente se empaparon de las noticias respecto a las nuevas expansiones que salieron ese año, información sobre torneos y alguna que otra curiosidad relacionada con el duelo. Harry en especial estaba feliz de saber que había nuevo soporte para algunos de sus monstruos. Debido a esto, pasó largas horas ajustando su mazo y probando que tan bien funcionaba participando en algunos torneos locales.

Por fortuna pudo volver a inscribirse para el torneo regional, y estaba más que decidido a participar en el nacional ese año también, con la meta de poder regresar al Mundial Juvenil ese año. En su opinión, estar un año lejos era más que suficiente.

De igual forma, avanzó en sus estudios de japonés, presentando el cuarto nivel de NOKEN. Para poder aplicar para la Academia de Duelos Central debía llegar mínimo al tercer nivel, es decir, el intermedio. Harry estaba dispuesto a intentar llegar al segundo nivel; aunque, por lo que podía ver, el curso que ofrecía el Ministerio no sería capaz de llevarlo tan lejos.

Neville, por su parte, se las arregló para convencer a su abuela de permitirle llevar a cabo la evaluación para el quinto nivel.

Harry, a su vez, todavía que ver la forma de ponerse al día con sus estudios muggles. Era una suerte que las clases básicas que su madre les dio a él y Charlus cubrían perfectamente todo el nivel de primaria. Pero tendría que ver como certificar su educación secundaria. Estaba también el problema de la diferencia de grados escolares. La secundaria en su país iba desde los once o doce años hasta los dieciséis. En Japón por otro lado era de los doce a los quince años. Sí quería entrar con su grupo de edad a la Academia, significaba que tendría que adelantar dos años, así que tendría que esforzarse para recorrer más camino en menor tiempo, considerando que ya estaba atrasado con respecto a los chicos muggle de su edad.

Por supuesto, Charlus pensaba que estaba loco por querer estudiar más de lo que ya necesitaba para el colegio. James estaba de acuerdo con él, y así lo hizo saber una mañana de julio durante el desayuno:

—Deberías disfrutar un poco más ahora que tienes tiempo —dijo—. Cuando sea la hora de prepararte para tus TIMOS y tus EXTASIS desearas tener todo el tiempo libre que tienes ahora para relajarte con tus amigos.

—Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con tu padre, tratándose de estudios, pero esforzarse de más tampoco es bueno.

Oh, eso era nuevo: su madre pidiéndole que le bajara al ritmo a los estudios. Por supuesto, podía intuir la razón. Ella todavía no estaba convencida de que abandonar Hogwarts e ir a la Academia de Duelos fuera lo mejor para Harry. Un mago debe aprender a manejar su magia, le dijo en otra de sus discusiones anteriores al respecto.

—Estudiar tanto es de locos —dijo Charlus por su parte, con su habitual falta de tacto—. Cada vez te pareces más a Hermione.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —se quejó Harry.

—¿No viste como estaba de estresada al final del ciclo?

Harry lo había visto, no era ciego. El último mes, antes de los exámenes finales, Hermione estaba pálida, ojerosa y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Cuando abandonó adivinación se notó una mejoría, pero no la suficiente. El penúltimo día del curso, pasada toda la conmoción del ataque de Peter, la profesora McGonagall habló con ella y la convenció de renunciar a la mayoría de sus clases extra.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad quiero un certificado de educación secundaria. Es para mi futuro.

—¿Sabes que no necesitas uno de esos para conseguir un trabajo? —preguntó su padre divertido, sin duda recordando que su esposa había estado tan desesperada por conseguir uno de esos, hasta que Alice la convenció de que podía ir con más calma luego de Hogwarts si de verdad lo necesitaba.

—Sí en el Mundo Muggle —respondió Harry.

—¿El Mundo Muggle? —preguntó Charlus con burla—. ¿Por qué querrías trabajar en el Mundo Muggle? ¡Creí que seríamos Aurores como papá!

—Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso…

—¡Lo prometimos!

—No fue una promesa, simplemente dijimos que sería bueno. Pero, la verdad, no es lo que quiero hacer.

Charlus lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor forma posible.

—Charlus, está bien —dijo James—. Harry tiene razón. No tienen que seguir mis pasos, y cada quien puede perseguir la carrera que quiera. Es posible que incluso tú cambies de opinión…

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir.

—Tienes dos años para pensarlo —agregó su madre—. No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Cuando sepas lo que quieres, podrás conseguir los TIMOS necesarios y luego seguir de allí.

—Quiero ser Auror, no hay nada que pensar.

James sonrió mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza divertida.

—Pero todavía no entiendo —prosiguió Charlus mirando a Harry—. ¿Por qué trabajar en el Mundo Muggle? ¡Eres un Potter!

Harry tomó aire. Quizá convencer a Charlus sería los más difícil. Durante años soñaron con ir juntos a Hogwarts, graduarse y unirse a su padre en la lucha contra los magos oscuros. Desde que Charlus comenzó su entrenamiento, y Harry conoció el duelo, sus momentos de soñar con ese futuro fueron cada vez menos frecuentes. Para cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts no hablaban más de eso en lo absoluto. Sólo ahora Charlus traía ese tema de nuevo a la mesa.

—Quiero asistir a la Academia de Duelos, seré un duelista profesional.

Lily soltó el aire. James parecía neutral, pero había una tensión en su mandíbula que indicaba que no estaba del todo conforme con eso. Podía ser el más relajado de sus padres con respecto a seguir una carrera que no fuera necesariamente académica, pero era claro que hubiera estado mejor si Harry hubiera dicho que quería ser jugador de quidditch profesional antes que dedicar su vida a un juego de cartas muggle.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó Charlus—. ¡Es una _mierda_ de juego muggle!

—¡Charlus Fleamont Potter!

—¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con él, mamá!

—Eso no es motivo para que te expreses de esa forma. Sabes lo que pienso de usar ese vocabulario.

Charlus se mordió los labios con molestia.

—Harry —dijo James con su mejor tono paternal—, entiendo que este juego sea muy importante para ti, pero no puedes vivir jugándolo…

—Se puede. Muchos muggles lo hacen.

—Pero tú no eres Muggle —espetó Charlus con los brazos cruzados.

Harry suspiró y miró a su familia.

—De verdad, esto es lo que quiero hacer.

—Volvemos a lo mismo —dijo James—. Todavía tienes un par de años para pensarlo.

—Un año, en realidad, se comienza la Academia a los quince, a veces un poco antes.

—No estás saltando tus TIMOS —reprendió Lily. Respiró profundamente para relajarse, y luego agregó—: Estarás en la escuela hasta los 17, una vez que seas mayor de edad puedes decidir qué hacer. Sólo piensa bien las cosas. No queremos que tires tu futuro a la basura.

—No lo estoy haciendo, mamá.

—Basta, no discutamos más esto —pidió su padre.

Harry se hundió en la silla. Sólo desearía que su familia pudiera entender el duelo como él lo hacía.

No se dijo mucho más sobre ese tema en la casa Potter ese día. James Potter se marchó al trabajo como de costumbre, mientras que Lily se enfrascó en otra de sus investigaciones de Runas que llevaba a cabo por sí misma en el sótano. Harry recibió a Neville a eso del mediodía y pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en el parque jugando contra los chicos del pueblo.

Charlus, por su parte, estuvo en el patio practicando con una Snitch de prueba. Durante los siguientes días se negó a hablar con su hermano.

2

El verano se deslizó con la rapidez de siempre. Llegó el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter y se optó por hacer una fiesta un poco más íntima, aunque no tan pequeña como la cena sencilla del año anterior.

Por supuesto, con la mayoría de los presentes siendo fanáticos del quidditch, el principal tema de discusión fue el mundial que estaba por suceder en unas pocas semanas. Tanto los Potter como los Weasley tenían boletos para el evento, de los mejores, además. También aprovecharon para ponerse de acuerdo para ir a hacer las compras escolares. Incluso Hermione, a pesar de no ser muy fanática del deporte, estaba más que interesada por tan interesante evento. Una gran oportunidad para conocer otras culturas mágicas, dijo.

Harry, aunque ciertamente estaba interesado, no compartía del todo el entusiasmo. Para su mala suerte, la final se llevaba a cabo justo el mismo día que la final nacional de Duelo de Monstruos. Ir al partido significaba tener que perderlo. Por otro parte, luego de la gran discusión que tuvo con su familia, y en especial tras la molestia de Charlus, lo menos que quería era arruinar eso para todos.

—No participaras en el torneo —dijo Neville esa noche, adivinando lo que Harry pensaba.

—Creo que es mejor retirarme. Además, no todos los días vasa a la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ¿verdad?

—Eso es cierto —admitió Neville—. Pero, también es tu última oportunidad de participar en el mundial juvenil.

Con la mayoría de las Academias de Duelo, y en especial las de Corporación Kaiba, estableciendo un límite de edad mínimo para la inscripción entre los quince y los dieciséis años, se optó por restringir la edad de los torneos Juveniles sólo hasta los catorce años. A partir de allí, la mayoría de los torneos se celebraban entre las Academias. Al menos en lo que respectaba a torneos oficiales. Había compañías privadas como Grupo Manjoume o su rival principal, Grupo Garam, que llevaban a cabo sus propios torneos amateurs para jóvenes duelistas que no estaban en las academias o entre escuelas que no estaban dedicadas al duelo. Sin ir más lejos, el Equipo de Duelos de Eton había ganado uno de estos últimos torneos ese año.

—No hay muchas oportunidades de convivir con mi familia desde que estoy en Hogwarts —dijo Harry finalmente—. Habrá muchos torneos, pero no este momento no se repetirá más.

Neville entendió. Él haría lo mismo, si sus padres estuvieran con él.

Más tarde, después de que la tarta fuera partida, Harry, Hermione y Neville se sumergieron en una conversación sobre los estudios que estaban llevando. Hermione pensó que no era mala idea obtener también su certificado de secundaria, así que ella misma comenzó a estudiar, apoyándose en una guía que encontró en la red y que era usada por asociaciones de padres que preferían que sus hijos estudiaran en casa.

—Creo que es una buena forma de comenzar.

—¿No agregaras mucho más trabajo al que ya tienes? —preguntó Neville.

—La profesora McGonagall me instó a recortar materias. Sólo tomaré Aritmancia, Runas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con lo último. Una lástima que ya era tarde para inscribirse a la clase de Hagrid. Tenía sus sospechas sobre como Hermione se las había arreglado para tomar todas las optativas, y si era así como lo hacía, estaba feliz de que su amiga hubiera decidido acortar su horario. Nadie debería pasar por todo ese estrés.

—Siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué tomar estudios muggle? —preguntó Neville.

—Quería tener una mejor perspectiva sobre como los magos ven al Mundo Muggle.

Por la mueca que hizo tras decir aquello, estaba claro que no era lo que había esperado.

—Nada agradable —dedujo Harry.

—Bueno, considerando que los libros de texto no se han actualizado desde los años setenta, y que la profesora parecía desconocer cualquier nueva invención posterior al disco compacto, supongo que pudo haber sido peor.

Harry sonrió con simpatía y cambiaron el tema de conversación a otra cosa.

Finalmente se hizo de noche, y los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a dejar la casa Potter. Tanto los Potter como los Weasley, Hermione y Neville hicieron planes para reunirse la siguiente semana para ir al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras para el siguiente curso.

3

El 22 de agosto, día que se celebró la final del Mundial de Quidditch, fue posiblemente uno de los mejores días de la vida de Harry. Cierto, no había podido asistir a uno de los torneos más importantes de duelo en el año, al menos para un niño de catorce como él; pero esas horas en las que toda disputa con Charlus desapareció, valieron completamente la pena.

No hubo discusiones con su familia sobre si estaban o no de acuerdo con su proyecto de vida, no recibió miradas de dolor y traición por parte de su gemelo, e incluso el tío Remus se permitió relajarse y bromear con sus amigos como si todavía estuvieran en el colegio, al grado que parecía haber rejuvenecido diez años.

Fue también agradable encontrarse con muchos de sus amigos y compañeros del colegio, la mayoría de los cuales, pero en especial Seamus, apoyaban a Irlanda después de la desastrosa actuación que tuvo Inglaterra durante el torneo.

Ya por la tarde, una vez en el estadio y tras un pequeño enfrentamiento de Charlus y Ron con Draco Malfoy, se encontraron en sus lugares listos para presenciar el partido entre Irlanda y Bulgaria.

El partido fue, en pocas palabras, espectacular. Jugadas asombrosas, especialmente de Viktor Krum, el buscador de la selección de Bulgaria, a quien Ron idolatraba como si fuera la segunda venida de Merlín (lo cual le ganó ser el centro de las burlas de sus hermanos y de Charlus). Al final el partido terminó con una espectacular atrapada de Krum…Una lástima que su equipo terminó con muchos menos puntos que Irlanda, perdiendo el partido.

Las celebraciones de la noche en el campamento irlandés fueron especialmente ruidosas. Hasta que los gritos de celebración se convirtieron en gritos de terror.

En medio de la confusión, Harry y Charlus se encontraron corriendo en dirección al bosque, mientras sus padres y sus padrinos se dirigían a ayudar ante lo que sin duda era un ataque.

Charlus no se veía muy bien, apretando su varita en su mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… es decir, sí.

Harry no lo creyó ni por un momento.

—Deberíamos ayudar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry—. Somos estudiantes que ni siquiera hemos comenzado nuestro cuarto año…

—Tal vez tú, pero yo llevó años preparándome para…

—Para defenderte, no para luchar —le recordó Harry.

Charlus lo miró mal, pero no podía negar que era cierto. Aun así, no se sentía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo para lo que supuestamente llevaba años preparándose, algo pasaba que le impedía hacer lo que se suponía debía. En su primer año, contra Quirrell, se paralizó de miedo; en segundo se las arregló para defenderse de Lockhart, pero eso no contaba ya que el tipo era un fraude, y cuando fue la hora de enfrentar al basilisco tuvo que quedarse atrás; y contra Peter fue incapaz de hacer mucho, si el tío Remus…, su padrino, no hubiera llegado le habría sido imposible protegerse de Peter, y más tarde quedó demostrado cuando consiguió golpearlo con una maldición que lo dejó fuera de combate por casi un día.

Salieron a un claro del bosque, en donde se encontraron con Ron y Hermione. Hablaron con ellos un momento, cada cual más nervioso que el anterior, mientras lo ecos lejanos de los gritos del campamento todavía se escuchaban.

Entonces, una figura solitaria apareció en el centro del claro, alzó una varita gritando un conjuro y un segundo después, el cielo se tiño de color verde cuando la figura de un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su mandíbula apareció en el cielo. Los cuatro adolescentes se tensaron al reconocerla de inmediato. La Marca Tenebrosa, el símbolo de Voldemort.

La figura desapareció y los cuatro adolescentes se acercaron. Allí, en medio del claro, quedó una varita abandonada. Ron estaba a punto de agarrarla, cuando los gemelos gritaron a la vez:

—¡No la toques!

Charlus fue quien tomó la iniciativa desde allí.

—Es evidencia…

Iba a agregar algo más, cuando de se vieron rodeados por los crujidos que indicaban la aparición de al menos una docena de personas. Al instante se vieron rodeados por aurores y varios otros empleados del Ministerio. Harry y Charlus actuaron rápido, arrojándose al suelo y arrastrando consigo a sus amigos un segundo antes de que los hechizos aturdidores chocaran sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —gritó una voz—. ¿Quién conjuró la marca?

—¡Esperen, son mi hijo y sus amigos!

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar la voz de Arthur Weasley.

Siguió un interrogatorio, en el que los empleados del ministerio estaban más interesados en repartir culpas que en saber lo que de verdad había pasado. Por suerte, el padre de Ron tenía sentido común.

—¡Basta! Son sólo niños, y no creo que Charlus Potter, de todas las personas, estuviera involucrado en esto.

Eso calmó las cosas. Fudge, claramente apenado, rápidamente mandó a uno de los aurores a traer a los Potter. Charlus, viendo que finalmente el orden se había restablecido, se apresuró a hablar sobre la figura que vieron allí, y les indicó la varita en el suelo.

Las indagaciones continuaron en cuanto James, Lily, Sirius y Remus llegaron al lugar. Tras comprobar el estado de sus hijos, James Potter entró en su modo de Jefe de Aurores y, ayudado por Sirius, comenzó a repartir tareas. Se confirmó que la varita en el suelo fue la usada para invocar la marca y se buscó en la zona alguna pista que llevara al responsable.

A los chicos les habría gustado saber cómo terminó eso, pero en cuanto fue claro que no podían dar más pistas, Lily, Remus y Arthur los sacaron de allí. En lugar de volver al campamento, Lily los llevó a su casa donde pidió a Dobby que preparara chocolate caliente para todos. Arthur regresó al campamento junto con Remus para ayudar. Un par de minutos más tarde, recibió un Patronus de Remus indicando que todos los demás Weasley se encontraban a salvo en el campamento.

Harry permaneció en silencio un largo rato, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Como su día alegre de pronto se volvió una pesadilla. Mientras, Charlus, Ron y Hermione conversaban en voz baja, seguramente sobre lo mismo.

4

Los siguientes días fueron un completo caos para el Ministerio y sus empleados, así que James pasaba más tiempo en su oficina que en casa.

En el diario _El Profeta_ parecía estar en navidad, publicando articulo tras artículo, en especial firmados por esa horrible Rita Skeeter, criticando al Ministro y a prácticamente cada jefe de departamento. Además, de alguna forma se las arregló para enterarse del encuentro de Charlus, Harry, Ron y Hermione con los empleados del ministerio esa noche, llegando a escribir un desagradable artículo en el que volvía a colocar a Harry como un aprendiz de mago oscuro y aseguraba que era una mala influencia para su hermano.

Los abogados de la familia volvieron a moverse lo más pronto que pudieron para acallar los rumores. Pero, de nuevo, la memoria del Mundo Mágico parecía ser de una sola dirección, y no ayudaba que la disculpa de Skeeter se hubiera publicado más como una nota al pie de una edición de la tarde (la menos leída).

Fue un alivio estar de regreso a Hogwarts en el tren. Aunque, por las miradas que le daban algunos de los otros estudiantes, estaba claro que prácticamente nadie vio la disculpa. Al menos contaba con el apoyo de Neville, los Weasley y el resto de sus compañeros de habitación.

Como cada año, aunque viajaban en el mismo compartimento, era casi como si estuvieran separados. Harry y Neville se concentraban en el duelo por un lado, mientras Ron, Charlus y Hermione hablaban de otras cosas el otro. Y luego de la visita de rigor de Draco y sus matones, la conversación se desvió hacia las otras escuelas de magia.

—Al menos espero que por fin nos digan a que se debía todo ese misterio del verano —dijo Ron.

Durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones loa adultos habían estado hablando enigmáticamente sobre algo que iba a suceder ese año en el colegio, algo que al parecer Draco conocía muy bien, lo cual sólo hizo que Ron se pusiera realmente molesto.

Cuando el tren llegó al colegio, caía una horrible tormenta. Los alumnos corrieron a los carruajes que los llevaban al castillo lo más pronto que podían, pero dado que debían hacer fila para esperar a que los carruajes se detuvieran, para el momento que abordaban uno ya estaban completamente mojados. Además, como eran sólo cuatro personas por carruaje, Harry y Neville optaron por esperar al siguiente, por lo que Charlus, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que subir a un carruaje junto con Colin Creevey, un fanboy de Charlus. Harry y Neville por su parte viajaron al castillo con Luna y Ginny.

—Es bueno verte, Luna —saludó Harry—. ¿Pasaste un buen verano?

—Oh, maravilloso, mi padre y yo fuimos a recorrer algunos lugares en los que pensamos que podríamos encontrar a muchos de los monstruos de duelo.

Desde que Luna aprendió sobre las cartas, había comenzado a llamar Monstruos de Duelo a las criaturas que ella y su padre llevaban años buscando.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Neville interesado.

—Nada concreto, pero creo que tenemos algunas pistas interesantes. Tal vez volvamos durante las vacaciones de Yule para seguir más pistas.

El viaje no duró mucho tiempo, y pronto estuvieron corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo, donde fueron recibidos por una broma de Peeves, quien rápidamente fue mandado lejos por la profesora McGonagall.

Tras un hechizo de secado por parte de Hermione, se despidieron de Luna y fueron a sentarse para el banquete.

Los de primer año llegaron con una fila, empapados y temblando al parecer más por el frío que por la excitación. No deseando hacerlos esperar más, la profesora McGonagall comenzó con la selección de inmediato.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer la comida y el banquete comenzó.

—Muy bien, ahora que han comido y bebido, es hora de los anuncios de rigor —anunció el director una vez que terminó el banquete—. Primero que nada, tengo la pena de avisar que este año no se llevara a cabo la copa escolar de Quidditch.

El comedor estalló en quejas, en especial por parte de los miembros de los equipos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, decepcionante —dijo Dumbledore tras llamar al orden con una lluvia de chispas de colores de su varita—. Pero es mi placer informar que en cambió se llevara a cabo un torneo de exhibición un poco más emocionante que el habitual. Madame Hooch les dará los detalles al respecto en próximos días.

Dumbledore entonces pareció un poco más solemne.

—Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de esto, es un evento muy especial que se llevara a cabo este año…

El entusiasmo por el Torneo de los Tres Magos hizo que pocos prestaran atención a la presentación del nuevo profesor de defensa, Alastor Moody.

5

Los siguientes días fueron de excitación en Hogwarts. Todo de lo que se hablaba era del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos aquellos que tendrían la edad mínima para participar, diecisiete años, antes del 31 de octubre estaban hablando sobre lo maravilloso que sería ser elegidos campeones. El resto de los alumnos estaban decepcionados, aunque de igual forma emocionados. Otros, en especial los que estaban estudiando a nivel EXTASIS, discutían sobre como burlar al juez imparcial para entrar. Los gemelos Weasley, aunque iban en sexto grado, estaban seguros de que lograrían entrar gracias a su ingenio.

Harry y Neville suspiraron con derrota cuando el club de Duelists esta vez ni siquiera logró juntar al mínimo para seguir siendo un club estudiantil oficial.

—Oh, lo siento tanto —dijo Hermione, sabiendo lo importante que era el duelo para ellos.

Harry estaba completamente abatido. Estaba seguro que la culpa no era por la excitación por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino por ese horrible artículo de verano de Skeeter.

—Tal vez si trajeran esos discos muggles a Hogwartas más gente querría unirse —agregó Ron.

—No —respondió rápidamente Harry—. Mientras menos gente sepa sobre eso, mejor.

Charlus frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ocultarlo? A menos que de verdad hayas hecho algo ilegal para hacerlos funcionar.

—¡Harry no haría eso! —se apresuró a decir Neville.

—Pues no sé —dijo Charlus—, es muy sospechoso que esos aparatos muggles funcionaran en Hogwarts. Algo tuvieron que hacerles.

Harry miró a Charlus con una dura decepción.

—No hice nada, ¿quieres que lo juré por mi magia?

Charlus no dijo nada más, aunque no dejo de enviar miradas molestas a Harry.

Una semana más tarde, Madame Hooch avisó durante la cena el segundo evento que se llevaría a cabo en paralelo al Torneo de los Tres Magos: un torneo interescolar de Quidditch. Al parecer, James Potter lo había sugerido al Wizengamot cuando se discutía sobre si debía aceptarse que Hogwarts fuera cede de la reanudación del peligroso torneo. La mayoría se mostró de acuerdo al verlo como una forma en que más alumnos pudieran participar para aumentar la cooperación entre los colegios. Afortunadamente, los gobiernos de los otros países participantes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Madame Hooch avisó que las pruebas de selección se llevarían a cabo durante el siguiente mes, a fin de escoger al mejor equipo posible para representar al colegio. También pidió que quienes fueran a intentar obtener el título de Campeón de Hogwarts se abstuvieran de hacer las pruebas, pues si eran elegidos no podrían participar en el torneo de quidditch.

Charlus estaba radiante, al igual que Ron. Si no pudieran participar como campeones, ser parte de la selección de quidditch del colegio sin duda sería tanto o incluso mejor.

—Sólo piénsenlo —dijo Ron—, es como formar parte de una versión más joven de la selección nacional.

—Oh, por favor, no exageres, Ronald.

Y así comenzó otra discusión entre Ron y Hermione.

—¿Por qué no intentas entrar al equipo? —preguntó Charlus a Harry, deseando hacer las paces después de la discusión de días atrás.

—Estoy demasiado ocupado.

Charlus frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que él y Neville planeaban presentar esa estúpida certificación muggle de japonés en diciembre. Si Harry aprobaba, estaría más cerca de su tonta meta de irse a una escuela muggle el próximo año.

Negó con la cabeza. Era un Potter, sus padres nunca lo dejarían hacer una tontería como aquella.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

6

Tras un arduo mes de pruebas, Madame Hooch público la selección. Charlus fue elegido buscador, y lo gemelos (aunque todavía tenían la idea de que podrían burlar al juez imparcial) consiguieron el puesto de golpadores. Ron no lo logró, lo cual lo puso de mal humor las siguientes semanas, aunque el hecho de que Draco tampoco lo consiguiera sin duda lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Por otro lado, el resto de los puestos fueron ocupados por jugadores de las otras casas, e incluso se armó una selección de reserva.

Las practicas comenzaron, lo cual aminoró mucha de la impaciencia por la espera hasta la llegada de las delegaciones de los colegios invitados, lo cual ocurrió el 30 de octubre.

Ese día, en medio de un fuerte frío, los alumnos salieron a recibir a los otros colegios. El enorme barco que emergió del lago negro, y el gigantesco carruaje jalado por enormes pegasos no los dejaron indiferentes. Y cuando Ron se dio cuenta que uno de los estudiantes era Viktor Krum, sus niveles de fanboy subieron a niveles muy altos.

—Por favor, Ron, parece que te quisieras casar con él —se burló Ginny, dejándolo de mal humor.

Con los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons finalmente allí, Dumbledore por fin revelo quien sería, o más que era el juez imparcial: el Cáliz de Fuego.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que era domingo, la mayoría en el colegio pasó su día en el gran comedor expectantes de quienes iban dejando sus nombres en el cáliz.

Los gemelos Weasley como dijeron, intentaron engañar al cáliz con una poción envejecedora. Terminaron en el suelo con enormes barbas blancas para diversión de todos.

A las cuatro de la tarde, los profesores hicieron salir a todos del Gran Comedor, y se procedió a hacer los preparativos para el banquete de Halloween y el anuncio de los campeones.

7

Harry tembló de miedo cuando el profesor Dumbledore tomó el cuarto papel arrojado por el cáliz, indicando que había un campeón más de los que debería haber.

—Charlus Potter —leyó el anciano con voz ronca.

El comedor estaba en silencio, mientras Charlus, a unos cuantos lugares de él, le devolvía la misma mirada de miedo.

—¡Charlus…! —Dumbledore no terminó de hablar cuando las llamas azules del Cáliz de Fuego cambiaron a rojo una vez más, arrojando un quinto papel—. ¿Harry Potter?

Harry vio negro por un momento. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

Los murmullos estallaron en el comedor. Acusaciones contra los gemelos Potter, pero en especial contra Harry. ¿Había usado magia negra para hacer esto? ¿Charlus había estado de acuerdo con él o todo fue sólo el plan de Harry?

Harry respiró profundamente, miró a Neville, a Hermione y a Charlus.

Harry sacó su varita, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, entonces, con voz clara para que todos escucharan dijo:

—Juro por mi magia y por mi vida que no engañé al Cáliz de Fuego de ninguna manera: no con magia de cualquier tipo, y especialmente no con magia negra. No pagué a nadie mayor, convencí o coaccioné de cualquier forma a otra persona para que echara mi nombre al Cáliz de Fuego.

Suspiró profundamente. Esto podía matarlo, pero no dejaría que quien hubiera hecho esto rigiera su destino.

—No participare en el torneo.

—Harry, muchacho, es un contrato mágico vinculante…

—Lo sé —interrumpió al profesor Dumbledore. Respiró aún más profundamente, y a pesar del miedo que lo invadía, declaró con voz fuerte y clara—: No participare. Qué la magia me lo reclamé, poro yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz, ni deseaba participar en el torneo, así que declino mi posición como campeón. Todos aquí son testigos de que hago esta declaración ante la misma magia que rige nuestras vidas: me niego a ser parte de este torneo. Qué así sea.

El Cáliz de Fuego estalló. Se escucharon gritos de horror, especialmente el de Charlus, y luego Harry sintió el peor dolor que había experimentado a su vida. Afortunadamente, pronto todo se volvió negro y perdió la consciencia.


	8. Mago blanco y mago ibano

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Mago blanco y mago ibano**

* * *

1

Harry sentía como si un hipogrifo le hubiera pasado por encima. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y el sólo hecho de pensar en abrir los ojos hacía que el dolor se incrementara.

“Estoy muerto”, pensó.

Escuchó la risita de una niña. Una niña pequeña al parecer.

—Creo que está despertando —dijo una voz. En definitiva, la voz de una niña.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó otra voz infantil—. Para mí todavía parece que está hecho una mierda.

—Mamá te hechizaría si te escuchara hablar así.

—Pero mamá no está aquí, ¿verdad?

Harry se movió un poco, y a pesar del dolor, abrió los ojos.

Frente a él había dos niñas: una vestida de negro y otra de blanco. La primera era rubia y tenía un gorro con la forma de la cabeza de un conejo. La segunda tenía el cabello color rosa chicle y usaba un gorro con la forma de una ficha de oveja amarilla. Su mente las reconoció de inmediato, pues las había visto muchas veces cuando las invocaba en duelos.

—¿Estoy soñando?

La niña del vestido blanco se rio de sus palabras.

—En cierto sentido, es así —respondió la de negro.

—Más bien estás en un punto extraño entre el mundo humano y las Doce Dimensiones —aclaró la niña de blanco—. Y no, no estás muerto. Aunque estuviste un poco…

—Demasiado —agregó la otra.

—… cerca —terminó mirando mal a su hermana.

Harry se masajeó las cienes para tratar de evitar el dolor de cabeza. Dolía peor que en clase de pociones cuando sin querer aspiraba los humos del caldero.

—Esa cosa podría haber matado a cualquiera —dijo la niña de negro llevándose las manos a la cadera mientras resoplaba enojada—. ¿En qué piensan los magos de tu mundo? Francamente, es de locos, idiotas y subnormales enlazar un contrato con la propia magia, más aún para esa tonta, ridícula y patética excusa de torneo. ¡Ese evento es de salvajes! Algo que pensaría ver en el reino de Brron, pero no en el Mundo Humano. Y cuando atrape al maldito, imbécil, desgraciado al que se le ocurrió poner tu nombre en esa cosa voy a…

—Lenguaje —reprendió la otra niña.

—¡Oh, por favor, Pikeru! ¡Harry casi muere! Deja de preocuparte por como hablo.

Pikeru infló los cachetes y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—Bueno, ahora que está despierto, ¿qué esperas para curarlo?

Pikeru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego se sonrojo avergonzada.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento. Debe doler mucho.

—Sólo un poco —respondió Harry.

—¿Sólo un poco? —resopló la niña de negro, Curan—. Dioses, eres peor que mi hermana cuando está enferma: nunca admite que algo le duele porque la gente se preocuparía mucho, y no quiere molestarlos. Eso es de tontos, idiotas, estúpidos…

—¡Oye, estoy aquí!

—Ya sé.

Pikeru volvió a inflar los cachetes.

—Bueno, pero cúralo ya. ¿Quieres que muera?

—No va a morir —replicó su hermana de mal humor.

Alzó su bastón y comenzó a concentrar la magia en su punta. Harry reconoció el movimiento, era el mismo que hacia el holograma cuando usaba su efecto de recuperar puntos de vida. La magia de color blanco cubrió al joven mago. Se sintió como un bálsamo milagroso, pues casi al instante el dolor desapareció.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, se incorporó quedando sentado.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de piedra desnuda. Muy parecida a las habitaciones medievales de Hogwarts, aunque las paredes eran blancas y no de piedra más oscura como el castillo.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —respondió Pikeru—. En términos básicos, este es tu mazo. En términos más complicados, es un punto entre las Doce Dimensiones y el Mundo de los Humanos, como dije antes.

Harry miró a su alrededor. ¿Su mazo?

—Eso es… raro.

—¿Raro? —preguntó Curan—. ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¿Sabes que es de verdad raro? ¡Tú mundo! Es de locos querer separar las cosas mágicas de las que no lo son. El simple hecho de que alguien viva ya significa que tiene una chispa de magia. ¿Y de dónde sacaron eso de que la magia oscura es malvada?

Harry parpadeó.

—Los señores oscuros…

—¡Eso, Señores Oscuros! Yo soy una usuaria de magia negra, pero eso no me hace una malvada Señora Oscura que va a destruir el mundo.

—¿Me lo juras? —preguntó su hermana—. Auch —se quejó cuando la otra le dio un pisotón.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? —siguió Curan—. ¡Dicen que la oscuridad es la fuente de todo el mal! Vaya mierda más grande. La última vez que revise, la Oscuridad seguía siendo la fuente de la vida, mientras la Luz seguía tratando de destruirla.

Harry no supo cómo responder, mientras Curan seguía gritando insultos a los magos de su mundo, llamándolos con todas las malas palabras en las que podía pensar. Pikeru, que ya se había recuperado del pisotón, miró a Harry y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento, no se ha tomado su medicina.

—¡Oye! —respondió su hermana jalándola de una de sus coletas.

—¡Ah! ¡Suelta, suelta!

—¡Basta, por favor! —gritó Harry.

Curan soltó a Pikeru e infló los cachetes de la misma forma que su hermana, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—Ella empezó.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Era frustrante tratar con niñas pequeñas que al parecer sólo querían discutir. Se preguntó su madre se había sentido igual cuando él y Charlus peleaban por los juguetes.

Sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor era centrarse en averiguar que estaba pasando allí.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó.

—Te negaste a participar en ese tonto, estúpido y maldito torneo —le recordó Curan.

Sí, eso era cierto. Pero no explicaba cómo podía estar dentro de su mazo. Si es que esto realmente era su mazo. Quizá sólo era una alucinación vivida o algo así. Es decir, estaba hablando con Mago Blanco Pikeru y Mago de Ibano Curan, dos de las cartas de su baraja, lo cual en sí era una locura.

“Sin embargo, hablaste con la Serpiente Siniestra y deseabas averiguar si de verdad las cartas estaban vivas, o bueno, los espíritus en ellas”, se recordó.

—Eso no es todo —la voz de Pikeru lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos—, la magia corrupta de tu mundo trató de llevarse tu vida.

—Pero, como soy un mago muy genial, encontré la forma de evitarlo.

—Fue mi idea…

—No, fue mía.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Qué sí! Tú estabas llorando de miedo.

—¡Mientes! Siempre quieres robarme todo el crédito.

—¡Niñas! —gritó Harry parando la discusión.

Dejaron de discutir, pero se dejaron caer sentadas en el suelo, dándose la espalda, con los cachetes inflados y los brazos cruzados.

Harry sintió que volvería a tener dolor de cabeza si seguían discutiendo así.

—¿Qué sucedió? Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

—Activamos “ _Espejo de Mano de Hada_ ” —respondió Pikeru.

—¡Sí! Así que cuando ese maldito, despreciable y mierdero cáliz intentó tomar tu vida, luego de que ya había tomado casi toda tu magia, le cambiamos el objetivo.

Harry se sintió terrible. La magia exigía una vida, y si la trampa cambió el objetivo, alguien más debió pagar el precio.

—¿Quién murió? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Nadie —respondió Pikeru rápidamente.

—Esa cosa no estaba precisamente viva —agregó Curan—. Es decir, quién haya hecho eso no puede estar vivo del todo. Yo diría que, si fuera una carta, sería de tipo zombi.

Pikeru asintió una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que Harry temió se hiciera daño en el cuello.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Del trozo de alma que tenías atascado en la herida de tu frente, tontito —respondió Curan.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Trozo de alma?

—¿Cómo…?

—Un trozo de alma —repitió Curan—. Algún imbécil, perturbado y subnormal de mierda metió un trozo de alma en la herida de tu frente.

Harry abrió la boca todavía sin entender del todo lo que decían.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó Curan muy sorprendida—. ¿Cómo es posible? La maldita, despreciable y usurera mierda te estaba robando la magia, como un paracito.

Harry respiró profundamente tratando de asimilar lo que le decían. ¿Había un trozo de alma en su frente? ¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta?

—No es tan extraño, supongo —agregó Pikeru, se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, como tratando de reconfortarlo—. Ninguna de las cartas de tu mazo podíamos hablar contigo porque esa cosa nos bloqueaba. Tal vez, de alguna forma, también te impedía saber que estaba allí.

Harry asintió. Eso tenía sentido.

—Pero, ¿qué era eso?

—Un trozo de un alma muy maloliente —respondió Curan con cara de asco.

—Quiero decir, ¿de quién era?

Pikeru se mordió los labios, mientras que Curan volvió a maldecir.

—Ese tipo, el que estaba en el diario —respondió Pikeru por fin.

Harry se hundió en su lugar. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al tiempo que se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Había vivido casi toda su vida con un maldito trozo del alma de Voldemort en su cicatriz!

—Creo que se rompió —dijo Curan.

Pikeru miró a Harry con angustia, antes de soltar su mano y darle palmaditas en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Ya se fue, no volverá a robar tu magia.

—No queda mucha más que robar en primer lugar.

Pikeru fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

—Yo sólo decía…

Harry notó que estaba desapareciendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es hora de despertar —respondió Pikeru—. Pero, no te preocupes, Harry. Somos tus monstruos. Mientras estemos en tu mazo, o al menos cerca de ti, podremos comunicarnos. Por ahora, ve, todos están muy preocupados por ti. Además, necesitas descansar, descansar de verdad, quiero decir. Estar aquí agota tu Energía de Duelo.

Harry asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien que querían decir con “Energía de Duelo”. Se había vuelto completamente intangible, y las dos niñas y la habitación a su alrededor comenzaban a desvanecerse como roció de la mañana.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el familiar techo de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

2

—¡Harry! —el gritó de Lily Potter llenó toda la enfermería, sobresaltando a James, quien estaba sentado en la cama de lado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Madame Pomfrey salió a toda prisa desde su oficina. En tiempo record cruzó la mitad de la habitación, y antes de que los padres pudieran abrumar al niño con abrazos, ya estaba arrojando hechizos de diagnóstico.

Tenía los labios apretados en concentración, mientras revisaba los resultados de sus escaneos. El resultado que esperaba: el núcleo mágico casi completamente vacío, y comenzaba a encogerse al no tener magia que lo llenara. No esperaba otra cosa, aun así, Harry tenía suerte que lo único que el Cáliz de Fuego le hubiera arrebatado era magia y no la vida. De todas formas, para estar más segura, arrojó el hechizo que normalmente se usaba en San Mungo cuando los padres tenían sospecha de que uno de sus hijos era un squib. El resultado fue el que esperaba.

—Bueno, señor Potter, debo decir que tiene suerte de estar vivo, pero me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de su magia.

James cerró los ojos, mientras una llorosa Lily se abrazaba a él.

Harry asintió lentamente. Pikeru y Curan ya se lo habían dicho. Él mismo se daba cuenta ahora. Era un squib. Tal vez quedaba suficiente magia en su núcleo para hacer las cosas más simples, como volar una escoba o preparar algunas pociones sencillas, pero nunca más volvería poder lanzar siquiera un hechizo de primer grado.

Era una sensación extraña, como si hubiera un vacía en su alma.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el buró junto a la cama, en donde vio su mazo. Supuso que Neville lo había dejado allí. Parecía ser la única persona en su vida que entendía lo importante que era para él tener sus cartas. Sólo un duelista puede entender a otro, se dijo.

Quiso reír amargamente al pensar eso último. Johan no habría estado de acuerdo. Él tenía la firme creencia de que algún día las cartas unirían a las personas. En su caso, parecía que sólo lo estaban separando.

Volvió a ver el techo.

No podía culpar a Pikeru y a Curan. Hicieron lo único que podían hacer para salvarle la vida dado lo desesperado de la situación. La pérdida de su magia en ese sentido era como amputar un miembro gangrenado.

Vio a Sirius y a Remus de pie cerca de allí, junto con Charlus. Imaginaba que Ron, Hermione y Neville deberían estar esperando afuera.

—Muy bien —dijo Madame Pomfrey tras pasar otros tanto hechizos de diagnóstico y tras darle a beber una poción de sabor horrible—, avisare al director Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall.

Los Potter asintieron.

—Pueden hablar unos minutos con el señor Potter, aunque tal vez no sea muy receptivo. La poción lo pondrá en un sueño profundo. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Lily asintió. Los dos días que Harry pasó inconsciente no habían sido un verdadero sueño, más bien una especie de coma mágico.

La enfermera miró a Harry un momento más, con una mueca que al joven no le gustó nada. Si conociera la poción que le suministró, habría sabido porque de esto. En un mago de haber hecho efecto en menos de treinta segundos, pero pasados cinco minutos desde que la bebiera sin que se mostrara siquiera soñoliento… El daño al núcleo parecía ser incluso más de lo que sus hechizos dejaban ver. Tal vez ya ni siquiera podría volar en una escoba. Harry Potter era prácticamente un muggle.

La enfermera por fin dejo de ver a Harry, dio media vuelta y volvió a apresurarse en dirección a su oficina.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Lily sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de Harry, mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Como si un hipogrifo me hubiera arrollado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó su padre.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Luego lo entendió.

—Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz…

—No me refiero a eso. Sé que no es algo que harías.

—¡No! No me refiero a eso. Es decir, no iba a dejar que alguien más decidiera por mí. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. Creo que alguien nos quiere muertos, a mí y a Charlus.

James asintió. Lo sabía. Los gemelos no tenían idea en realidad de que tan grabe era: cada año tenían que lidiar con al menos una docena de paquetes sospechosos que alguien intentaba hacer llegar a ellos. La mayoría sólo desagradables bromas, sin embargo, unos pocos contenían maldiciones y venenos que podrían haberlos matado sólo con tocarlos.

Siempre había alguien tratando de matarlos, más a Charlus, pero con frecuencia también apuntaban a Harry.

—Habríamos encontrado otra manera —agregó Lily—. Una de que pudieras pasar por el torneo sin arriesgar tu vida.

—Todavía tienen que hacerlo, ¿no? —replicó Harry—. Charlus…

—Voy a estar bien —aseguró su gemelo.

Harry lo miró. Él, Sirius y Remus estaban de pie al otro lado de la cama. Su padrino parecía que quería golpear a alguien. Su tío lo miraba con ojos tranquilos, pero había una tensión en su mandíbula que claramente indicaba que él mismo deseaba encontrar al responsable para despedazarlo con sus propias manos.

—Nos diste un gran susto, cachorro —dijo Sirius, tragando su enojo de momento—. Y no te preocupes, el Ministerio ya está investigando. Encontraremos a quien puso su nombre en el Cáliz. Esto no se quedará así.

Harry asintió. Cerró los ojos un momento. De pronto las voces de su familia se escuchaban muy lejos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Todo a su alrededor estaba perdiendo foco. El sólo hecho de mantener los parpados abiertos era un gran esfuerzo. Sin aguantar más, se quedó dormido.

3

La siguiente vez que despertó la enfermería estaba en silencio. El dolor había disminuido y pudo incorporarse. El lugar estaba en silencio, aunque pudo ver a sus padres recostados uno junto a otro en la cama de al lado. No había nadie más.

Estiró la mano y tomó las cartas de la mesita de noche.

Pasó las cartas hasta encontrar a Curan. La carta le guiño un ojo. Harry se talló el ojo. Debía estar imaginando cosas. Separó la carta dejándola en las sabanas junto a sus piernas. Siguió pasando las cartas hasta que llegó a Pikeru. La dejó junto a su hermana.

Al instante, las dos cartas parecieron brillar, mientras los dos espíritus emergían.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor —dijo Curan.

Harry se giró a ver a sus padres.

—No pueden escucharnos —le aclaró Pikeru—. Ellos no son duelistas.

—¿Los espíritus no son seres mágicos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—¡Todo lo que existe en el mundo tiene magia! —resopló Curan—. Son ustedes los que les niegan a los humanos que no pueden usar la magia el derecho a llamarse mágicos.

—Pero, los muggles…

Curan suspiró con exaspero.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, Harry —dijo Pikeru con voz más amable que la de su hermana—. Sólo algunos pocos pueden ver a los Espíritus de Duelo como nosotros.

—Tu amiga Luna puede, pero nosotros no la hemos dejado vernos. ¡No sabe guardar secretos! Diciendo que vio tal o cual cosa, y publicándolo en esa revista suya.

—Luna no es mala persona.

—No dije que lo fuera.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede verlas si ella no es duelista?

—Ella tiene un don —aclaró Pikeru—. Hay algunos humanos que nacen con esas capacidades. Johan también puede.

Harry comprendió algo.

—Ustedes, ¿han hablado con Johan?

—Desde el día que nos compraste —admitió Pikeru avergonzada—. Queríamos hablar contigo, pero nuestra voz no te alcanzaba. Sólo muy pocas veces pudiste superar la barrera que representaba el alma de… ese ser. En realidad, creo que dejo pasar tu Energía de Duelo porque no quería morir.

—Era un parasito —escupió Curan.

Harry notó entonces que había alguien más en la habitación. Un soldado vestido con una vieja armadura medieval. Era el Capitán Merodeador.

—Es bueno que esté mejor, Maestro Harry —dijo el guerrero.

Pikeru lo miró y sonrió alegre, Curan trataba de ocultar su felicidad fallando de forma miserable.

—El Maestro Johan habría estado triste si… —no terminó. No había necesidad de hacerlo—. No habría podido volver a verlo a la cara si usted.

—¿Johan lo sabe?

—¿Qué casi moriste? —preguntó Curan sin tacto—. No, no podemos viajar hasta donde él está. En realidad, no podemos viajar muy lejos de nuestra carta.

—Es por eso que pocos espíritus quieren formar lazos profundos con los humanos —agregó Pikeru—. Eso, y porque pocos humanos pueden vernos.

Harry asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Los espíritus de duelo parecían ser una suerte de familiares mágicos.

—El Maestro Johan temía que estuviera en peligro —dijo el Capitán—, por eso nos envió con usted. Él sabía que algo como esto podía suceder.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Johan sabe de la magia?

—Yo se lo dije —aclaró Curan muy orgullosa.

—¡No se supone que lo hagas!

Los Potter se agitaron.

—Baja la voz, vas a despertarlos —se quejó Curan.

—No pueden verlas.

—¿Quieres que te vean hablando con tus cartas?

Harry se sonrojó, agradeciendo que la poca luz evitara que se notara. Curan sonrió triunfante.

—Hay una ley que impide hablar sobre la magia —dijo Harry en un susurro duro.

—Son sus leyes, no las nuestras —replicó Curan.

—Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, pero en esta ocasión, tiene razón.

—Te lo dije, es una tontería tratar de dividir el mundo. La magia forma parte de todo.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era claro que ellas no entenderían. Estaba seguro que el mundo del que venían, seguramente ese que se reflejaba en las cartas mágicas de campo y en algunas otras, dicha división no tenía sentido, pero en este mundo.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo, los muggles estaban dándonos caza. La Iglesia y la Inquisición.

Curan resopló.

—Suena a algo que haría la Luz —resopló Curan.

—¿La Luz?

—Sí, la Luz de la Destrucción —aclaró Pikeru estremeciéndose.

—¿Qué es la Luz de la Destrucción?

—El enemigo de todo lo que esté vivo —respondió el Capitán—. La razón por la que existen los duelistas en primer lugar. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando las Doce Dimensiones y el Mundo de los Humanos no estaban separados por un velo, un poderoso Rey que blandía los poderes de la Oscuridad Gentil enfrentó a la Luz de la Destrucción en una guerra. Y para luchar esa guerra, pacto con los espíritus para crear la primera versión del duelo.

Harry se sintió como si estuviera en una clase de historia de la magia.

—El hecho de que el velo haya caído —siguió Curan—, de que haya espíritus creando vínculos con duelistas, de que el duelo haya vuelto al mundo humano bajo una nueva forma, todas son señales de que la guerra está iniciando de nuevo.

—Johan tiene a las Bestias de Cristal —agregó Pikeru—. La Diosa no habría dejado que se reunieran si la batalla no estuviera cerca.

—¿Johan? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Johan con todo esto?

—Oh, bueno, él… —comenzó Curan.

Capitán Merodeador carraspeó.

—Es decir, es una larga historia. Tal vez otro día te contemos. Ahora mejor vuelve a dormir. —Fingió un bostezo—. Sí, eso es buena idea. Hay que descansar bien.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, los tres espíritus desaparecieron.

Harry miró las cartas un largo rato, luego, cuando fue claro que no volverían, volvió a juntar todo su mazo y lo dejo en el buró para él mismo tratar de dormir.

4

Harry despertó con el sonido de una discusión.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —gritó su madre.

—Es un squib, ya no podrá asistir a Hogwarts. El protocolo es…

—Cornelius —interrumpió la voz de Dumbledore—. Harry no fue expulsado, no es necesario romper su varita.

—¿Para qué quiere un squib una varita? Se razonable, Dumbledore.

—Esa no es razón para partirla en dos —intervino su padre—. Ministro, en todo caso, la varita de Harry ahora pertenece a la familia Potter. Las familias tienen derecho a disponer como quieran de las varitas de sus miembros. Su varita será guardad en la bóveda de los Potter, junto con las de nuestros antepasados.

Harry sintió que el vació dentro de él crecía. Sintió una mano pequeña sobre su mano derecha. Giró su cabeza y miró allí a Pikeru.

—Está bien —dijo el mago blanco—. Hay muchas otras formas de hacer magia. Tienes suficiente Energía de Duelo para eso. En cierto sentido, ese es un tipo de magia diferente que nadie puede quitarte.

Harry asintió.

La discusión entre sus padres, el director y el ministro pareció terminar. Se volvió y vio salir al director junto con la profesora McGonagall y el ministro.

Sus padres se acercaron a él.

—Madame Pomfrey te ha dado de alta —dijo su madre—. Es hora de ir a casa.

Harry asintió. Su madre cerró las cortinas que rodeaban la cama para que pudiera cambiarse. Habían dejado una muda de ropa casual junto al buró. También notó que su baúl estaba allí.

Se cambió con lentitud, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando. Estaba dejando Hogwarts para siempre. Cierto, pensaba abandonar para ir a la Academia de Duelos, pero era muy distinto irse de esta forma que en sus propios términos.

Una vez vestido con la túnica común, tomo su mazo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego salió de las cortinas. Sus padres le sonrieron, Lily se adelantó y lo besó en la frente, mientras James le revolvía el cabello y luego tomaba el baúl. Los tres Potter salieron de la enfermería. Los pasillos estaban vacíos mientras seguía a sus padres en dirección a la oficina del director. Al parecer, estaban en hora de clases.

Llegaron al despacho del director, donde estaban McGonagall, Dumbledore y Moody. El ojo mágico del Auror retirado se posó en él.

—Bueno, señor Potter, debo decir que fue un placer darle clases —dijo la profesora McGonagall. A Harry le sorprendió que se veía muy afectada.

—Gracias por todo, profesora —correspondió.

La profesora asintió con dureza.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a dar clases. Cuídese mucho, señor Potter.

La mujer abandonó la habitación apresuradamente.

—Muy bien —dijo Dumbledore. El brillo en sus ojos estaba ausente y parecía que la edad finalmente lo había alcanzado—. Creo que es hora. Pero, recuerda, mi muchacho, incluso tras lo ocurrido, Hogwarts siempre será tu hogar.

Fawkes trinó con tristeza desde su percha.

Harry asintió.

—Gracias, director, por todo.

Incluso cuando no confiaba ciegamente en él anciano como sus padres y Charlus, Harry entendía que el anciano se esforzaba en hacer lo correcto. En especial en lo que se refería a sus alumnos.

Era momento de entrar a la Red Floo para viajar de vuelta a casa. Le habría gustado hacer el viaje final en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero eso era sólo para alumnos. Él ya no era estudiante de Hogwarts.

Su madre tuvo que tomarlo por la mano, como a un niño pequeño, para que pudiera pasar por la red floo. Eso fue todo, la prueba definitiva que su núcleo mágico estaba completamente vacío. No le quedaba suficiente magia para usar el floo por sí mismo.

Pero tampoco se sentía completamente con un squib o un muggle.

“Soy un duelista”, se dijo.

Sí, eso era suficiente.


	9. Camino a la Academia de Duelos

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Camino a la Academia de Duelos**

* * *

1

Harry no pudo evitar mirar por la ventanilla del avión en cuanto el piloto anunció que estaban por arribar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio-Narita. Era el aeropuerto más grande de Japón, y el cual recibía entre el cincuenta y el sesenta por ciento de los visitantes extranjeros al país. Por supuesto, Harry no podía verlo desde la altura a la que volaban. Lo único que veía eran las nubes y, de tanto en tanto, alcazaba a distinguir un poco de la enorme mancha urbana que era Gran Tokio. Estaba acostumbrado a Londres, pero la metrópoli inglesa era pequeña en comparación con la megalópolis que era la capital nipona.

Japón era una tierra extraña para los magos. Aunque el aislamiento del país para el Mundo Muggle terminó a mediados del siglo XIX, la sociedad mágica japonesa nunca se abrió. Ningún mago o bruja de Japón participó jamás en conferencia internacional alguna. La Confederación Internacional de Magos guardó un lugar para ellos durante siglos, pero las invitaciones a unirse jamás recibieron respuesta. Al final, los otros países se cansaron de esperar y dejaron de intentar establecer contacto con la sociedad mágica de Japón, al grado que algunos se preguntaban si existía algo así en el país del Sol Naciente.

Se sabía que antes del aislamiento no la hubo.

Harry tenía una teoría, y su tío Remus estaba de acuerdo. La sociedad mágica japonesa no respondería, porque Japón nunca se dividió en dos como el resto de los países donde había población mágica. Japón se cerró al mundo antes de que el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico fuera aprobado, y nunca fue parte de esto en realidad. Para empezar, en sus comienzos, la Confederación Internacional de Magos sólo tenía poder en Europa y las colonias que sus naciones tenían repartidas por el globo, así que, para cuando de verdad se convirtió en una asociación internacional, Japón estaba cerrado por completo al resto del mundo. Y el pequeño puerto que los neerlandeses mantenían en Nagasaki, no fue suficiente para que las ideas de separar lo mágico de lo no mágico se extendieran por Japón.

Gracias al Duelo de Monstruos, que tenía muchas cartas inspiradas por la cultura de ese país, debido a que era la nación —después de Estados Unidos— con mayores ventas globales del juego, y con las lecturas sobre el folclore y las tradiciones que llevó a cabo, estudiaría en una Academia japonesa después de todo, notó un hecho particular: donde los _muggles_ de Gran Bretaña y de muchas otras partes del mundo dejaron de creer en la magia, en Japón las creencias perduraban. Un _muggle_ en Japón podía igual acudir a su médico familiar un día, e ir a visitar un templo al siguiente en busca de algún amuleto mágico que le ayudara a sanar sus dolencias.

Con todo lo anterior dicho, la razón por la que el Ministerio de Magia Británico se molestaba en tener un curso de japonés, era porque había antiguos textos mágicos que habían sido adquiridos en Japón, la mayoría de ellos a través de los países circundantes, y que sólo podían leerse en ese idioma debido a ciertos conjuros de protección. Era gracias a esos textos que los magos de otros países sabían sobre el escudo _Kamikaze_.

Y, por supuesto, estaban todos esos rumores sobre como los magos extranjeros eran vigilados nada más entrar a Japón, pero, hasta el momento, Harry no había sabido de primera mano de ningún mago o bruja occidental que hubiera estado en Japón. Los magos europeos en realidad rara vez salían de su continente y, en el caso particular de los magos británicos, preferían como destino turístico los territorios del antiguo Imperio Británico, ya que los conocían mejor debido a las relaciones que hubo entre sus culturas gracias al proceso de colonización _muggle_.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del capitán pidió abrocharse los cinturones para aterrizar.

A su lado, Neville suspiró aliviado. Luego de doce horas en el avión, se notaba que estaba más que deseoso de aterrizar y pisar «tierra firme». No le gustaba volar en una escoba, menos aún en un enorme «pájaro metálico», el cual viajaba a una velocidad tres veces mayor que la escoba más rápida del mercado, y a una altura a la que los magos jamás se atrevían a llegar.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto —susurró—, pero prefiero un _traslador_.

Remus sonrió divertido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo.

El hombre lobo se veía mucho más cansado y viejo de lo normal. La luna llena había sido apenas una semana atrás, y volar doce horas en el incómodo asiento de un avión —por más que fuera en primera clase— no le había sentado bien. En circunstancias normales, una semana habría sido más que suficiente para recuperarse gracias a la poción Matalobos, sin embargo, con Charlus en el torneo, el estrés estaba pasando factura a Remus. A todos en realidad. Debido a esto, Lily insistió en cambiar de lugar con él, pero se negó. Le había prometido a Charlus que acompañaría a Harry para asegurarse de que nada saliera mal. Siendo Remus el principal encargado de la educación en defensa de Charlus, confiaba en él.

Harry había estado casi en tanto peligro que su gemelo, incluso fuera del torneo. Al parecer, los mortífagos ocultos vieron el que Harry perdiera su magia como una excusa para poner más ahínco en sus intentos por acabar con su vida. No hubo sorpresa en eso: un Potter _squib_ , que además era mestizo, y el cual renunció a una de las tradiciones más respetadas por ellos, como lo era el Torneo de los Tres Magos, representaba el mayor insulto para los _sangre pura_ desde que James se casó con una _nacida de muggles_.

Al menos el correo mágico no podía llegar a Japón, lo que evitaría que las maldiciones en él llegaran a Harry. Los remanentes del _kamikaze,_ un poderoso escudo mágico que cubría todo el país desde la invasión mongola en el siglo XIII, todavía protegían la nación de los ataques provenientes desde el extranjero, ya sea al país en su conjunto o a alguien dentro de sus fronteras; siempre y cuando fueran perpetradas por medios mágicos. Si hubiera afectado a la tecnología _muggle_ moderna, la Segunda Guerra Mundial habría tenido un desenlace muy diferente en el Teatro del Pacifico.

El avión por fin aterrizó a las ocho con cincuenta de la mañana, hora de Tokio.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —preguntó Neville una vez que recogieron su equipaje.

—Debemos tomar el Narita-Express —respondió Harry—, un monorriel que conecta el aeropuerto con la Estación de Shibuya; donde abordaremos el tren bala hasta Osaka. Allí trasbordaremos para llegar a Kagoshima; y de allí será un viaje corto en una línea local hasta Domino. Serán poco más de siete horas de viaje.

Neville sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Bueno, podríamos haber acortado el viaje a un par de horas, pero entonces tendríamos que haber subido a otro avión.

Neville palideció.

—El tren está bien. Al menos habrá buen paisaje. «Y será como ir en el Expreso de Hogwarts.» —añadió lo último para sí mismo, aunque no dudaba que Harry también lo pensara.

—Y podremos descansar más antes del examen —aseguró Harry—. Llegaremos a Domino a dormir, tendremos un par de días para recorrer la ciudad, y luego el examen el fin de semana.

Estaban justo en la última semana de marzo, es decir, las vacaciones de primavera estaban en su segunda semana. Lo cual no era decir mucho para los estudiantes japonés, si se tomaba en cuenta que también era una época de exámenes para quienes estaban por pasar de secundaria a educación media, o a la universidad. Y eso incluía a quienes pretendían ingresar a la Academia de Duelos.

El plan era simple: presentarían el examen ese fin de semana, y harían turismo en Domino hasta que recibieran los resultados finales una semana después. Si aprobaban, Remus volvería a Inglaterra solo, y ellos se quedarían en la ciudad en una de las residencias de estudiantes que Corporación Kaiba asignaba a los alumnos foráneos. Era una forma de ahorrar a sus estudiantes el pagar hotel, mientras esperaban el día de embarcarse a la Isla Academia. Si fallaban, volverían con Remus a Inglaterra, Neville regresaría a Hogwarts, y Harry tomaría clases en una escuela _muggle_ ordinaria.

En otras circunstancias, Remus habría deseado que fallaran. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, y no era que no quisiera que estudiaran, sino que le preocupaba la parte de estar al otro lado del mundo; además, en un país sin transporte mágico para entrar o salir rápidamente de él. Era muy diferente a estar en un castillo de Escocia. Pero, considerando lo que estaba pasando en Gran Bretaña, quizá era mejor que estuvieran a salvo en un país extranjero.

Por fortuna, además de la familia inmediata, Ron y Hermione, nadie sabía que Harry y Neville decidieron estudiar en una escuela _muggle_ dedicada a un juego de cartas. Si eso se hacía público, sería un escándalo mayor incluso que el que Harry se negara a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Remus hizo una mueca desagradable. Recordar los horribles artículos de Skeeter al respecto no le sentaba nada bien.

Volvió a sonreír cuando vio a los dos chicos disfrutar de todo cuanto veían en su camino a la estación del monorriel. En especial, cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de recuerdos que tenía material promocional de ese juego que tanto amaban.

El que fuera a esa Academia no había sido lo que se esperaba para el futuro de Harry, y por la forma en que Lily suspiraba, y las miradas melancólicas de James, se notaba que hubieran preferido tener a Harry en una escuela _muggle_ local, como cualquier padre. Al menos Harry estaba feliz, se dijo. Y James y Lily aceptaron por fin que quizá el destino de Harry nunca estuvo en el Mundo Mágico.

Neville era otro asunto. No olvidaría la mirada agria de Augusta cuando fue a recogerlo a Longbotton Manor el día anterior. Al menos su tío Algie fue un apoyo para los planes de su sobrino, aunque fuera por el hecho de que él había sacado la mejor parte de esto, desde el punto de vista de la política en Gran Bretaña Mágica. Si Neville lograba ingresar a la Academia de Duelos y se graduaba con honores, él y sus hijos heredarían el título de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa Longbotton.

¿Era una decisión correcta? Remus podría decir que lo era desde el punto de vista de la autoestima del chico. No había visto a Neville tan relajado, incluso con un examen que parecía ser tan difícil como los TIMOs por delante de él. Es lo que tiene el hecho de estar haciendo algo que de verdad amas y con tu mejor amigo, supuso.

En todo el trayecto entre el Aeropuerto Internacional Tokio-Narita y la ciudad de Domino, no sintieron la presencia de nada mágico y ningún mago o bruja los abordó como decían los rumores. Era como si Japón fuera un país completamente _muggle_.

2

Harry se sentía en un sueño. Domino era _la ciudad_ a la que querías ir si eras duelista. Estar allí, en el mismo lugar donde, poco más de una década antes, se celebró el legendario torneo de Ciudad Batallas era increíble. A cada paso que daba, se preguntaba si allí habría tenido lugar algún duelo. ¿Yugi Muto, Katsuya Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba o Mai Kujaku habrían luchado en esa o en aquella otra calle?

La ciudad abrazaba el duelo como una parte de sí misma, y tan sólo en el viaje de una hora en autobús entre su hotel y la cede del examen, vio al menos una docena de tiendas de juegos que promocionaban con animados anuncios de neón las nuevas expansiones. Eso sin contar a los _cosplayer_ que estaban de pie afuera de muchas de esas tiendas invitando a los transeúntes a pasar. Vio al menos cinco personas vestidas como la « **Chica Maga Oscura** ».

Por supuesto, no tenían mucho tiempo para el turismo, así que lo único para lo salieron del hotel ese día fue para encontrar el camino a Kaibalandia y, por tanto, al Domo de Duelos y a las residencias de estudiantes. No fue complicado, tomando en cuenta que había una señalización perfecta de la ciudad, en al menos cinco idiomas, e incluso se podía usar el GPS integrado en el Disco de Duelos para navegar por ella.

Hecho el reconocimiento inicial, Neville y él pasaron el resto de los dos días que tenían antes del examen ajustando sus barajas y repasando la teoría para el examen escrito. Mientras ellos estaban en eso, Remus descansaba del largo viaje.

La noche antes del examen, Harry permaneció más tiempo de lo debido despierto. En parte porque las constantes discusiones de Pikeru y Curan no lo ayudaban a descansar, y también un poco por su nerviosismo.

Los últimos meses fueron complicados. Verse de pronto privado de su magia, mientras esperaba noticias sobre cómo le estaba yendo a su hermano en las pruebas del Torneo, había sido más estresante que cualquier examen o torneo que hubiera enfrentado. Y eso que había ido al Internacional Junior una vez, y tres más al nacional.

Volviendo al Torneo de los Tres Magos Subnormales, como Curan lo llamaba, sintió encogerse su estómago cuando escuchó sobre el dragón. _Un jodido dragón_. Su hermano tuvo que escapar volando en una escoba de un maldito dragón.

«Pudiste ser tú», se dijo. Y luego se sintió mal. No había sido él, pero si Charlus, su propio hermano gemelo.

Al menos el baile de navidad no tuvo algún atentado con ponche envenenado, o algo parecido. Quizá los que intentaban matarlo esta vez decidieron descansar por ser día de fiesta.

Pero en febrero: un lago helado (casi congelado), gente del agua y Merlín sabía que más. De verdad que ese torneo tenía bien ganada su reputación y no podía evitar culpar a los organizadores por no incluir una cláusula de escape en el remoto caso que algo como lo que pasó ocurriera. Si hubieran pensado en un plan B, además de la línea de la edad de Dumbledore, él tendría su magia y Charlus no estaría en peligro mortal.

Esos días en casa, lejos de todas las noticias de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, mientras trataba de avanzar en sus clases _muggles_ para estar al día para el examen como todo lo que tenía para distraerse, fueron de lo peor. Por si no fuera poco, sin él allí, Neville se enteraba poco de lo que estaba haciendo Charlus. Hermione era cordial con él, pero tanto Ron como Charlus parecían estar más interesados en contarse secretos que en incluir a su compañero de habitación en sus planes para el torneo. De no ser porque Hermione le preguntó a Neville si tenía alguna idea sobre qué hacer para la segunda prueba, nunca se habrían enterado de las _branquialgas_.

—Sé que estás preocupado —dijo Pikeru tras acabar su discusión de la noche con Curan y sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos—; sin embargo, debes descansar para el examen.

—¡Sí! —gritó Curan—. Es muy importante que logres entrar a la Academia. Sería terrible que no lo consi… ¡Auch!

Terminó gritando cuando Pikeru le dio una patada.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Tonta, malvada, mala hermana!

Harry frunció el ceño. Era raro que Pikeru comenzara con la violencia física. Lo normal era que fuera su hermana.

—Descansa, Harry —dijo Pikeru. Tomó a su hermana por el brazo y la arrastró de regreso al interior de su mazo.

Harry suspiró. Sí, descansar, eso era buena idea.

3

Neville miró las notas de su examen escrito y suspiró resignado. Cincuenta y cinco por ciento de éxito. Apenas lo suficiente para ganar el derecho del examen táctico.

Harry, por su parte, logró un ochenta por ciento.

El examen escrito duró cinco horas: una hora de un examen de habilidades verbales (el cual habrían fallado sin duda de no haber sido por esos cursos mágicos del Ministerio y los libros de texto y cuadernos de trabajo que Hermione les consiguió en Internet), otra hora de matemáticas, luego una hora de un examen de ciencias, otra hora de sociales y, por fin, un examen de teoría de duelos.

Ahora, el segundo día del examen (sábado), fueron recibidos en un inmenso salón, el cual normalmente se rentaba para eventos privados. Ese día estaba lleno de pequeñas estaciones de computo individuales.

—Ocupen la estación de prueba que les corresponde —anunció uno de los examinadores—. Es la marcada con su matrícula de registro del examen.

Neville encontró la suya, estaba tres lugares frente a la de Harry, dado que se habían registrado juntos en el examen y les tocaron matriculas casi continuas.

—El examen táctico es simple: cada una de las terminales está cargada con cien rompecabezas de duelo, cada uno más difícil que el anterior. Tienen un límite de tiempo de tres horas para resolver todos los que puedan.

Neville suspiró y comenzó a trabajar.

Tres horas más tarde, Neville se reclinó hacia atrás cuando el cronometro llegó a su fin y la pantalla de la estación de pruebas se paralizó. Había logrado resolver setenta y nueve de los rompecabezas de duelo.

Por los rostros de los otros chicos en el examen, no muchos habían llegado tan lejos.

—Logré llegar al ochenta y siete —le dijo Harry más tarde durante la comida.

El examen práctico, que sería un duelo con un examinador de la academia, tendría lugar al día siguiente a partir de las siete de la mañana en el Domo de Duelos.

Neville esperaba que le fuera mucho mejor.

4

El examen práctico era el único al que los padres y tutores tenían acceso. Aun así, y pese a llevarse a cabo en domingo, Remus vio a muy pocos adultos allí. Notó que la mayoría eran quienes acompañaban a los chicos que asistían al examen desde otras ciudades o, incluso, países.

La Academia de Duelos Central recibía alumnos de China, Corea, y el sudeste asiático, además, claro, de Japón. Curiosamente, también parecía haber algunos pocos occidentales, al parecer la mayoría de ellos de Estados Unidos. Imaginó que serían aquellos cuyas familias vivían en Japón.

Remus, quien nunca había visto un duelo en persona, casi gruñó cuando vio aparecer a los monstruos holográficos. Tuvo que recordarse que era alguna especie de tecnología _muggle_ , y que esas criaturas no estaban en realidad allí. Su lobo interno, por otro lado, se puso en alerta, como si para él hubiera algo más que simples ilusiones creadas mediante la luz. Hizo un largo esfuerzo por acallarlo, y se alegró que la luna llena estuviera a más de dos semanas de distancia.

El licántropo desvió sus ojos dorados hacia Neville, cuando lo vio acercarse a uno de los examinadores.

—Buena suerte —susurró.

En la arena No 27, Neville respiró hondo para relajarse.

—No estés tan nervioso —dijo el instructor—. Soy el profesor Shinpei Nada.

—Neville Longbotton, mucho gusto. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como indicaba el protocolo en Japón.

El profesor asintió. Como el resto de los examinadores de esa prueba, llevaba un uniforme de Obelisco Azul modificado y unos lentes de sol.

—Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes. Toma el primer turno.

Neville volvió a respirar. Colocó su mazo en el disco de duelos, y se sorprendió cuando el aparato barajo las cartas por sí mismo. Para el examen se habían asignado nuevos modelos de discos que por el momento eran exclusivos de las Academias.

Sacó su primera mano y miró al hombre frente a él.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos, y el contador de puntos de vida se estableció en los 4000 estándar.

—¡Es mi turno, robo! —anunció Neville—. Primero, activo la Carta Mágica « **Entierro Insensato** ». Esta carta me permite seleccionar un monstruo en mi mazo y enviarlo al cementerio.

Neville volvió a sorprenderse cuando el disco de duelo desplegó una interfaz holográfica frente a él, la cual mostraba todos los monstruos en su mazo. Tocó uno de los hologramas y casi jadeó cuando lo sintió sólido, no sólo como un efecto de luz.

—Envió a mi « **Rosa Regeneradora** » al Cementerio desde mi mazo.

De nuevo, Neville no tuvo que hacer la acción de forma manual: el disco de duelo se ocupó de enviar el monstruo al cementerio y abarajar el mazo.

—Para terminar —dijo obligándose a salir de su sorpresa por lo avanzado que era el nuevo modelo—, invoco a « **Lord Veneno** » en Posición de Ataque (ATK 1500/DEF 1000).

Una criatura formada por raíces y grandes espinas, a modo de garras y picos que salían de todo su cuerpo, apareció frente a Neville. Emitía un sonido que resultaba repugnante.

—Buen comienzo, chico, veamos cómo te va después de esto —dijo el profesor—. Es mi turno, robo. Invoco a « **Orco Gigante** » en ataque (ATK 2200/DEF 0). —Neville no pudo evitar retroceder cuando la enorme mole de músculos grisáceos, tan parecido a un trol de montaña como los que vio en su primer año en Hogwarts, apareció amenazándolo con su garrote de hueso—. Impresionante, ¿no? Por supuesto, un monstruo tan fuerte viene con sus inconvenientes, por suerte tengo mis métodos para evitarlos: activo la Carta Mágica « **Invocación Doble** », con la cual puedo hacer una invocación normal o colocar un monstruo de forma adicional este turno. Invoco a « **Segundo Goblin** » (ATK 100/DEF 100).

El nuevo monstruo no era menos agradable que el primero, pero al menos era mucho más pequeño.

—Pregunta, ¿sabes lo que es un monstruo «unión»?

Neville parpadeó al verse tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. No esperaba algo así en un examen práctico.

—¿Un monstruo que puede unirse a otro como un Equipo?

—Exactamente. Activo el efecto de « **Segundo Goblin** » para equiparlo a mi « **Orco Gigante** ». —El goblin trepó por la espalda del orco—. Paso a mi Battle Phase. ¡« **Orco Gigante** » ataca a su « **Lord Veneno** »!

La inmensa mole de músculos agitó su hueso de forma amenazante, antes de correr y propinar un golpe con él al monstruo de Neville, haciéndolo desaparecer en una lluvia de datos y causándole 700 puntos de daño al chico.

Mientras sus puntos de vida caían de 4000 a 3300, Neville echó su monstruo por la ranura del cementerio, y luego explicó:

—Cuando « **Lord Veneno** » es destruido en batalla y enviado al Cementerio, puedo seleccionar cualquier monstruo Planta en mi cementerio, que no sea otro « **Lord Veneno** » e invocarlo especialmente. Invoco a « **Rosa Regeneradora** » en defensa (ATK 0/DEF 1500).

Frente a Neville, el piso de metal de la arena de duelo pareció abrirse, al tiempo que una enorme rosa roja crecía allí. Estaba rodeada con tallos verdes y espinudos a modo de defensa natural.

—Al terminar mi Battle Phase —continuó el profesor—, si mi « **Orco Gigante** » atacó se cambia a Posición de Defensa. —El enorme monstruo se agazapo un poco, sosteniendo su garrote de hueso frente a él como si fuera un escudo—. En circunstancias normales, tendría que esperar dos turnos para cambiar su posición de batalla, pero, gracias a que tiene a mi « **Segundo Goblin** » equipado, no es necesario esperar.

El desagradable hombrecillo en la espalda del orco susurró algunas palabras inaudibles, mientras le daba golpes en la espalda al orco. Este gruñó, antes de erguirse de nuevo en toda su altura.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo, y con eso mi turno termina.

—Es mi turno, robo. —Neville dudo al ver su robo, « **Rey Hada Oberón** »*. Era un monstruo que podía ayudarlo a deshacerse del orco, pero lo dejaría expuesto a un ataque directo ya que ambos serían destruidos si atacaba con él. Si el profesor tenía algo para frenarlo u otro de esos monstruos fuertes en su mano, sería peor. Tomó otra monstruo en su mano y lo coloco—. Termino mi turno.

—¿Sigues a la defensiva? Buena elección, pero si quieres aprobar, deberás atacar en algún momento. Robo. Invoco a « **Fuerza de Ataque de Élite Goblin** » (ATK 2200/DEF 1500).

Esta vez, un pequeño batallón de goblins, el doble de altos que el « **Segundo Goblin** », se materializó frente al profesor. Estos estaban equipados con armaduras medievales que los hacían lucir amenazantes, de una forma diferente que el « **Orco Gigante** ».

—Battle Phase. Primero, ¡« **Orco Gigante** » ataca a su rosa! —El enorme garrote de hueso aplastó la planta de Neville, haciéndola desaparecer. Sin embargo, del lugar salieron dos rosas idénticas más, pero de la mitad de su tamaño. En Posición de Defensa.

—Cuando mi « **Rosa Regeneradora** » es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar de Modo Especial dos « **Fichas de Rosa Regeneradora** » (ATK 1200/DEF 1200).

—Te defiendes bien, pero ahora mis goblin destruirán una de tus fichas.

El batallón de goblins marchó sobre la rosa de Neville aplastándola.

—Al terminar mi Battle Phase, mis monstruos se cambian a posición de defensa. Por efecto de mi « **Segundo Goblin** », mi orco vuelve a Modo de Ataque.

—Mi turno, robo. —Todavía le preocupaba la carta tapada, pero quizá era momento de pasar a la ofensiva. En el duelo, a veces había que arriesgarse—. Activo la Carta Mágica de Equipo « **Marca de la Rosa** »: desterrando un monstruo de tipo Planta de mi cementerio, puedo equipar esta carta a un monstruo oponente para tomar su control. Destierro a « **Lord Veneno** » en mi Cementerio para tomar el control de las « **Fuerzas de Ataque de Élite Goblin** ».

Una lluvia de pétalos de rosa cayó sobre los goblins, al terminar, una extraña marca con la forma de una rosa había aparecido en sus armaduras. Marcharon para posicionarse en defensa frente a Neville.

—Ahora, sacrifico a la « **Fuerza de Ataque de Élite Goblin** » para invocar a « **Rey Hada Oberón** » en Posición de Ataque (ATK 2200/DEF 1500).

El monstruo de Neville se manifestó frente a él. Lucia regio, con su túnica de confección elaborada, y su báculo dorado. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el orco frente a él, lo que hizo que su rostro se desfigura en una mueca de desagrado.

—Cambio a mi Ficha restante a Modo de Ataque y, además, Invoco por Volteo a mi « **Tomate Místico** » (ATK 1400/DEF 1100). —Un inmenso tomate, que más parecía una calabaza de Halloween, se manifestó desde la carta tapada.

—Oh, por fin planeas atacar —comentó el profesor—. Veamos si te funciona.

—Battle Phase, ¡Atacó a « **Orco Gigante** » con mi « **Rey Hada Oberón** »!

El rey levantó su báculo, el cual brilló cuando la magia de las hadas se concentró en su punta.

—Planeas hacer que ambos monstruos se destruyan y luego atacar directo, inteligente, pero no funcionara. ¡Carta Trampa « **Armadura Sakuretsu** »!

Antes de que Oberón pudiera completar su ataque, una armadura negra lo envolvió, haciéndolo estallar.

Neville suspiro con frustración, y luego terminó su turno. Estaba expuesto al ataque del profesor.

—Es mi turno, robo. —A Neville le pareció que el profesor no obtuvo nada bueno, cuando se limitó a dejar la carta robada en su mano.

El profesor pasó a la Battle Phase, atacó a la Ficha con su « **Orco Gigante** » causando 1000 de daño a Neville, dejándolo con 2300 LP. Como antes, el orco pasó a defensa, pero en la Main Phase cambió de posición gracias al « **Segundo Goblin** ».

—Es mi turno, robo. —No había nada bueno, en su mano, así que quizá era hora de reciclarla. Activo la carta que robo, « **Tifón del Espacio Místico** » para destruir al « **Segundo Goblin** » como una garantía de que ganaría otro turno si su plan fallaba, y luego coloco otro de los monstruos en su mano—. Activo la Carta Mágica « **Libro de Taiyou** » con la cual puedo cambiar un monstruo boca abajo en el Campo a Posición de Ataque boca arriba. Lo usaré para invocar por volteó a mi « **Jarra de la Metamorfosis** » (ATK 700/DEF 600).

Por el efecto de la jarra, los dos duelistas descartaron sus manos y robaron cinco cartas nuevas.

Neville sonrió cuando robó uno de los monstruos favoritos de Samantha, a quien alguna vez perteneció la mitad de su mazo.

—Lo haremos juntos, amiga —susurró. Alzó la mirada con determinación, tenía todo lo necesario para ganar en su mano—. Activo « **Invocación Doble** » e invoco a « **Muka Muka** » en ataque (ATK 600/DEF 300).

Un extraño hibrido entre un insecto y una roca apareció en el campo frente a Neville.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo, y ahora activo « **Carta de la Santidad** ». Ambos jugadores robamos hasta tener seis cartas en la mano. —Neville robó cuatro cartas y « **Muka Muka** » creció—. Mi monstruo gana 300 puntos de ataque y defensa adicionales por cada carta en mi mano. Son seis, eso son 1800 puntos extra (ATK 2400/DEF 2100).

»Después, activo la Carta Mágica que coloqué en el campo: « **Riryoku** ». Me permite seleccionar dos monstros en el campo, a su « **Orco Gigante** » y a « **Muka Muka** ». Ahora viene lo interesante: el ataque del primer monstruo se divide a la mitad, y el segundo monstruo gana ataque igual a los puntos perdidos por él.

El orco pareció encogerse un par de tallas cuando perdió 1100 puntos de ataque en un segundo; mientras, « **Muka Muka** » creció más igualando al orco al tiempo que sus puntos de ataque llegaban a 3500.

—Battle Phase, ¡« **Muka Muka** » ataca a su « **Orco Gigante** »!

El insecto de roca corrió hacia el orco y lo partió en dos con sus tenazas. Los puntos del profesor cayeron a 1600.

—Ahora, ¡ataco directamente con « **Tomate Místico** »! —El tomate vomitó lo que parecía ser jugo corrosivo sobre el profesor, causando otros 1400 puntos de daño, y dejándolo en 200—. Y termino atacando con mi « **Jarra de la Metamorfosis** ».

Una sombra emergió de la jarra, golpeó al profesor, y de paso terminó con sus puntos de vida restantes.

—Buen trabajo —elogió el hombre.

Neville le dio las gracias por el duelo, y luego volvió a las gradas con los otros aspirantes. En el camino escuchó que llamaban a Harry para su duelo por el sistema de sonido del domo.

5

Harry miró el duelo de Neville con mucha atención. Sabía que aún le daba pánico escénico, sumado a su tendencia a ponerse nervioso en los exámenes. Aun así, confiaba en él. Neville demostraba que tan fuerte era cuando estaba ante una situación complicada. Ya no se ocultaba como cuando lo conoció, así que confiaba en que ganaría su duelo.

No pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de júbilo cuando Neville armó un combo que le permitió acabar con los puntos de vida de su oponente en un solo turno.

—Muka Muka —murmuró—. Gracias, Samantha.

Escuchó su nombre en los altavoces, y se dirigió a la arena No 40. Era momento de ganar, igual que Neville.

—Soy el profesor Neo Monoma, y seré tu examinador este día —se presentó el hombre con el que lucharía.

—Harry Potter, es un placer.

—Muy bien, toma el primer turno.

Harry asintió, activó su disco de duelo y se preparó para la lucha.

—Es mi turno, robo. —Tenía una buena mano, pero primero tenía que tantear el camino—. Comenzaré colocando un monstruo y una carta boca abajo. Termino mi turno.

El profesor asintió.

—Mi turno, robo. Activo la Carta Mágica « **Caridad Grácil** »: robo dos cartas y luego descarto dos. —Descartó los monstruos « **Señoroscura Marie** » y « **Princesa de Fuego** »—. Activo la Carta Mágica de Equipo « **Entierro Prematuro** »: pagando 800 Puntos de Vida puedo seleccionar un monstruo en mi Cementerio, lo Invoco de Modo Especial y lo equipo con esta carta. Invoco a la « **Princesa de Fuego** » (ATK 1300/DEF 1500).

El suelo frente al profesor se abrió. Hubo un estallido de llamas, y al instante siguiente allí había una elegante mujer de larga cabellera plateada. Iba ataviada con finas ropas de color rojo fuego, y portaba un bastón de madera con una esfera azul en la punta.

Los puntos del profesor descendieron a 3200.

—Equipo a mi « **Princesa de Fuego** » con mi Carta Mágica « **Colgante Negro** », la cual le da 500 puntos de ataque adicionales.

La joya de color negro apareció el pecho de la princesa, mientras un aura negra la envolvía aumentado su poder de ataque hasta 1800.

—Battle Phase: Ataco a tu monstruo boca abajo con mi « **Princesa de Fuego** ».

La elegante mujer disparó una bola de llamas desde su bastón, la cual obligó al monstruo de Harry a mostrarse, antes de incinerarlo y hacerlo desaparecer en una explosión de llamas y datos.

—Cuando mi « **Aprendiz de Mago** » en destruido en batalla —explicó Harru—, me permite hacer una Invocación Especial de un monstruo tipo Lanzador de Conjuros de Nivel 2 o menor, en Posición de Defensa boca abajo.

Harry invocó a un segundo « **Aprendiz de Mago** ».

—Coloco un monstruo, y tres cartas boca abajo —declaró el profesor—. Con eso termino mi turno.

—Robo. —El que el oponente tuviera tres cartas boca abajo en su Zona de Magias y Trampas normalmente no era una buena señal, pero Harry confiaba en su mazo—. Activo la Carta Mágica « **Refuerzo del Ejercito** » para agregar a « **Capitán Merodeador** » a mi mano. No estará allí mucho tiempo, ya que lo invoco en Modo de Ataque (ATK 1200/DEF 400).

Harry sonrió satisfecho cuando vio al hombre con armadura medieval emerger en su campo. Claro, muchas veces antes lo había invocado en batalla, pero, ahora que sabía que era un espíritu enviado por Johan para ayudarlo, no pudo evitar sentir que era como si su amigo estuviera en el campo a su lado.

—Cuando « **Capitán Merodeador** » es invocado de Modo Normal, puedo hacer Invocación Especial de un monstruo de Nivel 4 o menor. Invoco a la « **Bestia Mítica Cancerbero** » (ATK 1400/DEF 1400).

Una bestia con dos cabezas, una que parecía ser de un perro y la otra de un león con melena color morado, emergió en el campo rugiendo. La criatura además llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de un estilo que recordaba a las vestimentas del Mago Oscuro.

—Activo desde mi mano la Carta Mágica de Equipo « **Espada Divina – Hoja del Fénix** » para equipársela a mi « **Capitán Merodeador** », lo cual incrementa su ataque en 300 puntos.

Un bloque de piedra con la espada incrustada apareció frente al guerrero, este tomó la espada y la extrajo con cierto esfuerzo. Al instante, un aura como de fuego lo envolvió mientras sus puntos de ataque pasaban de 1200 a 1500.

—Se activa el efecto de mi bestia: cuando se activa y resuelve una Carta Mágica, gana un Contador Mágico. —La Bestia rugió, lo cual provocó que una pequeña esfera de luz saliera de la Hoja del Fénix y se dirigiera hacia ella. Se quedó flotando a su alrededor como los fuegos fatuos de un fantasma—. Mi monstruo gana 500 de ataque extra por cada contador mágico (ATK 1900).

»Invoco por Volteo a mi « **Aprendiz de Mago** » (ATK 400/DEF 800). —El joven mago saltó haciendo girar su varita mágica en sus manos—. Cuando se invoca, puedo poner un Contador Mágico en cualquier carta en mi campo que pueda tenerlos. Coloco un segundo contador a mi « **Bestia Mítica Cancerbero** ».

Con eso, la bestia de Harry llegó a los 2400 puntos de ataque.

—Battle Phase, ¡Ataco a la « **Princesa de Fuego** » con mi « **Bestia Mítica Cancerbero** »! Además, como declaré un ataque con un Monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, puedo activar mi Carta de Trampa « **Círculo del Mago** »: esta carta nos permite a ambos Invocar de Modo Especial un Lanzador de Conjuros con 2000 puntos de ataque o menos directamente desde nuestros mazos.

—No tengo un monstruo Lanzador de Conjuros en mi baraja —anunció el profesor.

Harry asintió.

—Invoco a los « **Elfos Géminis** » (ATK 1900/DEF 900).

Un par de gemelas de aspecto rudo, aunque de facciones hermosas, se materializaron frente a Harry.

—El ataque de mi bestia continua.

—Se activa mi Carta de Trampa boca abajo —contraatacó el profesor—: « **Escudo Drenador** ». Detiene tu ataque, e incrementa mis puntos de vida en una cantidad igual a los Puntos de Ataque de tu monstruo.

Un escudo apareció en las manos de la princesa, quien lo usó para detener a la bestia de Harry. Del escudo salió una luz verde-azulada, la cual también envolvió al profesor aumentado sus puntos de vida hasta 5600.

—Además, ya que gané puntos de vida, se dispara el efecto de mi « **Princesa de Fuego** », el cual inflige 500 puntos de daño a mi oponente.

La princesa volvió a disparar una bola de llamas desde su báculo, esta vez en dirección a Harry, cuyos puntos de vida cayeron a 3500.

—Aun continua mi Battle Phase. Ataco a la « **Princesa de Fuego** » con mis « **Elfos Géminis** ».

Las gemelas desaparecieron, para posteriormente aparecer a ambos lados de la princesa, a quien hicieron desaparecer con un pequeño combo de puñetazos.

El profesor perdió 100 puntos de vida, lo cual fue como una pequeña brisa para él, ya que todavía le restaban 5500. Harry, por otro lado, sufrió 500 puntos más de daño cuando el « **Colgante Negro** » fue destruido, dejándolo con 3000 LP.

—Como recibí daño de batalla —declaró el profesor—, puedo activar mi otra Trampa « **Sanadora Harmoniosa** », la cual me da 1000 puntos de vida más. —Eso lo llevó a 6500 LP.

—Ataco a su monstruo boca acabo con « **Capitán Merodeador** » —prosiguió Harry.

El monstruo resultó ser una especie de gusano, el cual se envolvió al guerrero como si fuera un parasito.

—Atacaste a mi « **Kiseitai** » —aclaró el profesor—. Cuando este monstruo boca abajo en defensa es atacado no hay cálculo de daño, además, se convierte en una carta Mágica de Equipo que se pega al monstruo oponente.

Harry hizo una mueca de frustración ante los combos tan molestos del profesor.

—Ataco directo con mi « **Aprendiz de Mago** ».

El joven disparó una bola de magia desde su báculo, causando 400 de daño al profesor, quien ahora tenía 6100 LP.

—Con eso termina mi turno.

—Antes de que termine tu turno, activo mi tercera trampa: « **Llamada de los Condenados** » para revivir a mi « **Princesa de Fuego** ».

Harry no pudo evitar gruñir con exaspero. Esa princesa era como las cucarachas.

Era el turno del profesor.

—Mi turno, robo. En mi Standby Phase se activa el efecto de mi « **Señoroscura Marie** », el cual me hace ganar 200 puntos de vida.

La silueta del ángel caído apareció tras el profesor, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a 6300. A su vez, se activó el efecto de la « **Princesa de Fuego** », causando otros 500 puntos de daño a Harry, llevándolo a 2500 LP.

—Cambio a mi princesa a modo de defensa, y coloco un monstruo. Con eso termino mi turno.

—Es mi turno, robo.

—Durante la Standby Phase de mi oponente se activa el efecto de « **Kiseitai** », el cual incrementa mis puntos de vida en una cantidad igual a la mitad del ataque del monstruo al que está equipado.

750 puntos más, lo que lo llevó a 7050 LP. Harry perdió otros 500 por la princesa, quedando en 2000 LP.

Harry pensó en lo molestas que eran los efectos de _burn_ , pero no podía quejarse. Él tenía a Curan, después de todo.

Por lo menos, ahora era su turno.

—Activo « **Olla de la Codicia** » y robo dos cartas más.

Sonrió satisfecho. Tenía lo necesario para acabar ese duelo.

—Desde mi mano, activo la Carta Mágica de Juego Rápido « **Dimensión Mágica** ». Sacrificando un monstruo en mi campo, puedo hacer Invocación Especial de un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros. Sacrifico a mi « **Aprendiz de Mago** » e Invoco a mi « **Mago del Mandato del Caos** » (ATK 2400/DEF 1900).

Una estructura metálica apareció en el campo. En su centro había un sarcófago atado con cadenas a varias barras de metal. El sarcófago se abrió, encerrando al joven aprendiz en su interior. Brilló un momento antes de abrirse de nuevo, de él salió un mago diferente al que entró. El mago era muy similar al Mago Oscuro, salvo que sus ropas eran de un color verdoso, en lugar de azul y usaba una capa a diferencia del legendario monstruo.

—Además de eso, mi Carta Mágica también me permite destruir un monstruo en el Campo. Adiós, Princesa.

La estructura metálica desapareció, reapareció detrás de la « **Princesa de Fuego** », quien fue arrastrada al interior del sarcófago, antes de que la estructura estallara con ella dentro.

—Como active una Carta Mágica, mi bestia gana un tercer Contador Mágico.

El monstruo ahora tenía 2900 puntos de ataque.

—Invoco Normal a « **Fuerza Exiliada** » (ATK 1000/DEF 1000). —Un grupo un tanto siniestro de soldados aparecieron en el campo de Harry—. Activo su efecto: los sacrifico, luego, seleccionó un monstruo en el campo de mi oponente y lo destruyo.

El profesor no pudo hacer más que gruñir mientras su « **Momonga Ágil** » era destruida por efecto, eliminando así su última defensa.

—Battle Phase —anunció Harry, sabiendo que era su triunfo.

El mago atacó con una esfera de energía oscura, reduciendo los puntos de vida del profesor a 4650. Antes de que siquiera se recuperara, la bestia mítica lo atacó con una bola de magia, la cual se vio potenciada por los Contadores Mágicos, tras lo cual su ataque volvió a sus 1400 originales al haberlos usado. El profesor tenía ahora 1750 LP, los cuales fueron reducidos a 0 con un ataque conjunto de los « **Elfos Géminis** ».

—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó el profesor.

Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego fue a buscar a Neville.

6

Terminado su examen práctico, Neville y Harry decidieron permanecer un rato más por allí antes de ir a buscar a Remus. Considerando que los exámenes cerrarían al mediodía, y apenas eran las diez, les pareció buena idea ver algunos duelos, ya sin la presión de hacer su propia prueba.

Había gran variedad de mazos y estrategias, desde las más simples hasta las más complicadas. El estilo en Japón era un poco más variado, por lo que pudo observar Harry. Pudo ver algunas cartas que difícilmente encontraría en un torneo europeo, quizá porque fueran exclusivas de la región o por que no era del estilo que se jugaba en occidente.

—Estos tres años serán muy divertidos —dijo. A su lado, Neville asintió de forma distraída.

A diferencia de Harry, Neville, no solía participar en torneos grandes, así que tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado a ver tantos duelos sucediendo al mismo tiempo. Harry había visto centros de convención tan grandes como el Domo de Duelos llenos con cientos de duelistas, los cuales esperaban clasificarse a un torneo importante, considerando que sólo dieciséis duelistas solían ganar el pase a los torneos principales.

Una hora más tarde, con cada vez menos duelistas esperando su examen práctico, Harry y Neville consideraron que era momento de irse. Además, ya tenían hambre.

—… Podrías ser el segundo mejor duelista aquí.

Escuchó Harry de pronto. Giró la cabeza y vio a alguien que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Eres Judai Yuki? —preguntó acercándose a tres chicos que estaban en la parte más alta de las gradas.

Un chico de esponjosa cabellera castaña, que estaba de espaldas a él, se giró y lo miró con interés.

—Sí, ¿te conozco? Me pareces familiar.

—Nos enfrentamos en la final del Torneo Mundial Junior hace algunos años —respondió Harry—. Recuerdo que me ganaste con un mazo de Héroes.

Judai parpadeó un momento confundido. A Harry le pareció que por un momento sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, antes de brillar con reconocimiento.

—Oh, cierto. Eres el chico británico de los Lanzadores de Conjuro —dijo—. Perdona, me cuesta mucho recordar algunas cosas, algo sobre un problema médico. —Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera ajustar sus ideas—. ¿Todavía tienes ese Mago Oscuro?

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry—. Es mi gran orgullo.

—Qué envidia. En Japón no han vuelto a publicarlo desde que Yugi fue campeón de Grand Prix de Kaiba.

—¿C-campeón Junior? —preguntó de pronto un chico bajito de alborotado cabello celeste—. ¿Ganaste un torneo tan importante?

—Eso fue hace años —respondió Judai restándole importancia—. Fue la única vez que logré ir a uno. A mamá y papá no les gusta mucho el duelo, y con las calificaciones que obtuve al año siguiente… Uff. Lo bueno es que trabajan casi veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana en estos tiempos. Si me apresuro, estaré en la Academia antes de que se den cuenta que me he ido.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía por el blog de la liga Junior que Judai no participó más en sus torneos a causa de sus estudios, pero no sabía que se debía a una prohibición tajante de sus padres.

—Campeón Junior, eh —dijo otro chico, más alto, robusto y de cabellera negra y corta—. Estoy deseando ver que tan bueno eres. Lástima que tendrá que ser otro día.

—¿Otro día?

—Acaban de llamar a la última ronda de exámenes —le aclaró Neville—, esto cerrara pronto.

—¿Qué? —gritó Judai—. ¡Pero todavía no he tenido mi duelo!

Para su fortuna, antes de que el joven pudiera entrar en pánico, el altavoz llamó su nombre. El chico se apresuró a bajar de las gradas en dirección a las arenas, casi tropezando a la mitad del camino.

—¿Dices que él ganó un torneo tan importante? —preguntó el joven de cabello negro—. No lo creería después de ver que es tan distraído.

—Es bueno, créeme —respondió Harry—. Por cierto, me presento: soy Harry Potter.

El chico lo miró con interés.

—Por el acento, ¿eres británico?

Harry asintió.

—Soy Daichi Misawa —se presentó el otro—. Es raro ver estudiantes que no son de Asia. ¿Hace cuánto que vives en Japón?

—No vivo aquí, sólo escuché que, de las Cinco Academias de Corporación Kaiba, la Central es la mejor. Me llevó años convencer a mis padres de que me permitieran venir.

Harry vio de reojo como Neville había comenzado su propia conversación con el chico de cabello celeste. Sonrió feliz, y luego centró su atención en las arenas, buscando el duelo de Judai.

—Ese es el profesor Chronos —aclaró Daichi cuando lo encontraron—. Es extraño que pruebe él mismo a un estudiante. Parece que veremos lo que puede hacer un excampeón Junior contra el Jefe del Departamento de Educación.

—Judai va a ganar —escuchó Harry a Curan. De reojo vio al espíritu sentada en la barandilla y agitando los puños con un gesto decidido—. Un rey jamás perdería ante un plebeyo, menos uno con tan mal gusto en maquillaje.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Pikeru apareció detrás de Curan, le tapó la boca y la jaló de regreso a su baraja.

Harry reprimió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Pero, efectivamente, Judai ganó como dijo Curan. Un ataque certero de su « **Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman** », que se sintió como un _déjà vu_ del día que lo venció en esa final de la liga Junior.

—Definitivamente, serán tres años interesantes —dijo en voz baja.

Al menos descansaría de intentos de asesinato constantes, o de tramas en la sombra.

Por supuesto, él no sabía que se equivocaba.

7

El siguiente fin de semana, Remus volvió a casa. A diferencia de antes, tomó el primer vuelo hacia Seúl, y allí un _traslador_ internacional que lo llevó de regreso a Gran Bretaña.

Harry y Neville se instalaron en una cómoda residencia para estudiantes. Allí también encontraron a Daichi, quien ya tenía un rato viviendo allí.

—Soy de Yokohama —les aclaró—, pero las mejores escuelas de duelo del país están en Domino, así que me suscribí a una de las secundarias de Corporación Kaiba.

Según explicó Daichi, era casi como estar en un internado, sólo que sin las complicaciones de uno. Mientras asistieras a clases, y estuvieras en el dormitorio antes de las diez de la noche, podías vagar como quisieras por la ciudad en tu tiempo libre.

Por supuesto, con una semana libre antes de embarcarse en el Ferri a la Academia, Neville y Harry, con la guía de Daichi, aprovecharon para hacer turismo en Domino.

Para cuando la semana terminó, estaban agotados, pero satisfechos y listos para el viaje a la Isla Academia, donde vivirían la mayor parte del siguiente año.

Así, el día 14 de abril, a las siete de la mañana, se encontraron en los muelles de Domino listos para embarcarse a, como diría Dumbledore, su siguiente aventura.

__________

*Decidí usar el nombre en del OCG, en el TCG es llamado «Varadero Rey Hada».


	10. Magos de la Profecía

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Magos de la Profecía**

* * *

1

Harry, Neville y Daichi llegaron al muelle no 15 de ciudad Domino a las siete de la mañana del día 14 de abril. Oficialmente, el Ferry partía a las once de la mañana, por lo que decidieron recomendable llegar a primera hora, antes de que el barco se llenara.

—Según el manual del estudiante, en barco es un estimado de veintiséis horas desde Domino hasta la Isla Academia —leyó Daichi en el PDF que les habían enviado por correo en su tableta, el cual contenía todas las indicaciones necesarias para los alumnos de primer ingreso—. Será un viaje largo, así que lo mejor es estar instalados en los camarotes lo antes posible.

Harry y Daichi tenían una calificación lo bastante buena como para haber obtenido uno de los camarotes privados que, de ser un crucero, serían el equivalente a la segunda clase. Neville tuvo que hacer un pago extra a fin de asegurarse uno de estos últimos. Si de su abuela hubiera dependido, él no tendría los fondos para eso, pero el tío Algie le ayudó a obtener suficiente dinero de la fortuna Longbotton para cubrir los pagos de los tres años que duraba la Academia.

Como esperaban, fueron de los primeros en registrarse. De hecho, a esa hora sólo había unos cincuenta estudiantes allí, de los 800 que tenía la academia.

De inmediato reconocieron a Sho, el chico de cabello turquesa con quien hablaron el día del examen. Vestía un uniforme tradicional de escuela pública japonesa, como muchos de sus compañeros. Harry aprendió pronto que, para los estudiantes de ese país, el uniforme de la secundaria era la vestimenta formal para situaciones como esa, aunque su uso no era algo obligatorio. De hecho, la mayoría de los estudiantes locales el día del examen llevaban sus uniformes.

—Buenos días —saludó Neville al chico.

Este le sonrió tímidamente.

Estaban esperando turno en la fila de registro de equipaje.

Justo como en Hogwarts, al tratarse también de un internado, los alumnos llevaban baúles o enormes valijas. Claro, a diferencia de los magos, que tenían hechizos de extensión indetectable para sus baúles del colegio, aquí la mayoría necesita dos o tres valijas grandes, además de mochilas o bolsas de nilón para las pertenencias personales más pequeñas, en las que trasladar lo que llevaban al colegio.

De los tres, Daichi era quien más equipaje llevaba: tres enormes baúles, dos de los cuales iban repletos de libros, la mayoría de ellos de matemáticas y física, aunque también había otros textos académicos enfocados a la teoría del duelo y su relación con la ciencia, en especial aquellos que hablaban de la Energía de Duelo, un tipo de energía relacionada con el duelo que los científicos de Corporación Kaiba descubrieron unos cinco años atrás.

Debido a lo anterior, Harry no dudaba que, si se conocieran, Daichi y Hermione se llevarían muy bien. Su amiga, luego que decidió estudiar también los temarios muggle, había estado un poco obsesionada con hacer comparaciones entre los descubrimientos más recientes de los muggles, con algunas fórmulas de aritmancia que los magos llevaban siglos, si no milenios, utilizando. Aunque, a diferencia de Daichi, ella desechó de inmediato los descubrimientos relacionados con el duelo.

—No sé cómo supuestos hombres de ciencia pueden perder su tiempo con esas teorías —se quejó.

Dejando eso de lado, Harry estaba seguro que mucho de lo que el joven sabía sobre física cuántica sería un tema de conversación interesante para ambos. Y quien sabe, quizá podría convencer a Hermione de dar oportunidad a la nueva ciencia relacionada con los duelos.

Volviendo al asunto del trasbordo, tanto Harry como Neville tuvieron que dejar atrás sus baúles encantados y adquirir un par de baúles muggles, además de dos mochilas y dos valijas de mano (estas últimas para llevar sus cartas extra).

Tardaron treinta minutos en registrar el equipaje, más que nada a causa de un par de alumnas que registraron cada una al menos una docena de enormes maletas.

—¿Quién necesita tanto equipaje? —preguntó Sho sorprendido.

—Personas que se toman su tiempo en la Academia como unas largas vacaciones —respondió la voz de una chica, por su tono, reprobaba por completo dicha actitud.

Se volvieron para ver a una jovencita rubia, quien ya vestía su chaqueta de Obelisco Azul. Miraba con molestia en dirección a donde los empleados estaban cargando las cantidades inusuales de equipaje de esas chicas. A diferencia de ellas, sólo llevaba una mochila y dos maletas de tamaño mediano.

—Buenos días, Asuka —la saludó Sho.

La mirada de la joven se suavizó al ver al chico.

—Es bueno verte aquí. ¿Ryo no está contigo? La verdad, debería estarte ayudando.

—Está bien, sé que él tiene ocupaciones —se apresuró a decir Sho.

—Si tú lo dices. —Miró a los otros tres chicos—. ¿Eres Daichi Misawa, verdad? ¿De la clase 3-2?

Daichi se sonrojó un poco.

—Correcto. Me sorprendió no verte en el examen.

Asuka hizo una expresión de molestia.

—Necesitaba asegurar mi ingreso, así que decidí pagar la cuota extra. No me enorgullece, pero…

—Lo habrías logrado. Eras de las mejores en la escuela secundaria. Estoy deseando tener un duelo contigo.

Esto hizo que la chica se relajara.

—Habrá que arreglar algo, aunque te aviso que los horarios en las primeras semanas suelen ser los más ocupados. Todos quieren probar las nuevas cartas que adquirieron durante el verano.

Su mirada pasó entonces a Harry y Neville.

—Es raro ver occidentales en la Academia Central —dijo, aunque no como un reproche—. Soy Asuka Tenjouin.

—Harry Potter.

—Neville Longbotton.

—¿Británicos? Una tía vive en Devon, así que reconozco el acento.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

—Bueno, bienvenidos a Japón.

—Muchas gracias.

Por fin fue el turno de Sho de registrar su equipaje. Todo fue mucho más rápido, ya que de todos ellos Daichi era el que llevaba algo más voluminoso. En total, estuvieron allí diez minutos más, y por fin pudieron dirigirse a abordar el barco. Asuka se despidió de ellos, así como Sho, quien no tenía camarote, sino que estaría en pasando la noche en el salón general junto con los otros alumnos cuyas calificaciones del examen no fueron las mejores o no quisieron pagar por un camarote privado.

Tal cual estaba previsto, el barco zarpó a las once de la mañana. Como todo transporte en Japón, fue muy riguroso respecto a su horario.

Harry y Neville si dirigieron a la popa a ver como la ciudad de Domino se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

—Es oficial, mañana, alrededor de esta hora, estaremos en la Academia de Duelos.

Neville asintió. Se sentía tan emocionado y expectante como la primera vez que se dirigió a Hogwarts. Estaba decidido a mejorar las cosas. Quizá había tenido un mal comienzo en su examen inicial, pero pensaba cambiar eso. Se esforzaría para ser de los mejores y lograr su sueño. Sería profesional junto con Harry, su mejor amigo.

2

Como era costumbre en la Academia, a menos que pagaras la cuota adicional, no te enterabas de en qué dormitorio estarías hasta que estuvieras en la isla. Eso sí, tu calificación en el examen, sin importar que tan alta fuera, sólo podía llevarte hasta la parte superior de Ra. Lo cual, a su vez, te hacía merecedor de un duelo de ascenso dentro del primer mes de clases.

Harry y Daichi estaban en la parte superior de Ra, con Misawa adelante con veinte puntos de porcentaje, dado que su calificación académica y de teoría del duelo fue la mejor de todos los examinados.

Neville estaba en la parte superior de Osiris. Sus conocimientos en teoría del duelo fueron un impulso, tomando en cuenta que en lo académico quedó en los últimos lugares, aprobando por un margen de dos puntos.

Sho estaba en el nivel bajo de Osiris, gracias en parte a su examen práctico. Si bien no fue el mejor, su examinador juzgó que, a pesar de su obvio pánico escénico, tenía lo necesario para ir a la Academia. Dejando además una nota a su profesor de dormitorio para que trabajara un poco más en su confianza.

«Si lo hace bien —anotó—, podría ascender a Ra para mediados de año o finales.»

Judai también logró aprobar. Para sorpresa de todos, estaba en la parte inferior de Osiris junto con Sho, incluso cuando derrotó al profesor Chronos, además de ser le único aspirante que logró llegar al acertijo final de la prueba de teoría de duelo. Un par de minutos más, y seguro habría logrado el puntaje perfecto. Sus calificaciones academias, por otro lado, estaban en menos del treinta por ciento. Siendo, al parecer, esa la razón por la que el comité de admisión decidió dejarlo en la parte baja de Osiris incluso cuando era el tercer aspirante en llegar tan lejos en los dos exámenes sobre duelo en la historia de la Academia.

El grupo compuesto por Daichi, Sho, Judai, Harry y Neville se encontraba en el auditorio, a la espera que el director diera el discurso inaugural.

—Si hubieras logrado resolver ese acertijo y completado el OTK, habrías igualado al Rey Fubuki —se sorprendió Daichi.

—¿El Rey Fubuki? —preguntó Judai interesado.

—Es uno de los dos aspirantes a la Academia que han logrado la nota máxima en el examen de ingreso —aclaró Sho—. Por eso se lo llamó el Rey.

—¿De verdad? ¡Quiero tener un duelo con él!

Sho miró hacia otro lado, y Harry notó que su mirada parecía distraída.

—En teoría, el Rey Fubuki debería estar cursando su último año este curso —dijo Daichi—, pero, nadie sabe porque, a finales de su último año abandonó la Academia. Nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Por qué alguien que está en la cima haría eso? —preguntó Neville curioso.

Daichi se encogió de hombros.

—No hay información sobre eso.

—Dices que hay otro estudiante que logró igualarlo —comentó Harry para alejar la conversación de ese tema—. ¿Quién es?

—El Káiser —respondió Daichi—. Hizo el examen al mismo tiempo que el Rey Fubuki. Calificación perfecta en los tres exámenes. Y es, en los diez años que la Academia Central lleva existiendo, e incluso contando los otros cinco campus, el único estudiante que ha logrado el OTK completo contra su examinador.

—¿Judai no logro el OTK? —preguntó Sho—. Venció a Chronos en un turno.

—Es cierto, pero el profesor pagó mil puntos de vida para activar confiscación —le recordó Neville—. Así que, dado que no tenía sus puntos completos, no cuenta como un OTK.

Sho suspiro.

—Eso es injusto.

—Está bien —dijo Judai sonriendo—. No es divertido si ganas en un turno. ¿Qué chiste tiene ser duelista si el oponente no puede jugar sus cartas?

—Estoy de acuerdo: eso es muy aburrido —lo secundó Harry.

La conversación terminó cuando el director subió a la tarima del auditorio y pronunció su discurso de bienvenida, tras lo cual resumió los eventos del fin de semana. Esa noche, los banquetes de bienvenida, al día siguiente (sábado), el duelo de exhibición de los alumnos de tercer grado. El domingo era libre, y el lunes comenzaban las clases.

Dicho todo eso, los despidió.

Harry y Daichi se despidieron de Neville, Sho y Judai en la entrada del edificio principal de la Academia, ya que sus dormitorios estaban en direcciones opuestas.

3

Esa noche, luego de la fiesta de bienvenida, Harry se acomodó en su cama para pasar una agradable noche de sueño.

Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando algo llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos y vio a Curan y a Pikeru de pie frente a la ventana. Parecían estar contemplando la luna, que estaba en cuarto creciendo en esos momentos.

—¿No es muy tarde para hacer eso? Es casi media noche.

Los dos espíritus se giraron a verlo con rostros pensativos.

—Está pasando algo muy malo —dijo Pikeru—. Si no lo resolvemos, podríamos perder la batalla contra la Luz de la Destrucción.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no me han explicado cómo funciona eso. Toda mi vida pensé que la Luz era buena.

—Lo es —respondió Pikeru.

—Habla por ti —se quejó Curan—. A ti no te discriminan por el color de tu magia.

Pikeru suspiró. Luego comenzó a explicarle a Harry:

—Todo funciona a base del equilibrio. Hay una Luz que es buena, y una Luz que es mala. Y, de la misma forma, hay una Oscuridad buena, y una Oscuridad mala. Pues bien, cada cierto tiempo, la Luz Mala crece demasiado e intenta superar la Luz Buena. Es entonces que la Oscuridad Buena se encarna en la forma de un Heraldo, para repeler a la Luz de la Destrucción, y de esa forma hacer que la Luz Buena vuelva a crecer para mantener a la Oscuridad Mala a raya.

—Entonces, si te entiendo bien, ambas se ayudan.

Pikeru asintió.

—¿Pero que está mal?

—El Guardián no está —respondió Pikeru con voz abatida y temerosa.

—¿El Guardián? —preguntó Harry.

Curan asintió.

—Eso no es todo —agregó a la explicación de su hermana—, el Heraldo no está listo. La Luz se ha vuelto tan fuerte, que está comenzando a infectar las mentes de los humanos, y la Oscuridad Mala está aprovechándose de la debilidad de la Luz Buena para conspirar por su parte.

—Es una suerte que, a diferencia de sus hermanas buenas, no son capaces de actuar en equipo.

Curan asintió con fuerza, en una de las pocas veces que pareció estar por completo de acuerdo con su hermana.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ese centauro le dijo a tu hermano en primer año?

Claro que lo recordaba. Según Charlus, los centauros no paraban de hablar como Marte estaba muy brillante.

—Marte es el Dios de la Guerra —explicó Pikeru—. Los astros nos avisaban.

—¿Creen en la adivinación?

—¡Somos adivinas! —gritó Curan.

—Yo sí, tu reprobaste la clase —le recordó Pikeru.

Curan el jaló la coleta en represalia.

—¡Oye!

—¿Fueron a la escuela?

—Por supuesto —dijo Curan con orgullo—. Estudiamos en la única y prestigiosa escuela de Magia de la gran Ciudadela de Endimión.

—Siendo sinceras, no nos graduamos… aun. Nuestro clan, o arquetipo, como ustedes lo llamarían, nos envió al mundo humano en una misión antes de eso.

—Y yo que estaba a punto de lograr los créditos necesarios para que me dejaran usar los Libros de Magia.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No hay que distraernos, ¿qué es eso de Marte y que tiene que ver con el Heraldo y el Guardián desaparecido?

—Cuando Marte brilla, la guerra está cerca —respondió Curan.

—Hay dos guerras inminentes, y estallaran casi al mismo tiempo: la primera, y la más importante, sucederá a causa de la Luz. Esa guerra debe ser luchada por el Heraldo de la Oscuridad Gentil. Y, por lo que vimos hoy, la guerra está casi perdida.

—La segunda guerra es la de la Oscuridad. Una antigua profecía de nuestro Clan dice que, cuando el Heredero de las Armas Nobles se acerque, la Oscuridad usara a un niño nacido sin amor para traer la ruina y los no magos del mundo humano se extinguirán. Si tiene éxito, la oscuridad cubrirá la Tierra y los Dioses del Exterior vendrán a este mundo.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿Las Armas Nobles? —preguntó en un intento de distraerse.

—Son armas muy poderosas —respondió Capitán Merodeador—. Hace mucho tiempo, estaban en el mundo de los humanos, pero fueron llevadas de regreso a Avalon cuando Arturo dejó este mundo.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Hablas del Rey Arturo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo? Muchos dudan siquiera que haya existido…

—¡Oh, por favor! —se quejó Curan con exaspero—. ¿Se la pasan diciendo «Merlín esto», «Merlín aquello» y «malditos sean los pantalones de Merlín», y no creen que Arturo existe?

Harry volvió a parpadear confundido.

—En todo caso, dirás que existió.

—¡Existe! —grito Curan—. Él y sus Caballeros, al igual que el mismo Merlín.

—Avalon fue la última conexión entre las Doce Dimensiones —explicó el Capitán—, el mundo donde vivimos los espíritus de duelo, y el mundo de los humanos. La historia dice que, cuando Mordred hirió a Arturo de muerte, fue llevado a Avalon. Entonces, al intentar salvar a Arturo, el Clan de los Magos Profetas usó el poder de la isla, causando que su conexión con el mundo humano desapareciera.

—Fue entonces que la profecía se hizo —continuó Pikeru—. Arturo estaba muriendo, así que Merlín y nuestro Clan hicieron lo único que pudieron: sellaron su esencia vital, junto con las de sus Caballeros y sus armas en un mazo de duelo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

—¿Están diciendo que el Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda son monstruos de duelo?

—¡Sí! —gritaron las dos niñas.

—Pero, ellos vivieron hace miles de años. El duelo es algo…

—¿Crees de verdad que nuestro mundo tiene menos de veinte años de existir? —preguntó Curan con burla.

—Harry, el duelo es más antiguo de lo que piensas. Ha estado aquí desde hace más de diez mil años.

—El duelo existía en nuestro mundo desde hace tanto que nadie lo recuerda —repuso el Capitán—. La mayoría de los seres que ustedes llaman mágicos, o los dioses de las culturas antiguas, e incluso modernas, vienen de nuestro mundo.

—Incluso el Dios Cristiano está presente en el duelo —dijo Curan con una mueca.

—Es el dios que aparece en « **Juicio Solemne** » —aclaró Pikeru.

—Y un tirano de lo peor. De no ser por su esposa, seguiría tratando de inundar la Tierra cada vez que alguien hace algo que le disgusta.

—Volvamos a lo que estábamos, ¿quieren? —pidió Harry, no deseando meterse en una discusión de teología—. Si el duelo es tan antiguo, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

—¿Cómo que no se han dado cuenta? —gritó Curan.

—Harry, ¿cómo es que se «creó» el duelo?

—Pegasus J. Crawford lo creo tras financiar varias expediciones arqueológicas a Egipto, basándose en varios jeroglíficos y viejas losas de piedra que mostraban algo similar a los monstruos de duelo.

—Esas piedras eran prisiones —resopló Curan.

Pikeru aclaró esto:

—Los espíritus compañeros de los humanos eran acusados de provocar sus malas decisiones, y luego los sellaban en las piedras. No digo que todos fueran buenos, pero, aun así, muchos justos pagaron por los pecadores.

—Hace más de diez mil años —explicó el Capitán—, los espíritus de duelo establecieron contacto con tres civilizaciones del mundo Humano: la Atlántida, Lemuria, y el Pueblo de las Estrellas. Los primeros cayeron cuando la Luz de la Destrucción engañó a su rey para que despertara al leviatán. La segunda fue enviada a las Doce Dimensiones por un cataclismo desconocido, y la tercera ha custodiado a los Dioses Terrestres, un grupo de deidades que sirven al Señor del Inframundo que es una de las formas en que la Oscuridad Mala puede manifestarse. Estas civilizaciones, junto con los egipcios, fueron las primeras en practicar algo similar al duelo.

¿Diez mil años? Eso era incluso más tiempo del que los arqueólogos muggles reconocían como el inicio de las primeras civilizaciones.

—La conexión entre ambos mundos se fue diluyendo —siguió Pikeru—, conforme muchas personas olvidaban la magia. Y, en el caso de la Magia, si no la practicas, se atrofia y luego las generaciones futuras nacerán con poca magia. A menos que suceda algo que cause un incremento. Por lo general, tiene que ver con eso que ustedes llaman génetica.

—¿Dices que no existen los muggles?

Curan sonrió de medio lado.

—Te lo dije: el sólo hecho de estar vivo significa que tienes algo de magia. ¿No creerás que la vida puede existir sólo porque cuatro átomos de algo se juntaron para hacer otra cosa más grande?

—Volvamos atrás de nuevo. El duelo volvió al mundo, ¿qué sucede ahora?

—Con el duelo regresó la capacidad de los espíritus de volver a este mundo —le aclaró Pikeru—. Y, con suerte, la conexión entre ambos mundos crecerá.

—Sólo si el Heraldo logra derrotar a la Luz de la Destrucción —resopló Curan—, y como están las cosas, lo más seguro es que pierda.

Pikeru suspiró.

—Te diría que no fueras pesimista, pero… ni siquiera puede hablar con su Kuriboh.

—¿El Heraldo está aquí? Quiero decir, ¿en esta isla?

Pikeru y Curan se vieron un momento.

—Sí —dijo Pikeru por fin—. Es ese chico, Judai.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Harry atino a responder.

—Sabíamos que el Heraldo estaría aquí —siguió Curan—, por eso todos en tu baraja nos esforzamos para traerte a este lugar. Tienes que ayudar al Heraldo. Si no logran vencer a la Luz, cuando el hijo nacido sin amor recobre su fuerza, traerá la extinción a los no magos de este mundo. Y con eso, los Dioses del Exterior regresaran.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

—Con el duelo, por supuesto —respondió Curan—. Se dice que el Duelo es el Juego de los Dioses. Y sólo a través de él, los mortales son capaces de manipular el destino. Por eso la Luz y la Oscuridad lo usan como su arma principal.

—El mito dice que los Dioses más antiguos fueron quienes crearon las reglas del duelo —explicó Pikeru—. Los demás, humanos y espíritus, lo aprendimos por instinto, e interpretamos las reglas del mismo según las circunstancias. Por eso hay tantas variante del duelo.

—¿Variantes?

—Está el duelo como lo conoces, que es el modo Avanzado —explicó Pikeru levantando un dedo—. Pero también está el modo Fusión: allí lo que haces es, sin cartas mágicas para fusionar, combinar el poder de los monstruos para sacar monstruos de mayor poder. El nivel no importa mucho. También está el duelo dimensional, que es donde luchas junto a tus monstruos cediendo tu energía vital. Tampoco tributas monstruos, porque es tu propia alma la que alimenta las invocaciones.

Pikeru miró los tres dedos que tenía levantado.

—Supongo que ya quedó claro: el duelo tiene muchas formas, pero en esencia siempre es lo mismo.

—Entonces, para resumir, tengo que ayudar a Judai a luchar contra la Luz usando el duelo.

—La Luz de la Destrucción —corrigió Curan.

—Sí, eso. El punto es que, si logramos vencerla, la Luz Buena aumentara, lo que es la clave para vencer a ese «hijo nacido sin amor», para así evitar que extinga a los no magos de la tierra, provocando lo que, a mi entender, será el fin del mundo.

Curan sonrió.

—Lo entendiste perfectamente.

Harry suspiró.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está la Luz?

—No ha atacado —respondió Pikeru—. Pero, lo primero que debemos hacer, es asegurarnos de que el Heraldo recobré su conexión con los espíritus. Lo cual, espero será fácil. Esta Isla está llena de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ustedes dijeron que un fragmento del alma de Voldemort estaba bloqueando mi conexión con ustedes. Acaso Judai…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó Curan horrorizada—. No tiene que ver con eso. Es otra cosa, no sé qué es. Pero hay que averiguarlo pronto o, de otra forma…

Pikeru agregó:

—Tal vez, si logramos hablar con los espíritus de su mazo, arreglemos algo. Los héroes han servido al Heraldo desde hace miles de años. Ellos sabrán algo, estoy segura.

—¿Cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Harry.

Pikeru se apagó un poco.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea que esté cortando la conexión con los espíritus, parece que también les ha impedido salir de sus cartas. Al menos parece que el Kuriboh no está afectado por eso.

—Dentro de dos semanas el velo entre los planos se hará débil —agregó el Capitán.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Pikeru—. Durante la Noche de los Espíritus tal vez podremos hablar con los Héroes.

—¿La noche de los espíritus? —Harry estaba confundido. ¿Algo relacionado con los espíritus que sucedería en dos semanas?—. ¿Hablan de Walpurgis?

—¿Así le dicen ahora? —preguntó Pikeru—. Sí, supongo que es lo mismo.

—Está decidido: usaremos las energías de la Noche los Espíritus para averiguar porque el Heraldo perdió su conexión con los Espíritus, y donde carajo se metió el Guardián.

Harry bostezó.

—Muy bien, si eso es todo, quiero dormir algunas horas.

Los espíritus lo miraron como pidiéndole disculpas por desvelarlo más.

—Descansa, Harry. Ha sido un día largo —dijo Pikeru.

Harry asintió.

—Buenas noches.


End file.
